<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altruistic Endeavors | Inktober 2020 by ArtisticVicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765575">Altruistic Endeavors | Inktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu'>ArtisticVicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Prompt Writings [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Character, Gen, Inktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't thought much of it. The trip, specifically. They had been planning it for a few months and he had been looking forward to the break - everyone probably was. He took advantage of the trip's timing to play his own prank after the one he had suffered through a year back. Yeah, he wasn't thrilled about hiking the distance to the lake to be there as the sun rose instead of driving it but it seemed like a fitting payback. Only when the day trip to the lake starts being weird does he start doubting his initial thought. </p><p>Maybe they should have stayed closer to home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Prompt Writings [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684657</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning mist hung thick in the air as the gravel shifted under each step. The sun had yet to peak out from behind the horizon but the early morning was full of enough pre-dawn light to see the trail. He shifted the heavy tackle box strap higher on his shoulder as a voice came up from behind him.</p><p>“How much farther, Tye? I wanna go back to sleep.”</p><p>He chuckled, glancing back at his companions. Four other bodies trailed behind him but it had been the closest one that had complained. “Not much farther,” he assured them, smiling. “Just over this hill and we’ll be able to see the lake.”</p><p>“Man, why you have to pick something we couldn’t just drive to?” another spoke up.</p><p>“Oh, we could have driven to it,” he commented, nonchalant. He giggled at the uproar that came from behind him and he grinned at them. “Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it?”</p><p>“Payback for what?!” the second speaker squawked, echoed by the first.</p><p>“Last year. To the date.”</p><p>Silence fell briefly before three of the four started muttering amongst themselves trying to figure out what he was talking about. He reached the top of the slope and looked back. The fourth companion had fallen back again but he wasn’t concerned. They were keeping a steady pace and their footfall was sure, if not a bit slow. The still conversing trio came to a stop without realizing it and their stopping drew the fourth’s gaze up. They smiled at him, repeating, “I’m fine. Just slow.”</p><p>“I know,” he assured them. “We’re almost there.”</p><p>They nodded, gaze flickering over the trio. He watched as they shifted their weight before inputting, “He’s talking about the prank you guys pulled last year. The one where you made him believe there was a killer in the woods and had practically turned the camping trip into a horror movie.”</p><p>He turned away as the realization finally dawned on the others.</p><p>“Oh, shit! That was a year ago?” the last one to speak exclaimed.</p><p>“Aw, come on, Tye. That was last year! We had said we were sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, man. It was just a joke. Can’t hold it over our head forever.”</p><p>His eyebrows rose at that last comment but he didn’t look back. “I’m not holding it over your heads. We’re even now.”</p><p>He didn’t care to listen to the rest of their words. The fact that he was leading was annoying but he was the only one to know where they were going. Lora and Cole - the only others that knew the area - would be joining closer to nightfall with the vehicles and the rest of the camping gear leaving him to dish out his revenge.</p><p>He shifted the strap of the tackle box up on his shoulder again. Though why he had to choose something that tortured himself in the process on some level was beyond him.</p><p>Thankfully they were on the downhill stretch of the trail. Easy going compared to the uphill climb.</p><p>He looked back twice, both times searching out the fourth companion behind him. It was hard to match their pace when he wasn’t beside them and it was frustrating.</p><p>The trio rushed past once the trail opened up onto the beach. He slowed to a stop, listening as the fourth companion’s footfall came to a stop at his side. Over to the right the sun had managed to free itself from the horizon, coloring the morning in brilliant colors and quickly burning off the morning mist.</p><p>“Beautiful view,” the fourth companion commented as there was the sound of a zipper opening. A brief clatter of something and the rustle of another, silence fell between them enough for him to hear the faint clicking of the camera’s shutter going off.</p><p>“Worth the early morning hike?” he inquired, doing his best to keep his tone curious and light and not filled with the worry in his chest.</p><p>They looked up at him as the camera lowered, drawing his gaze enough for him to take in the brilliant grin on their face. “Always.”</p><p>It pulled a grin on to his own face as there was a shout from the water’s edge.</p><p>“Oi! We gonna fish or not?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah,” he called back, waving the third companion off. He liked him but he wasn’t done with the fourth quite yet. Gesture made, he placed his hand on his companion’s head, offering, “You’re always welcomed to come try your hand at fishing.”</p><p>They nodded with his hand on their head. “I want to see what pictures I can get but I’m still down to trying. You said we’d go down the river to try our luck?”</p><p>“Yeah, sometime after lunch.”</p><p>They nodded again. “I’ll try at the river if I don’t get bored beforehand.”</p><p>“K.” He moved his hand to the tackle box strap and shifted it higher on his shoulder again. “Don’t wander too far.”</p><p>He started for the trio as the camera shutter sound drifted to his ears. “I won’t,” they promised.</p><p>The first two of the trio were entertaining themselves with something. He didn’t care what as he looked to the third companion. He gained a cheeky little grin. “Asked them out yet?”</p><p>His face was on fire immediately at the comment and he swatted at the other. “Shut up,” he ground out, desperately trying not to glance back to see if they had heard.</p><p>The other gave a low chuckle. “They didn’t hear me,” the other assured him, easily reading him. “But you ought to.”</p><p>“Ought to or not, I haven’t,” he snapped, shoving the tackle box into the third companion’s hands. “So drop it.”</p><p>“Only for as long as it takes for you to act smitten around them again.”</p><p>“Orlean!”</p><p>The third companion - Orlean - laughed, ducking his attempt at smacking him again. He glared at the other and Orlean just grinned at him wandering over to the other two. “Sam, Dean, we can finally start fishing.”</p><p>“Oh sweet!” the second companion - Dean - cheered, running out from the shallows by lifting his feet ridiculously high out of the water. Sam - the first companion - shoved at him when he got close enough and Dean toppled right over. She started laughing as he went under for a brief second. “Hey!” Despite the annoyance in his voice, there was laughter in Dean’s expression.</p><p>“Dean’s all the bate we need, Orlean,” Sam chimed between fits of laughter. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>He couldn’t see Orlean’s face but the eyeroll was very obvious. “Leave Dean alone, Sam. Just because he turned you down doesn’t mean you get to bully him.”</p><p>Dean, not helping his case, brought a fist to his hand and let out a long, “Oooh!”</p><p>Sam kicked at him for the commentary, though it was more a spray of water than any actual attempt to kick him. “Shut it, you. Or I’ll really try to drown you.”</p><p>Sam stormed out of the shallows and went back towards the trail. He watched her go as Orlean helped Dean out of the water.</p><p>“Did you really have to say that? She was just playing,” Dean asked, settling on his own two feet.</p><p>“I’m not wrong.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s still a sore topic.” A breath filled with the sounds of the forest and the lake lapping at the shore. “Please go apologize to her?”</p><p>Orlean let out a long sigh. “Fine, but you both have to rein in your stupidity. I want to actually enjoy our time out here.”</p><p>He finally looked over at them, catching Dean’s cheeky grin. “I make no promises.”</p><p>Orlean let out another long sigh but turned away from Dean and trekked after Sam who had in turn settled on something just inside the treeline. He watched Orlean walk away, listening to Dean finish splashing his ways out of the shallows and approach him. “Hey, Tye.” He looked over and realized Orlean had handed Dean the tackle box. “Mind showing me how while we wait?”</p><p>Orlean and Sam wandered back over as he was walking Dean through how to securely attach a lure to the line. Sam took a few things and gave Orlean a refresher. By the time the last of the morning mist had burned off, four lines were bobbing in the water. He had settled near the lines content to babysit the lines while enjoying the scenery. Orlean was beside him with a book open. Looked to be homework unless the art history textbook counted as light reading. Dean was back in the shallows now stripped down to his shorts and binder. Sam had found a rock near Dean and was currently engaging him in some sort of chat. They were too far off for him to hear anything other than the melody of their voices.</p><p>“Where’s Beckett?”</p><p>He glanced over to Orlean at the question but the other hadn’t removed his nose from his book despite asking. He turned his gaze towards the left. The river itself was farther down the lakeshore but the shoreline quickly got rockier and less beach-like in that direction. Beckett - the fourth companion - was currently squatting in the rocky edge of the lake, camera pointed at the water and bag abandoned further back. “Taking pictures to our left.” He looked back at Orlean. “Why?”</p><p>“I can watch the lines. You put bells on them, after all.”</p><p>He frowned at the other but he neither gained more nor the other’s gaze. It left him guessing - and probably very accurately - what Orlean was implying. With a huff, he got to his feet. “Holler if you need anything.”</p><p>He got waved off without a glance in his direction.</p><p>The pebble beach made a soothing sort of noise as he walked along it. It shifted and changed as the rocks changed shapes and sizes till he was hopping from large rock to large rock avoiding the muddy bank below. The outcropping Beckett had moved to was a ways off from the group but they had stayed within sight and beamed at him when he managed to join them on a large rock at the water’s edge. “What’re you taking pictures of?” he asked, gaze where the camera was pointed.</p><p>“<strong>Fish</strong>.”</p><p>He could see a school of tiny fish darting among the rocks and barely a hand’s distance into the lake itself. “Getting some cool shots?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The camera shutter went off a few times. He liked Beckett - a lot - but there were times like these that left him floundering for something to say. But as Beckett shifted, took another few pictures, and then moseyed along the rocks towards the river, he settled into the silence, hoping he was the only one feeling awkward about it.</p><p>Beckett stopped, looking back at him as he started after them. “You ok, Artemis?”</p><p>He met their gaze. “Yeah,” he offered honestly, “just trying to think of something to talk about.”</p><p>“Did you want to talk? I could start us off with small talk if that would help.”</p><p>He chuckled at that, coming to a stop just outside of their reach. “Not unless you want to talk to. I don’t mind not talking if you don’t want to talk.”</p><p>Beckett blinked, expression neutral. After a moment, they turned and started across the rocks not in the direction they had been going in. It took a second before he realized they were heading to their backpack. He followed after and caught up easily. Just as with the hiking, Beckett was slower across the rocks but he knew their footfall was far surer than his. As if to prove the thought right, his shoe lost traction and slid down the edge of the rock he was stepping onto. There was another rock underneath so his foot didn’t go very far but he did pinwheel and pitch forward dangerously. Beckett started, turning to him.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>He gave them a sheepish smile. “Yeah. Just lost my footing.”</p><p>Beckett nodded before continuing on. He watched his footing more closely and knew Beckett was keeping a closer eye on him now too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wisp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beckett tucked the camera into their lap as they sank into a squat next to the bag. The main pocket was opened and they riffled through the items within as he settled near them. He looked towards the others as he waited. Sam was now in the water with Dean but it was hard to tell if they were just playing or if Sam was indeed trying to drown Dean again. Dean was still reading as he caught shrills of Dean’s laughter on the breeze that brushed against his face; he was going with the former.</p>
<p>Gravel grinding against itself brought his attention back to Beckett as they stood. Their camera was tucked protectively against their stomach in the motion but their other hand reached out to him holding a familiar object. “Here,” they offered, gesturing with the old digital camera. “The battery won’t last long but it’ll give you something to do if you want. That way you don’t have to fill the silence if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>A smile pulled at his face as he took it. “Thanks, Beckett.”</p>
<p>The other gave a nod before starting back towards the rocks he had joined them at.</p>
<p>He took his time getting the thing to turn on and took a few random test shots to get used to the old camera. The display screen was hard to see in the bright light even when he blocked the sun with his body. It made it difficult to tell if his shots were straight or not but he found he didn’t care. Shifting his stance, he brought the camera up and pointed it at Beckett.</p>
<p>They had settled on the rock again close to the water, camera inches from the water’s surface. Without really thinking about it, he took a few shots from a distance before getting closer. He wondered if Beckett noticed what he was doing. If they were, they didn’t say anything while moving farther down the lake edge, stopping here and there to take a picture of whatever caught their eye. He found himself enjoying taking pictures of Beckett before a thought came to mind. “Hey, I’m going to go take pictures of the others. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“K,” drifted back to him but it sounded distracted. A glance at Beckett confirmed they were more focused on whatever was in the tree above them that what he had said.</p>
<p>He trekked back to the others, the walk seeming oddly long despite the short amount of distance Beckett had moved. Orlean was asleep under the tree book open in his lap. He smiled and took a few pictures that he thought would be artsy. He took a few of Dean and Sam from the top of the outcrop before moving closer.</p>
<p>Dean had settled for sitting in the shallows as Sam drifted on her back nearby. It wasn’t till he was almost upon them that he picked out their voices on the breeze. He was happy they hadn’t stopped talking. He took a few quick photos before Dean realized he was there. “Hey, Tye! What you got there?”</p>
<p>Sam sat up in the water, looking over as she found the bottom of the lake easily. He took another picture answering, “Beckett’s old digital. Figured we could use some pictures while we were here.”</p>
<p>Sam gave him a look. “Come on, Tye. That’s what cell phones are for.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he agreed, taking another shot of her though this time trying to have only her in the frame. He wasn’t sure if he had managed it without cropping out her foot. “But this way I don’t have to worry about my phone dying. Just the camera.”</p>
<p>“Can I try?”</p>
<p>He focused on Dean, lowering the camera. Unease settled in his stomach but it was mild. He offered it to the other. “Only if you’re careful. It’s Beckett’s. Not mine.”</p>
<p>Dean got up out of the water. The unease ebbed when he noted Dean took the camera with his dry hand. And just like that, the camera was in his face giving a faint click. Dean smiled at him over the small device. “There. Now we have pictures of you, too.”</p>
<p>He snorted. “Are they all consecutive photos of my dumb expression?”</p>
<p>Dean beamed at him. “Not anymore they ain’t.”</p>
<p>He laughed at that.</p>
<p>Midday seemed to arrive sooner than any of them had expected. Dean and Sam had hijacked Beckett’s old digital camera taking pictures of everyone and everything. Orlean had gotten awoken by their escapades and had refused to be in any pictures. That had left Dean and Sam the task of getting shots of Orlean without the other knowing and it had entertained them up until the battery died as Artemis drew in the lines. </p>
<p>“Bout time that damn thing died,” Orlean ground out, tromping up to his side as he picked up the second fishing pole. “We moving on, then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The fish aren’t biting here so we’ll go try the river.” He passed the now stowed second pole to Orlean as the other picked up the first. “If we don’t get at least one fish on the river, I’ll be surprised. The lake is hit or miss but I’ve yet to walk away from the river empty handed.”</p>
<p>“May it not disappoint.”</p>
<p>He and Orlean walked over to the pile of belongings Dean and Sam were going through. A blanket was stretched out on the dirt nearby and some of the food they had brought with was situated on it. He hadn’t seen Beckett return but they were sitting on part of the blanket in the shade. They had a distant look about them. With a slight frown, he tucked the poles he had carried back in the pile before pulling open the small cooling pack. A lot of the ice packs had melted but the drinks inside were still cold. He pulled out a Gatorade and Beckett’s water.</p>
<p>“Here,” he said gently, offering Beckett the Gatorade and water. “This should help.”</p>
<p>Beckett took the offered drinks with a soft thanks.</p>
<p>Sam wandered over and dropped something on Beckett’s shoulders. The other jumped at the sudden touch but as Sam settled beside them, they settled as well. He recognized it even as Beckett clarified, “This that cooling thing you had been talking about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sam stretched her legs out, leaning back on her hands. “Mom fussed at me night and day for weeks about making sure I brought it with. She can be such a drag sometimes. It’s not like I need it. I happen to thrive on the heat.”</p>
<p>“Cold blooded, then?”</p>
<p>He tensed at the quip from Beckett but Sam just grinned at them. The look was sharp but he knew it could look a hell of a lot worse if she had truly taken offense to it. “My brothers call me a viper so it’s fitting.” She made a dismissive gesture. “Besides, it’s being of use and my mom can get off my back about it.”</p>
<p>“It is nice and cool.”</p>
<p>Sam’s entire demeanor deflated, her cautious gaze flickering over Beckett’s face. “I have another one. Do you want it for your head?”</p>
<p>Beckett’s hands stilled on the water bottle, their gaze coming up to meet Sam’s. “Oh, no. This one is fine. I don’t-”</p>
<p>“Beckett.” They fell silent and Sam sent them an encouraging smile. “I’m not using it. Do you want one for your head? Yes or no.”</p>
<p>A breath and then a soft, “Yes, please,” escaped.</p>
<p>Sam nodded and got back up.</p>
<p>He sat down at Beckett’s feet, gaining the other’s gaze briefly. “We’ll get you cooled off before moving on, alright? I’m hungry anyways so the chance to eat will be good.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad it’s as cool as it is with the sun so hot. Should be good in a few.”</p>
<p>He grinned at them. “We’ll be here for a while yet so don’t fret about it.”</p>
<p>A while yet was right. By the time Beckett had perked back up, Lora and Cole came wandering over with a few things between them. Beckett and Dean scrambled to their feet, rushing to give the duo hugs. Sam was right behind them. He took his time getting up while Orlean stayed seated on the blanket; the other continued eating but his eyes were on the group.</p>
<p>“You know they don’t bite, right?” Artemis inquired, watching him.</p>
<p>Orlean shrugged. “Yeah I know. Just gonna stay back here till the chaos chills.”</p>
<p>He nodded, turning his attention on the chattering group. Cole had a solid arm around Beckett’s shoulders happily jabbering away with Dean. Lora and Sam seemed to be excited about something but the noise from the group was more static than it was words. After a while, Cole herded the group closer to the blanket and pile of belongings and the two new arrivals added what they had brought to the pile.</p>
<p>“Thought you two weren’t coming till later this evening,” he pointed out, grinning at the two of them.</p>
<p>“That had been the plan,” Cole assured him as Lora wrapped him in a tight hug. He squeezed back, happy to see them both even if it had only been a few hours. “But the plans we had fell through and so we’re here to join in on the fishing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. What happened?” Sam asked as Cole took a turn giving him a hug.</p>
<p>“We had a few appointments that got cancelled and rescheduled for an assortment of reasons,” Lora offered, her voice soft, caring, and reassuring. “Not much to it, really. Just means now we get to spend time with all of you instead.”</p>
<p>“Does this affect any of your timeline?” he inquired, frowning at that.</p>
<p>“Not enough to be worried about,” Cole supplied with a shrug. “Even if the date gets pushed back, we’re not out any money. May mean a few people won’t be able to attend but we’ll still host those that can only come out that day and entertain them like we always do.”</p>
<p>He gave a cheeky grin. “Well, good news is we entertain ourselves rather well so you’re welcome to join if you want.”</p>
<p>“Awesome, cuz I’m starving.”</p>
<p>The group - now two larger - settled on the not quite large enough blanket. It didn’t really matter. People sat close to each other or sat on each other’s laps. He wasn’t surprised when Cole sat on Dean’s lap, gaining an annoyed squawk out of the smaller. It got a round of laughter out of the group.</p>
<p>Lunch ended after a while and belongings were gathered before the group moved on towards the river.</p>
<p>“Did you guys find a spot in the lot across the river?” he asked as they followed the bank from the lake to the river.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly,” Cole said. “There were,” he looked to Lora, “what, three other campers there? Maybe four?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “It wasn’t much, especially for this time of year.”</p>
<p>“Is it normally busy this time of year?” Orlean piped in.</p>
<p>“Usually getting anywhere near the lake is impossible this time of year,” Cole confirmed. “The parking lot being almost empty is very strange.”</p>
<p>“Maybe there’s an event going on that people are at instead,” Sam offered.</p>
<p>Cole shrugged. “If there is, I don’t know what it is. Doesn’t matter, though. Means more fish for us.”</p>
<p>The fishing spot was empty when they arrived. It was nothing more than a gravel beach but it was shaded and the group spread out. The lines were cast and in what felt like an instant they were reeling fish in. It was utter chaos and enjoyment for the entire group as everyone managed to pull in something. Beckett and Sam pulled in the largest fish while Orlean somehow managed to get the most catches. They kept what they would eat and released the rest. By the time the sun was setting to the west, the smell of cooking fish had filled the area. The fire Cole and Sam had built was a testament to their combined prowess when it came to anything camping related. Well, everything except for cooking. Lora wasn’t letting either of them anywhere near the fish and the other things she had cooking over the fire. Orlean and Dean were allowed to help only because she was teaching them how she was doing everything.</p>
<p>He frowned, looking around. For a moment he couldn’t find Beckett in the dying light, but they moved and he found them near the river. He wandered over, curious. Beckett didn’t look at him. Their gaze was skyward, camera in hand. “What are you doing over here?” he inquired, curious.</p>
<p>They raised the camera. “Taking pictures of the smoke.” The shutter went off a few times before they brought the camera down, frowning at it. “Only, smoke doesn’t show very well and I’ve been playing with the settings to get it to pick up what I’m seeing.”</p>
<p>He reached out but kept his hand close to himself. “Can I see?”</p>
<p>Their eyes finally landed on him and while he had reached out, he knew they wouldn’t hand the camera over. Instead, they shifted closer, turning the camera so that he could see the display screen. He tucked his hands into his pockets and bent close. At first, he couldn’t quite tell what they were talking about, though the first few photos were amazing shots of the changing sky. But then the pictures suddenly changed and he stared in awe at the images they had captured.</p>
<p>The smoke caught the beams of dying sunlight among the shadows of the trees in an almost surreal way. But the focus didn’t stay on the whole of the smoke. It shifted as if following a specific <strong>wisp</strong> of smoke but he couldn’t quite make out where it was.</p>
<p>He looked up but just as he couldn’t make it out on the camera display, he couldn’t make it out in the sky above.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bulky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What part are you trying to capture?”</p>
<p>Beckett shifted the camera in their hands to point at something just above the treetops just to the left of the faint trail of smoke. “I thought it was just a one off thing but there’s been a consistent curling of smoke right about there that’s got some interesting shapes and movement and I was trying to capture it before the light went away.”</p>
<p>Their hand fell in place of the camera coming back up. He waited, watching as the smoke steadily rose and dissipate above the trees. His thoughts wandered and he wondered at why there was even smoke coming from the fire to begin with. Maybe there was something burning still that was smoking.</p>
<p>The shutter sound from the camera made him jump and just as he brought his focus back on what he was staring at, he caught the tail end of something leaving the smoke.</p>
<p>A thrill of adrenaline shot down his spine as he looked to Beckett. “Did you capture it?” His voice quaked but he hoped they hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>He could see them navigating to the pictures. “Hang on.”</p>
<p>Silence settled between them broken only by the drifting sounds of the others by the fire and the world around them. He glanced at the group but none of them seemed to have noticed anything.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p>
<p>“Here. Look at this one.” He stepped close to Beckett to look down at the display. Whatever he had seen was absent from the picture but there was definitely an interesting curl of smoke colored brilliantly by the sunlight. He looked up at their face, finding them grinning. “It’s not exactly when I wanted it but I’m close. I’m gonna try a few more times before I lose the light.” They looked back down at the camera. “I’m going to try and increase the shutter speed. They’re moving too quickly.”</p>
<p>“They?”</p>
<p>Beckett looked up at him before looking to the sky over the river. “The swallows.” He followed their gaze. Sure enough, small birds with long forked tails were twisting and turning through the air over the river, something he hadn’t even really paid attention to that they had noticed. “A few of them keep dashing through the smoke and if I can get it while the settings are highlighting the smoke, it should be a wicked shot.”</p>
<p>His reaction seemed silly now as he watched one fly close by, catching the insect it had been chasing before banking back towards the river. “I hope you get it.”</p>
<p>Beckett didn’t respond as they brought the camera back up but a glance at them showed a smile on their face. He looked back at the smoke, frowning. A swallow flew past the column of smoke but nowhere near where he had seen whatever it was that had startled him. Maybe his mind had played a trick on him and had mistaken a swallow for…whatever it was he thought he had seen. He couldn’t even remember what it was now that the moment had long since passed.</p>
<p>He stayed there listening to the swallows, listening to their camera, watching the group move about the fishing spot till Cole walked up. The older man grinned at him before looking between the both of them. “Food’s ready if either of you are hungry.” Cole focused on Beckett. “Lora made potato soup, too, in case the fish isn’t to anyone’s liking.”</p>
<p>“The cheesy one?” Beckett asked, perking up at that.</p>
<p>Cole grinned. “The very one! She brought bread and butter too so there’s definitely enough things for everyone to get their fill.”</p>
<p>Beckett started for the fire but he stayed put. Cole had made no move to follow after either.</p>
<p>It wasn’t till Beckett had joined the group at the fire that Cole spoke up again. “Dean said you had noticed Kit get too hot.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Hard not to when they shut down like that.”</p>
<p>Cole gave a hum. The sound of the swallows filled the air between them.</p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to watch over them like that, right?” He pulled his gaze from group, blinking at Cole. “They’re getting better at taking care of themself.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t mind. It wasn’t like I did much beyond giving them something to drink. It was Sam who gave them the cooling cloth.”</p>
<p>“But you’re the one that drew attention to their predicament.”</p>
<p>Confusion pulled a frown onto his face as he looked back at Cole. “Do you not want me looking out for your younger sibling?”</p>
<p>To his surprise, Cole laughed. “Ah, no. I’m sorry. Is that how that’s coming across?” Cole rubbed at the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. “I hadn’t- Lora and I just don’t want you feeling like you <em>have</em> to take care of Beckett, is all. Kit’s strong. They don’t need anyone to watch over them and they’ve told us so time and again.”</p>
<p>“But sometimes even the strong need a hand.” Cole’s hand returned to his side, the embarrassment fueled joy falling away as quickly as it had arrived. “And I really don’t mind. I don’t see it as taking care of them, anyways. I’m just helping when things get too much for them to help themself.”</p>
<p>That pulled a breathy chuckle from the other. “They’re lucky to have someone like you. Not many people would care enough to pay attention to those that fall quiet in the background.”</p>
<p>“Just as not many people wouldn’t make a big deal out of eating preferences?” It was as much as a jab at Cole as it was an honest inquiry.</p>
<p>Cole laughed. “If it wasn’t for Lora being the amazing chef she is, I would still be the pickier out of the two of us, and that’s saying something.” The grin was lopsided, happy. “But it helps that I understand the picky food thing. I’ve still got friends that still harass me about my current pickiness levels.” That amused expression turned thoughtful. “Do any of the others pick on Beckett for their pickiness?”</p>
<p>“Dean’s known them longer than I have but I don’t know where Beckett stands with Orlean and Sam. They’re more Dean’s friends than anyone else’s.”</p>
<p>“Kit likes Orlean from what I can tell. They don’t actively interact with him but that may be on Orlean’s withholding than Kit’s lack of trying but I agree on the bit with Sam. Even though Lora knows her and Dean knows her doesn’t mean anything. You haven’t seen anything, though?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No but this is the first time the five of us have been together like this so we’ll see.”</p>
<p>Cole clapped him on the shoulder. “Then lets go join the others and enjoy dinner.”</p>
<p>Dinner was a lively fair. Orlean relaxed into the group and participated as much as Dean did, the latter of which was a constant buzz of happy energy. The sun had long since set by the time any of them realized how late it had gotten.</p>
<p>“Did we want to hike back to the camper?” Cole asked, looking around at everyone there.</p>
<p>Artemis leaned forward. “You guys brought tents, right?”</p>
<p>“Two,” Cole confirmed as Lora added, “And the air mattresses.”</p>
<p>Orlean didn’t look up from the rope work he was doing for Beckett. “Don’t you need electricity for those?”</p>
<p>“Rechargeable battery powered air pumps,” Cole stated, standing. “Surprisingly robust little buggers. When we do our long trips, we usually take the airpads - lighter and don’t have the pump - but we figured since we were bringing the vehicles there wasn’t a reason not to use the air mattresses with the tents. Speaking of: who wants to help put together the tents?”</p>
<p>Everyone got delegated to some task under Cole’s directing. Cole took the lead on the larger of the two tents while Orlean took lean on the smaller. Artemis - for whatever reason - was put on air mattress duty, not that he understood why. The little pumps did their jobs and outside the initial watch to make sure nothing got kinked during inflation, there wasn’t anything to do except wait the short few minutes they took to inflate themselves. He repacked the pumps but before he could join in to help with the tents, Lora came to his side. “Artemis, do you mind being Dean and Orlean’s light? Cole’s tent needs another hand.”</p>
<p>“I could go help Cole out,” he started but Lora was already passing him the massive flashlight.</p>
<p>“No, it’s alright. We had this same issue last time with fewer hands. With Cole and I on it, we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>She hurried off leaving him standing there feeling put out.</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath slowly, calming the voice in his head that was trying to get him in a bad mood. He was fine. They were fine. Someone had to be delegated to certain tasks. Just because he took it as being brushed off was his take on it and not necessarily the truth. Knowing Cole and Lora, it probably wasn’t anywhere close to the truth.</p>
<p>Dean gave him a smile when he approached the pair working on the smaller tent. “Sweet! Light’s here, Orlean.”</p>
<p>“Good. Artemis, can you shine it here for me? I need a bit more light that the firelight for this part. Dean, if you can do the other end.”</p>
<p>He adjusted his hold on the <strong>bulky</strong> flashlight. The thing had some weight to it and once it was on, he settled it on his shoulder to keep the angle Orlean needed.</p>
<p>The task was pretty mindless. Orlean didn’t talk as he worked and Dean didn’t try to fill the silence so it was easy for the other’s directions to cut through his thoughts as he let his mind wander. He found his gaze skyward on the stars overhead. The firelight ate at his ability to really see them but with no other light pollution beyond the fire and the flashlights, the clear sky was full of more stars than he was used to seeing but it didn’t hold his attention, not really.</p>
<p>He found his thoughts drifting back to whatever it was he had seen in the smoke. He couldn’t recall what it was he had seen outside of some dark mass darting away. It was oddly frustrating. He knew, logically, that it was probably just a bird he had misinterpreted as something else out of the corner of his eye, but the unease from it was still there; it hadn’t gone away. A yawn caught him by surprise, stretching his jaw out. Instead of unease it was probably exhaustion, he found himself reasoning. The day had started before the sun had risen and now they were all still up long after the sun had set. He wouldn’t be surprised if sleep found him the moment his head hit the mattress.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Cole announced, “looks like we’re all set. Unfortunately for seven of us, it’s going to be a bit tight but hopefully the larger mattress is big enough for four. I know the smaller is for three.” The man scratched at the back of his head. “Ah, any ideas on sleeping arrangements?”</p>
<p>“You, me, and Lora can take the smaller,” Beckett piped in. “We’ve done it before.”</p>
<p>Cole looked to Sam. “You good sharing a tent with three men?”</p>
<p>Sam snorted. “I have seven brothers. With these boys? I’ll be fine. They know better than to try anything.”</p>
<p>“Alright. That settles that, then. Mattresses in first and then we’ll tuck the stuff in around them.”</p>
<p>Cole took the lead again but it was a gentle command. Everyone knew what needed to happen and there wasn’t much need for direction once the mattresses were manhandled into place. When bags and belongings were safely stowed in the tents, Lora poked her head into the larger. “Cole wants to do smores despite the hour. Does anyone else?”</p>
<p>“Ooo! Absolutely!” Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet.</p>
<p>Sam wasn’t far behind, commenting, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a roasted marshmallow.”</p>
<p>Artemis followed at a more sedated pace, pausing in the entrance of the tent as Lora asked Orlean, “Did you want to at least join us?”</p>
<p>He looked back. Orlean was fiddling with his art history textbook. It took a moment before he looked over as he stood. “Yeah. I’ve got a few more pages to read and I don’t want to waste a battery for it.”</p>
<p>Artemis led the way back to the fire and settled beside Beckett. They handed him a long, thin metal rod with two prongs at the end and a marshmallow, one already shoved in their mouth. “Thanks,” slipped off his tongue easily as he skewered the marshmallow with both prongs. Orlean settled at his side as he tucked his marshmallow close to the flames.</p>
<p>He smiled when he caught Beckett passing Orlean a marshmallow and Orlean promptly taking a solid bite out of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something woke him up. For a moment, he thought it was simply because the day had started but when he pushed himself up, night was still thick inside the tent. He rubbed at his face. Exhaustion pulled at him as annoyance curled in his chest. Whatever dream he had been in was long gone from his memory and it felt more like he hadn’t dreamt at all.</p><p>His head came up, confusion and adrenaline shooting through him as he looked towards the tent entrance. The tent wasn’t quiet. Dean was snoring slightly at the back of the tent, both Orlean and Sam’s soft breathing filling the air. Orlean shifted, muttering something incoherent but there was something there in the darkness that he couldn’t quite here.</p><p>He carefully crawled out from between Sam and Orlean. Sam shifted closer to Dean and he took it as the only disturbance he caused.</p><p>He let out the breath he had been holding, standing. Shoes were quickly shoved on and a sweater pulled over his head before he moved to the tent’s entrance. He slipped his fingers around the zipper of the entrance and muted the noise as best he could till there was a gap big enough for him to slip out. The air outside the tent was crisp, sharp, and he quickly replaced the flap and zipper to keep the draft at a minimum. The night wasn’t silent. At minimum the river made enough noise to make that impossible. There were other sounds but none of them had been what he had heard. Or thought he heard. It was like the noise was on the edge of his hearing, making it nearly impossible to discern what it actually was.</p><p>The zipper opening on the other tent made him jump. He turned, watching as a figure stepped out holding something. The zipper was replaced before there was a click accompanied by light. The stream of light landed on his chest.</p><p>“Everything alright, Tye?”</p><p>He smiled, finding himself relaxing at Cole’s voice. “Yeah. Just got woken up by something. Figured I could at least make sure it wasn’t something to be worried about before going back to sleep.”</p><p>“Something you can half hear, right?”</p><p>The smile fell from his face. “Y-yeah. Did it wake you too?”</p><p>“No. Lora woke me up. She wanted me to go check on the vehicles to see if it was anything there.”</p><p>He nodded, stepping towards Cole. “I’ll go with you so you’re not out there alone.”</p><p>“Thanks,” carried Cole’s smile before the other turned.</p><p>He fell into step at Cole’s side for as long as the trail permitted. The trek to the vehicles was quiet but short. When they stepped onto the gravel drive, not even the river could be heard anymore. He frowned as he followed Cole towards the familiar vehicles, gaze wandering the empty camping lot. “Wow. It really is deserted over here.”</p><p>“More than when we had arrived. Not sure why people didn’t stick around.” Cole fished out a set of keys and unlocked the larger camper first. “Let me go pee since we’re here and then we’ll do a sweep around the vehicles.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Light filled the camper as Cole hit the light switch on his way in. Artemis followed after, closing and locking the door out of habit. Cole beelined for the bathroom and for a moment Artemis stood in the middle of the room at a loss. He rotated slowly before starting for the driver’s seat. He moved the blackout curtain enough to slip into the small space beyond. As it fell shut behind him, he was cast in darkness. His hand found the back of both seats and he settled into the passenger waiting for his eyes to adjust.</p><p>The river was somewhere in front of him through the trees but the forest was too thick for him to even get a glint of moonlight off of water. Still, despite the waning moon overhead barely giving the night any light, his gaze wandered the trees curious if there was any wildlife awake.</p><p>Something moved off to his left. At first he didn’t really reacted. He was in the camper, he was safe, and so when he looked over, he expected it to be a play of shadows out of the corner of his eye from the trees dancing in a light breeze.</p><p>Adrenaline shot through him and he leapt to his feet, right hand finding the dash to keep himself steady. The memory of the thing in the smoke nipped at the back of his mind as he started at the now empty spot. There had been…<em>something</em> in the spot at the other end of the row but it had vanished before he could focus on it properly. The rest of the lot looked empty but he didn’t dare move more in case he drew whatever it had been’s attention.</p><p>“Tye?”</p><p>Artemis jumped, turning sharply as the curtain was drawn back, filling the small space with light. What grin had started to cross Cole’s face fell to be replaced by concern. “You alright?” Cole’s gaze went out the windows. “Did you see something?”</p><p>He shook his head, not sure he had even seen anything in the first place. “Just spooking myself with shadows.” Cole’s concerned gaze fell on him again but he pulled himself into a relaxed stance. “Let’s do our check and head back. I’m sure Lora’s getting worried by now.”</p><p>“Ah, you’re probably right. Come on.”</p><p>Cole let him exit the camper first before shutting off the lights and following. The other vehicle was a smaller camper in the next spot over. They did a lap around both vehicles and while they found nothing around the vehicles, Artemis couldn’t help but took towards the spot at the far end of the row when it came into view.</p><p>Nothing was there and he didn’t see the thing again.</p><p>“Alright. Looks like we’re all clear.” Cole shifted the flashlight to his other hand. “Have you heard the noise since we’ve been here?”</p><p>Artemis shook his head. “I haven’t really heard it since it woke me up.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Must have been from the lake, then.”</p><p>“You truly think Lora and I had heard something, then?”</p><p>Cole looked at him but the shadows made it hard to see his expression, let alone his eyes. “I hadn’t really thought much about Lora’s concern till I saw you outside the tent. I don’t have the best hearing. Lora’s always had really good ears. I bet if I had woken Kit, they would have heard whatever it was too. They’ve got really good ears too.”</p><p>Cole started for the trail head and he fell into step beside him. “Is it possible for the sound to carry that far across the lake?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” They both knew the area meaning Cole knew exactly which spot Artemis was referring to. The only other camper lot was on the far side of the very large lake and, outside the beach he and the others had started fishing on, there weren’t very many camping spots to pitch a tent - legally or otherwise. “If you hear it when we get back, we can always follow the river back to the lake and see if it’s on the beach. Otherwise I don’t think it’s anything we can worry about.”</p><p>Silence settled between them. Only the sound of their footfall and their own breath kept it from being absolute. After a while, the sounds of the river joined in, filling the silence.</p><p>Cole’s demeanor changed. “Cole?”</p><p>“I think the others are up?”</p><p>Artemis had been too lost in thought to pay much attention to the trail itself so when he brought his gaze up, he was surprised to see light through the trees. “They looking for us?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. They’re not pointing the flashlights at us.” Cole picked up the pace. “Come on.”</p><p>Even with it being a tended trail, the jog Cole settled at was still dangerous in the limited light. Artemis had to trust that if anything was on the trail, Cole would find it first. Fortunately the trail opened up onto the stretch of riverbank where the tents were at without either of them hurting themselves. The flashlights were in the hands of their companions but something seemed off.</p><p>Cole went straight to Lora. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Apprehension filled Artemis’s chest. Why was <em>everyone</em> up?</p><p>“Did you find anything?” Lora asked, taking Cole’s offered hand when they were close enough.</p><p>“Other than the two campers alone in the lot, no. Why is everyone awake?”</p><p>“Shhh,” Beckett encouraged softly from somewhere between the two tents. “Listen.”</p><p>Artemis stilled, eyes focused on Beckett’s outline. The loudest noise was his own heartbeat in his ears followed closely by the sounds of the river but as his pulse slowed down, he started to think there was nothing to hear.</p><p>Until there was a tone that drew his attention to the trees behind the tents.</p><p>Every hair stood on end as he stared at the tree line. The tone changed, shifted, and danced around but it was faint enough that despite being able to hear it, he couldn’t tell what it was.</p><p>“Is that…” Dean started so quietly that Artemis barely made out the words. It took a stretch before he could pick out the shifting tone again.</p><p>“It sounds like an old <strong>radio</strong>,” Orlean offered. Orlean shifted the flashlight to the trees where Artemis had been looking but didn’t seem to find anything in the slow sweep. It passed over the others, though, and Artemis caught them all looking at the trees. “Do we…go check it out?”</p><p>“Have you never watched a horror movie?” Sam interjected, her voice a fair pitch higher than normal. He realized she was clinging to Dean and it looked like Dean was clinging right back. “No. Best thing to do is grab what we need and walk back to the campers.”</p><p>“And leave the tents behind?” Cole interjected, the frown evident in his words.</p><p>“You can buy those when we get back,” Sam snapped back. “I don’t want to get murdered out in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>“She’s right, Cole,” Lora interjected before Cole could get going. “We’re not planning on camping again anytime soon so we can save up for new mattresses and tents. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I know but-” There was a snap of wood in the trees beyond the tents cutting Cole’s words off. If anyone in the group wasn’t already panicking, that would have done it. Artemis froze on the spot as every flashlight turned to the trees. Cole’s harsh whisper wrapped around the camp, drawing all of their attention. “Everyone, towards Artemis. Make a break for the camper when I tell you to. Lora has the keys.”</p><p>Sam and Dean didn’t waste time hurrying to his side. Orlean followed after them keeping his flashlight steadily pointed where Cole’s and Lora’s were. Lora walked over to Artemis, Cole following slowly behind only to stop two steps in. “Beckett.” Beckett hadn’t moved. They were still standing there looking at the forest and Artemis didn’t understand why. “Beckett, come on.”</p><p>Cole started for Beckett but there was another snap accompanied by more noise. The sound had been steadily growing and now it was crystal clear. It was a classical piece - something like Beethoven or Bach - playing over an old radio. It was turned down as a body stepped into one of the beams of light.</p><p>Despite the uniform, no one relaxed, and by the sheepish look on the park ranger’s face, it seemed the ranger didn’t take any offense. “Sorry about that, folks. That must of startled all of you.”</p><p>“What were you doing hiking off trail?” Cole all but demanded. Artemis glanced at him. There was still distance between Cole and Beckett.</p><p>Again, it seemed the ranger took no offense. “There’s a clearing a couple hundred yards back where people like to illegally camp. Hadn’t been informed folks had settled here for the night and figured I’d make my rounds.” The ranger frowned. “Good I did, too. It best you folk pack up and head out soon. We’ve got word from the weather station a nasty storm’s coming in that’ll most likely block off the pass by noon.”</p><p>Cole’s stance shifted slightly. “Alright. We’ll start packing up and heading out. Thanks for letting us know.”</p><p>The ranger nodded. “Safe travels, folks.”</p><p>Artemis felt the group shift as the ranger started to walk towards the trail head Artemis was standing close to and Artemis took the initiative to break it. He started for the tents like he was following the ranger’s words and the others followed. He glanced back but the ranger didn’t. Instead, the man turned the radio back on and continued on his merry way down the trail. He looked to the others.</p><p>“Start letting the air out of the mattresses and empty the tents,” Cole softly directed the group, eyes still on the ranger’s retreating back even though the darkness had swallowed the stranger. “We’ll leave as soon as we can get everything broken down and packed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before anyone could move to follow Cole’s directions, a cacophony of sound came from the tents. The blaring alarm made everyone jump and it took Artemis far too long to realize it was the emergency broadcast alert coming from their cell phones. The group quietly dispersed to the tents. Artemis pulled his phone from where he had stashed it. It had stopped screaming but the screen was still on from the push notification.</p>
<p>“Seems like that strange dude was right,” Dean commented, looking up from his phone. “Snowstorm for the area. Alert’s in affect in three hours with far too much snow for my liking.”</p>
<p>Far too much was right. They were expecting two to three feet by the end of the day as a minimum. There was no telling if the pass would remain open once the storm hit.</p>
<p>Cole pulled the flap back on their tent gaining everyone’s attention. “Come on. Pack up. We’ve got to move quickly.”</p>
<p>Artemis shoved his phone into a pocket and started gathering his things.</p>
<p>The sun started peaking over the horizon when the last zipper was pulled closed. He grabbed what he could manage before grabbing one end of the bundled tents. Orlean grabbed the other and together they shared the weight as the group started for the campers. Despite how bizarre the whole encounter had been, the mass of clouds rolling in from the west was impossible to miss even if they hadn’t all received the emergency alert.</p>
<p>“We’re stopping by the cabin to grab everything else but you guys are more than welcome to take the second camper and head through the pass before the snow starts,” Cole suggested, shutting and locking the compartment door.</p>
<p>“I still have things at the cabin,” Sam interjected, sounding distraught.</p>
<p>“We all do,” Orlean spoke up. “I’ll drive the other camper and follow you.”</p>
<p>Cole gave them a skeptical look. “You sure? We may be cutting close as it is.”</p>
<p>Orlean shrugged. “More hands makes light work. It’ll make sure everyone has a chance of getting out.”</p>
<p>Dean spoke up. “We’ll ride with Orlean. Tye, go with them and we’ll see you there.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” he asked, looking to Orlean. “I can be your navigator.”</p>
<p>Orlean waved him off. “I won’t lose you guys and if I do, I’ve got GPS.” Orlean stepped closer, lowering his voice. “Take the downtime. You look like you need it more than I need a navigator.”</p>
<p>The exhaustion wrapped around him for a breath before he forced it back. “Only if you’re sure.”</p>
<p>Orlean nodded, gaze drifting to over his shoulder. “Check in on Beckett. I don’t like how they hadn’t responded to their brother.”</p>
<p>“I will. Drive safe.”</p>
<p>Orlean nodded, stepping away. As Artemis climbed into the camper, he caught Cole passing Orlean the keys to the other camper muttering something to younger as he did so. Inside the camper, Lora was crossing the main space towards the front seats. She smiled at him, offering gently, “They’re on the bed if you want to go join. Should be safe enough for the thirty minute drive. Don’t fret about the sheets. We’ll wash them later.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>He waited till she was busy up at the front seats before he headed towards the bedroom. The sound of the camper door closing chased after him but he didn’t look back. Cole’s voice drifted towards him; it was soft and quickly followed by Lora’s. He closed the bedroom door, sending the space into darkness. It wasn’t absolute. The blackout shades were open to the sheer shades on the left side - the side pointing west - allowing the ambient morning light to fill the room enough for him to make out Beckett’s form laying on the bed. They didn’t respond to him, didn’t say a word about him closing the door, and he wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not. Kicking off his shoes and dusting off his pants, he walked over to the bed and clambered on. The thing was massive compared to what he had slept on the night before but that was probably due to the fact that it was just him and Beckett.</p>
<p>Beckett watched as he got between them and the western window, putting the window to his right and Beckett to his left as he settled on his back. The engine kicked on but it was muffled, faint, like the radio had been when it had woken him up.</p>
<p>“Do you think he was an actual ranger?” Beckett asked, their quiet voice cutting through what silence existed as the camper started to move.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” he offered honestly. “I’ve only seen them at the park entrances.” He turned his head to look at them and found himself meeting Beckett’s gaze. “Why didn’t you join us when Cole called for you?”</p>
<p>Beckett frowned. “I’m not sure. I had heard him - I remember hearing him - but I didn’t want to move.” They turned their gaze back to the ceiling, the frown deepening. “It was like if I moved, I would lose whatever ground I was holding; like it would put us all at risk if I moved.”</p>
<p>Unease pulled at him at that. “Beckett,” he started but the words weren’t ready. He had to finish sorting through them and it caused a pause that seemed to stretch on forever. “When you were taking pictures of the smoke, did you see something fly through it that wasn’t a swallow?”</p>
<p>Beckett blinked and looked back at him. The confusion edged in curiosity made it clear that they hadn’t. “Like what?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, turning his head towards the ceiling. He watched as the shadows dance on the wall above his head from the passing trees. The camper was heading north, though it turned east as he watched the shadows move. “I’m not sure. It was most likely just my eyes playing tricks on me but I thought I saw something other than a swallow fly through the part you were taking pictures of.”</p>
<p>The sound of loose gravel in the wheel wells filled the stretch of time neither of them talked. Beckett reached over and touched his arm, gaining his gaze. “Do you remember what it looked like?”</p>
<p>“No. Just that it was large. It looked black but that was probably more from it being out of the corner of my-” Pain flared from his right shoulder startling a hiss out of him. It was a stabbing pain, pulling the thought of someone burying a sharp <strong>blade</strong> into his shoulder even as the imagery didn’t sit right. Beckett was up and on their knees beside him, hands hovering over him. The pain was brief, fading as quickly as it had shot through him. He rubbed at his shoulder and neck, grounding out a curse before offering Beckett, “I’m ok. I’m ok. I think a muscle just seized or something. It hurt, whatever it was, but it’s fading now.”</p>
<p>Beckett relaxed. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>He nodded, sitting up. “Yeah.” He rolled his shoulder. “See? No pain.”</p>
<p>Beckett nodded before letting out a laugh. “You nearly gave me a heart attack crying out like that.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Nearly gave myself one.” The mood sobered a bit. “You really hadn’t seen anything in the smoke?”</p>
<p>“Just the swallows. Sorry.”</p>
<p>He waved them off. “Nothing to be sorry for. It truly might have been my eyes playing tricks on me with one of the swallows.”</p>
<p>“Could’ve been a bat,” Beckett suggested flopping back onto the bed. “Wish I’d seen a bat.”</p>
<p>“There’s bats in the neighborhood, you know.”</p>
<p>Beckett grinned at them. “That’s not the same and you know it.” Beckett’s gaze went to the ceiling again as they tucked their hands behind their head. “Could you imagine getting a picture of a wild bat flying through our campfire smoke? That would have been so cool.”</p>
<p>“How many pictures did you take?”</p>
<p>Beckett sat up. “Don’t know. I can find out, though.”</p>
<p>The camper jostled around them but Beckett didn’t seem to notice. They crawled across the mattress as if they were used to their world being unsteady and settled on their stomach once they reached the edge of the bed. Artemis stayed laying down, knowing he would not be quite as graceful. Beckett returned to their spot on the bed with camera case in hand.</p>
<p>The zipper opened with ease and Beckett pulled the camera out with care. Artemis was impressed by how careful Beckett was even after years of owning the camera. They left the cap in place and turned the camera on. The display blinked to life and he watched as they adjusted the brightness before going into the gallery. “Eleven twenty-six.”</p>
<p>He stared at the 1126 sitting in the corner of the display before looking at their face. His expression was an exaggerated neutral. “And how many are the same photo?”</p>
<p>Beckett grinned. “Oh, I’d say about a good 5/6 are. I’ll be impressed if I get more than 100 photos out of the batch. I had the camera set to capture multiple shots, especially when I was trying to catch the swallows in the smoke.”</p>
<p>“You brought your laptop, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s at the cabin. I’ll set up at the dining table and go through them. You’re welcome to watch but as a warning I do a lot of flipping back and forth. Makes Cole sick when he’s watching me work.”</p>
<p>He found that rather amusing. “I’m honestly not surprised.”</p>
<p>“But yeah. As soon as we’re back at the cabin I’ll start downloading the photos and…”</p>
<p>It was like Beckett’s voice faded. He could see them still chatting away but about what he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that there was something in the corner of the room to his right, the corner that was farthest from them both, and it was watching him.</p>
<p>It was like his brain fried. He couldn’t think, couldn’t get his thoughts going rapidly enough to response to the situation. He had to warn Beckett, though. Beckett hadn’t seen it yet. They were just sitting there tucking the camera into some safe spot in the room and there was something in the corner.</p>
<p>He could scream, he reasoned. He should scream, scream bloody murder till someone noticed it too. Someone else had to see it too. It had to-</p>
<p>Beckett turned and looked right at the corner. Whatever had gripped him vanished as he blinked.</p>
<p>Whatever had been in the corner was gone.</p>
<p>“Artemis?” He jumped, head snapping around to stare at them. Beckett hadn’t moved from their spot on the other side of the bed. “You alright?”</p>
<p>He took in a breath, steadying himself. “Yeah. Just tired.” The lie slipped out with practiced ease and he knew it was believable. It was always believable.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, Beckett could read him like a book. “You sure?” they asked, offering him the out.</p>
<p>He didn’t like lying to them but he wasn’t about to get them involved with his crazy if he didn’t have to. Still, he offered them an encouraging smile and a half truth in turn. “I’m fine, Beckett. Just some leftover jumpiness from this morning mixing in with the lack of proper sleep.”</p>
<p>They let it be and he silently thanked them for taking that at face value. “Fair enough. I was asking what you thought we should do for the six hours to my brother’s place. Did we want to just hop in the camper with the others and leave my brother and Lora to their own devices? Did we want to keep the group separate?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I think that depends on how things go at the cabin. We’ve got a lot to get together before the storm shuts down the pass and then we have to stay ahead of the storm.”</p>
<p>Beckett went hunting for something. “I wonder if Sam remembers what the Doppler site had been.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised to see it had been their phone, commenting, “Most likely. If not her, then Orlean would.”</p>
<p>“How far out from the cabin are we?”</p>
<p>“Let me check.” He pulled out his own phone as Beckett flopped back onto the bed beside him. A few quick taps got him into the map but the network was being slow. “Give it a second. It’s being slow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rodent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He frowned, looking at the window. The sheer shade obscured a lot of the view but he could make out the faint shapes of trees passing slowly by before there was a soft jerk forward and the camper stopped.</p>
<p>“There’s no way we’re already there, is there?” Beckett asked, a frown on their face.</p>
<p>He shook his head, getting up. “Not a chance. It’s a thirty minute drive without traffic and if enough people got the notice, we’ll hit traffic.”</p>
<p>He opened the bedroom door and moved to the front seats. Beckett’s footfall was soft behind him. The front curtain was open and he didn’t wait to speak up. “What’s going on? Why’d we stop?” he asked, gaze going out the windshield.</p>
<p>The winding road disappeared around a cliff side but he could make out a portion of it in the distance. The flashing lights were hard to miss.</p>
<p>“Might have been an accident,” Cole offered, “could have been a landslide. Either way, I don’t think we’ll make it to the pass.”</p>
<p>“Do we want to just hunker down at the cabin, then? We had already planned on being there for a week.”</p>
<p>“We could send you lot on ahead. You’d just have to be without whatever’s at the cabin till the pass clears out.”</p>
<p>He caught a glimpse of the little notification on the map about an accident ahead before he closed the app. “Let me call Orlean.” A few quick taps and the sound of the phone ringing filled the small space.</p>
<p><em>“Yo,”</em> Orlean answered.</p>
<p>“You’re on speaker,” he informed him.</p>
<p>Cole took over the conversation. “There’s an accident up ahead. Even going around will make it near impossible to stop at the cabin AND make it through the pass. We can stop by the store and brave the masses for what little more we need supply wise but if you guys are up to being without whatever’s at the cabin, I’ll send Artemis and Beckett to you now and you guys can take the back route to the pass.”</p>
<p><em>“The Doppler’s got the storm moving to hit the pass first,”</em> Sam interjected, muffled at first until she got closer. <em>“We’d just as likely get caught in it trying to leave now as we would trying to go around this.”</em></p>
<p>Beckett presented their screen. “It just updated.” Lora took the phone so that she could show Cole while he kept his eyes on the traffic. “The storm shifted from the predicted enough to be a problem.”</p>
<p>“Then we hunker down at the cabin. We’ve already got enough food to last the week but I want to stop by the store and get a bit more just in case.”</p>
<p>“Best bale now, then.” He pointed at the coming turn. “We can take that to get to the store.”</p>
<p>“Orlean, follow as best you can. Artemis, can you go ride with them and help navigate in case we hit troubles?”</p>
<p><em>“Traffic’s moving,”</em> Orlean pointed out, <em>“and we’ll be fine. I’ll stay on the line and Beckett’s already texting Sam. We won’t lose you.”</em></p>
<p>Cole sighed, taking the turn as soon as it was clear. Artemis got a brief glimpse of the other camper’s bumper as it followed close. “Sorry about this, guys. Hadn’t intended to get us all caught in a snowstorm.”</p>
<p><em>“Hey, some things can’t be helped,” </em>Orlean countered.</p>
<p>Sam added, <em>“The snow wasn’t predicted to come in till tomorrow and only with a few inches. It didn’t ramp up to this severity till a few hours before the alert went out; this is just how rapidly things can change. At least we now have the systems to warn people.”</em></p>
<p>“Did it really come out of nowhere?” he inquired. “I thought our weather tech was better than that.”</p>
<p>He could practically see her shaking her head as she explained, <em>“They were keeping an eye on it but it’s hard to tell what a storm cell will do until it happens. Even the prediction of heavy snowfall can be inaccurate but I trust what they’re seeing happening to the west that we’ll at least have blizzard conditions for the duration it’s over us.”</em></p>
<p>“There’s already snowfall?” Cole asked, alarmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, it’s a big system. If Beckett still has their phone, they can zoom out on the map and show you where the snowfall is at. And it’s a good thing that it’s hitting something other than us right now. Gives meteorologists time to gather more data before ensuing more panic if panic is needed.”</em>
</p>
<p>He frowned at that. “So there’s a chance it could be worse than predicted?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only in longevity. It could settle over us for a few days but right now the winds are pushing it through rather quickly, thus the blizzard concern. Even a lack of inches can create blizzard conditions if the winds are right. But if this settles in the valley, we really could see feet worth of snow by the end of the week, let alone this evening.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Then let’s hope the winds keep it going,” Cole said. “We’re about a half hour out from the store and, depending on how busy that it, could be another two to three hours before we make it to the cabin. When is the snow supposed to start?”</p>
<p><em>“For the area?”</em> There was a pause. <em>“They’re still expecting it heaviest around noon but we should start seeing it a few hours prior. Most likely we’ll get the winds first, though I am surprised we haven’t gotten them yet. The temperature difference between yesterday and today is ridiculous. From their expectations, we’ve already reached the high for the day. It’s only going to get colder.”</em></p>
<p>“So take the winds as the first warning, then.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pretty much.”</em>
</p>
<p>Cole sighed. “Alright. We’ll hit the store for food and water.” There was a pause and he watched Cole’s hands flex around the steering wheel. “I know this is probably overkill but when we get back, I’ll need an extra hand to remove the two water tanks from the campers and we’ll take them in to use as backup on the off chance something goes wrong.”</p>
<p>“Nothing should,” Lora added, her voice light and reassuring as she gave Cole’s arm a gentle squeeze. “The cabin’s been made to withstand more than a simple blizzard and the pipes will be fine. But, if it will ease your mind, we’ll pull the tanks.”</p>
<p><em>“I’ll help with the tanks, Cole,”</em> Orlean put in as Cole shot her an appreciated look that looked a little pinched.</p>
<p><em>“So will I and Sam, if you need any other help,”</em> Dean added.</p>
<p><em>“We trust your judgment in this,”</em> Sam finished off. <em>“If you want to be set for a week without running water and electricity, let’s prep for it.”</em></p>
<p>A look crossed Cole’s face but Artemis was at the wrong angle to understand what it had been. “Thanks, guys. Hopefully it’s just me being paranoid.”</p>
<p>Orlean spoke up again. <em>“Nothing wrong with a healthy dose of caution.”</em></p>
<p>There wasn’t much conversation after that beyond small talk between Dean and Lora with a random comment here and there from the others. It passed the time and was enough of a distraction that by the time they made it to the store, Artemis realized that the winds had arrived. The entire camper shuddered against the force of one gale as he rummaged through what had been left in the camper looking for a coat or sweater. Lora was on the other side of the bed while he could hear Cole and Beckett talking in the main space waiting for the others.</p>
<p>The air pressure in the camper changed as his hand wrapped around a familiar sleeve. “Found them, Lora,” he announced, pulling out first the sweater he had grabbed before going and pulling out the rest of the pile. It was measly to say the least but there was enough there to keep everyone warm. Lora went through it as she made it a more manageable pile as Sam and Dean’s voices drifted into the room. The pressure settled back to normal. “Hopefully some got left in the other camper as well.”</p>
<p>He followed Lora out. There was a pile on the table that Lora added to. “Oh good. You were able to find some,” Lora commented, pulling out one of the heavier sweaters and passing it and a jacket to Cole. “Here.”</p>
<p>Beckett snuck closer and started digging through the pile. Artemis moved over to Orlean. He could wait till the others were done. “How cold is it out there?”</p>
<p>“Enough that I want a second sweater once there’s room,” Orlean deadpanned with a flat expression. “The wind’s brutal.”</p>
<p>“See if you can’t find something else for me while your in there,” Dean interjected, voice low. “What I picked is too tight.”</p>
<p>Artemis looked over Dean’s choice. “Take it off. Beckett will probably fit that better anyways and we’ll get something that’s looser.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. There was an attempt to get the sweater off but it really was too small for him to manage it on his own. It took Sam and Orlean to get him out of it without hurting himself or the sweater. Artemis took it, not missing Cole passing Sam a heavy coat for Dean to try. Artemis passed the sweater to Beckett who was already in one sweater. They didn’t hesitate to pull on the one Dean had been wearing.</p>
<p>“Here.” Beckett handed him a rather familiar sweater. It had been old when he had last seen it and to see it now still relatively whole was amazing. What felt remained of the image on the chest was the base and a vague shape of some <strong>rodent</strong>. He pulled it on even as he asked, “What had been on this? A mouse?”</p>
<p>“Rabbit,” Beckett supplied, passing him a lined wind breaker that was definitely too big. He pulled it on anyways.</p>
<p>“What happened to the rest of it?”</p>
<p>Beckett looked at the chest of the sweater. “Either the hot glue melted or the pieces got torn off.” They met his gaze. “I’m surprised you remember it at all. You saw it, what, once?”</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Cole called out, drawing everyone’s attention. “Everyone bundled?” There was a murmur of affirmations. “Good. Let’s get in and get some supplies.”</p>
<p>It was still early enough in the morning that the store wasn’t as busy as he had somehow expected it to be. There were a number of cars in the parking lot - a good number for almost nine on a weekday - but it was as if it was a normal day and they were the only ones stressing the coming storm. Once inside the store, it was clear they weren’t, but there was still plenty of water to get and plenty of groceries to pick from.</p>
<p>Lora and Sam broke off from the group in the produce department while Cole and Dean went for the meat. It had been agreed that while they were going to prep for a week, they were also going to still eat well. Still, Beckett took one of the carry baskets and started on the soup aisle as he and Orlean were sent to go get water and the few other essentials they would need.</p>
<p>Orlean stopped at the start of the water aisle, eyes already on the paper aisle. “I’ll go get toiletries if you’ve got the water.”</p>
<p>“Go for it,” he encouraged. Orlean walked off, leaving him alone with the cart.</p>
<p>He pulled four of the largest jugs available onto the undercarriage of the cart before wandering down the aisle. He knew if water went out for a week, it wouldn’t be nearly enough, but he trusted that it would only be for a last resort. He grabbed an assortment of sports drinks and juices before grabbing two cases of soda. There were already several at the cabin but it wasn’t like they wouldn’t get consumed at some point if they weren’t trapped there for a week.</p>
<p>Orlean found him as he was putting the soda in the cart and there was a pleased glint in the other’s eye that had him stop second guessing his decision. Orlean tucked the two large packs of toilet paper on top of the neatly packed drinks before tucking in a few boxes of bar soap, a small bottle of dish soap, and a large tube of the toothpaste he knew Beckett and Cole favored. He raised an eyebrow at Orlean. Orlean shrugged. “They’ve got good taste. If anyone runs out, we’ll have a spare and it’ll get used eventually.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think we’re going overboard with this, do you?” he found himself asking, tugging on the cart to start for the others.</p>
<p>“I’d much rather be over prepared and lack the stress than under prepared and stressed the entire time.” Orlean stopped at the frozen chicken breasts and grabbed two of the large bags. “Besides, this way we can camp out in the cabin for the next week and ignore the rest of the world. As much fun as camp sight hopping sounded, after this morning I’m all good for holding up in the cabin and not coming out till we have to leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“With you on that.”</p>
<p>He looked over to Cole and Dean at Cole’s comment. The two put a good collection of meats into the cart. Cole added, “Should provide us enough variety with what we already have to eat well the next week.”</p>
<p>“The nice thing about staying at the cabin,” Lora added, joining them with Sam. They put in their assortment of fresh produce. Beckett wasn’t far behind toting the carry basket with bread on top of some number of soups. “We should be good to go, then.”</p>
<p>“Did we need anything from dairy?” Orlean asked, helping Beckett put the bread and cans into the cart.</p>
<p>“We could pick up another carton of eggs?” Cole directed at Lora.</p>
<p>She didn’t stop going through what was already in the cart. She passed one of the bags of frozen chicken back to Orlean. “Another carton wouldn’t hurt. Eggs are versatile. We should pick up some more cheese and milk, though. Should be good on seasonings for everything else.” She passed Beckett two cans, of which Beckett put back into the cart.</p>
<p>“Random eats,” Beckett explained.</p>
<p>Lora accepted that before finishing, “Anything else we need is already at the cabin and this will allow some variety in meals over the next few days.”</p>
<p>Orlean wandered back with a carton of eggs, two blocks of cheese, and a gallon of milk. There was a small tub of butter on his tiny stack. “Date was far enough out on the milk that I got a gallon. Figured we could do with extra butter. Throw it in the freezer till we need it, if we need it.”</p>
<p>Lora helped him tuck the items in the cart as Cole closed his hands around the front of the cart. “Alright. Does anyone need anything else while we’re here?” No one said yes. “Alright. Let’s get checked out and on our way.”</p>
<p>It turned out to be well timed. He hadn’t really noticed the influx of people till they were hearing the call for cashiers over the radios, the line that had only been them and the two people ahead of them suddenly turning into ten by the time they reached the register. Orlean and Cole settled into loading the belt as Dean and Sam settled at the bags. Lora stood before the cashier starting up small talk with ease. Beckett wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him out of the way. They leaned back against the wall across from the bags, grinning at Dean’s antics as Sam smacked him for them. Artemis stood beside them, gaze wandering what he could see of the store.</p>
<p>The influx of the line was controlled with the four registers now open but he could see the masses in grocery. It was only a matter of time before there would be a need for more registers.</p>
<p>“Think it’ll be bad?”</p>
<p>He looked out of the corner of his eye at Beckett. They were watching their companions. “I don’t think it’s as bad as we’re fearing but it probably won’t be anything we can sneeze at.”</p>
<p>“Are you disappointed?”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>They shrugged. “The plans. Most of this had been from yours and Cole’s hard work planning all this.”</p>
<p>He let the wall take his weight. “I hadn’t really gotten attached to the plan. It was a guideline able to be changed at a whim’s notice.” He could make out the total from where they stood. He made a mental note to send Cole some cash as he watched the man insert a card into the chip reader. “I really am with Orlean on the whole hunkering down in the cabin for the rest of the week. Even if I had mapped everything out, I don’t want to have a repeat of this morning. That had been beyond weird.”</p>
<p>Beckett stepped away from the wall as Cole took the receipt from the cashier. He followed their lead, rejoining the group as they made their way towards the exit.</p>
<p>Cole spoke up as they exited the store. “When we get back, those that are helping me with the tanks unload groceries. I’m going to drain the systems before unhooking the tanks and that’ll take some time. The rest of you check the wood in the store room, see if we need to add to it before the storm gets too bad. We should be ok but I want to be sure before the storm hits.”</p>
<p>“Did we need to pick up wood?” Sam asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“No. There’s a couple trees marked in the woods we can chop if needed but we should be good.”</p>
<p>Artemis raised an eyebrow at that out of amusement and disbelief. “You can chop down a tree.”</p>
<p>Cole grinned at him. “I can certainly try.”</p>
<p>They loaded the groceries into the larger camper and left as the worst of the winds arrived. He found the deck of cards before joining Beckett at the table. He shuffled and dealt for Speed. Beckett seemed quite content with the game choice as they picked up their hand and grabbed one of the two start cards for the discard piles. The ride to the cabin passed in a blur of cards snapping against the table and the howling wind drowning out the sound of the engine.</p>
<p>“Snow’s starting,” Cole announced as he packed the cards away. “I’ve got to drain both systems before it gets too bad. Beckett, can you go start the other camper?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Beckett finished donning layers before hopping out of the camper. Orlean quickly took their place, followed by Dean and Sam. “We’ve got groceries,” Orlean announced, going for the stored goods. There was some noise of affirmation from Cole.</p>
<p>He tucked the deck of cards into his pocket, patting Orlean’s shoulder. “If you guys need me, I’ll be in the house checking on the wood stock and putting groceries away after that.”</p>
<p>Dean grinned at him as he passed. “See ya in a bit.”</p>
<p>The wind smacked in him the face with a handful of sleet as soon as he opened the door. He sputtered against it, rubbing at his now cold face to get the worst of it off.</p>
<p>The cabin wasn’t massive but it housed the seven of them quite comfortably. He certainly liked it. It was a stocky, one story building with vaulted ceilings. There was a loft instead of an attic that was open to the living room and kitchen space. All the bedrooms and bathrooms were tucked under the loft. His favorite place was the back of the loft where the windows looked out over the back stretch of the property. Someone had build in a window seat and shelving, utilizing the peaked space very well.</p>
<p>The other nice thing about it was that it was warm when he stepped in. He gave a full body shudder as he kicked off his shoes at the door. He could see Lora already moving about the kitchen. The moment she caught sight of him, she crossed to him. “Can you take this downstairs and put it in the ice box? I’ll send one of the others down with the rest we’ll need to put in there to make room for what we bought.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He took the precarious stack of frozen meat. “Store room for the wood was off the main basement space, right? Left door?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She gave him a smile. “And thank you for checking how much we have. It’s appreciated.”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>The stairs for the basement were tucked under the stairs for the loft. It was a bit of a challenge balancing the precarious pile of meats but he managed to get the door open without dropping anything. The basement itself wasn’t finished with drywall on every wall but the pipes and electrical was all tucked away and what concrete was exposed seemed to be by deliberate choice rather than unfinished project. He was at least grateful for the carpet that had been put in. It was cool down there and despite the warmth of the previous day, the basement floor was cool. The ice box was against one of the cement walls with the washer and dryer. The ice box only had a few items in it but he still carefully placed the items in there rather than dumping the armload like he was tempted to do.</p>
<p>Chatter from upstairs drifted down to him as he closed the ice box. He glanced towards the stairs before moving to the door that hid the wood storage. He didn’t care for the room itself - there was no drywall leaving it to feel more cave like than other parts of the basement - but the space was clean. The left wall had metal shelving units with an assortment of tools, cans, and objects for repairs around the cabin. The wood was stacked on one of the two wooden ‘U’s build into the space to keep the wood off the ground and away from the walls. The massive, squared ‘U’s stretched the length of the small room.</p>
<p>“<strong>Fancy</strong>,” slipped off his tongue like it had the first time he had caught a glimpse of them. He closed the door and started for the stairs. The ‘U’ with wood on it was close to 3/4ths full which, if he had to guess, would last them for the next two weeks even if they burned wood all day every day for the duration. He wasn’t sure, though, so hopefully Cole-</p>
<p>His head whipped around, eyes snapping to the door leading to the store room.</p>
<p>The door was wide open.</p>
<p>He had closed it - he <em>knew</em> he had closed it - but it was gaping open into the space beyond. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to run but his back was against the wall of the stairs as he just stood there staring wide eyed at the doorway. There was no way-it was impossible-it couldn’t-</p>
<p>He caught sight of a black mass at the bottom of the stairs and he bolted.</p>
<p>Or, well, tried to bolt it. Instead, he collided face first into Beckett’s chest.</p>
<p>“Artemis! Are you alright? What happened?”</p>
<p>He gripped at their left arm to keep himself steady before whipping around to find the bottom of the stairs empty. His gaze immediately went to the store room door.</p>
<p>It was still open.</p>
<p>He desperately hoped the movement he had seen in the room before he had been able to focus on the doorway had been a trick of his eyes, a figment of his imagination.</p>
<p>“Artemis?”</p>
<p>He looked up at Beckett. They were looking over the basement area but the concern didn’t morph into anything that spoke of them seeing anything close to what he had seen. “Sorry, Beckett,” he soothed, the lie already off his tongue before he could cull it. “I hadn’t realized you were coming down. I guess I had psyched myself out and you just happened to startle me.”</p>
<p>They were frowning at him. He wasn’t sure if that meant they didn’t believe him.</p>
<p>“Basements can get spooky.” They definitely didn’t believe him as their gaze returned to the basement. “I know Cole still has a hard time going in the basement of his own home. What got you jumpy? The store room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he half lied, grateful for the out. “I don’t know what it is with underground rooms that are not much beyond cement and dirt.”</p>
<p>“I think we all have an instinctual fear of it.” They looked at him again. “I’ll go close the store room door if you want to go let Cole know how much wood we have.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, his fear spiking at the thought of them getting anywhere near whatever that had been. “I can do it. Wait here for a sec.”</p>
<p>He hurried down the stairs before they could counter his words. He was across the space to the door in a heartbeat and he wasn’t overly gentle when he yanked it closed.</p>
<p>The curiosity to know if the thing was in the store room or not was drowned out by the desire to not know.</p>
<p>They hadn’t moved as he rejoined them, feeling jumpy. Beckett didn’t say anything but he did gain a cursory glance over before the other turned and led the way up the stairs.</p>
<p>He fought the urge to look back the entire way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried to hide the sigh that escaped him when he closed the door to the basement. Beckett didn’t wait for him, choosing instead to go talk to Sam who was sitting alone in the living room. “I take it they didn’t need your help, then?”</p>
<p>Sam looked up from her cell phone. “Oh, no. They probably could have used my help but I got a text from my brother I needed to answer.”</p>
<p>He frowned at that as he came to a stop at Beckett’s side. “Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Sam assured him with a huff of annoyance, rolling her eyes. “Mark’s just being over protective as usual. You would think that after I had turned 18 he would have eased up but no. He and the other olders keep treating me like I’m ten even though I turned 24 last month. It’s almost insulting.”</p>
<p>“Older brothers can get that way,” Beckett agreed. “But I doubt anything Cole’s done has been to the same level as yours.”</p>
<p>The huff of a laugh Sam let out seemed sad. “Yeah.” She sighed, sagging into the couch. “I just...when Dad died 9 years ago, I could understand why his and Kyle’s behavior - heck, even Todd’s once he reached 18 - changed but now that Luke is 18 and out at college with Paul and Peter leaving John to be the <em>only</em> one of us still needing a legal guardian, you would think they would let up; that they would recognize that, hey, the majority of us are now functioning adults. You don’t have to check up on us 24/7 anymore.” Sam’s words stalled out but neither he nor Beckett moved to fill it. He wasn’t sure if he had any right to comment on the situation. He had an older sister but she had moved out before he was even out of diapers and hadn’t really stayed in touch. Last he had heard, she was married to Husband #3 with three kids from the first two husbands and a fourth on the way. He didn’t even know his nieces and/or nephews’ names, let alone their genders. Sam picked her phone back up and cast a sad look over the screen. “But as much as it irks me,” she set the phone aside, “I can’t help but feel relieved that he had texted me to call him.” She looked at them. “Kyle’s out there finally introducing his fiancé to the oldest of us. Mark’s been harassing him about it since Kyle started dating Lenix and now that things have settled for Kyle, they’ve finally made the trip out to see him.”</p>
<p>“You’re worried about them,” Beckett pipe in, voice amused but the words gentle.</p>
<p>Sam looked away with a huff, cheeks turning red. “So? Wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“They didn’t have any troubles flying out, then?” he piped in.</p>
<p>Sam sighed again but at least she uncrossed her arms. “Yeah. They landed sometime late last night. They’re hoping to fly out here to see me should the weather permit before they’re off back to New Zealand but with how much trouble they had just to make it to California, I doubt they’ll get the chance to fly here, especially not if this storm sticks around.” Her expression tightened. “Or brings friends.”</p>
<p>“You really could have gone home instead of coming with us.” He knew the words weren’t of much use now but he repeated the old argument anyways.</p>
<p>Sam sighed, repeating her original comeback. “No. It’s the anniversary of Mom’s death and the olders are going to be all mopey. Besides, I saw him and Lenix two months ago. I can let Mark have this visit. There’s talk of surprising Todd so I’m not sure who of the family is aware that Kyle was even coming to visit.” Her expression gained a touch of sadness again. “I hope they manage to give Luke and Paul a chance to see him before he flies back to New Zealand. They took him leaving the country hardest, I think.”</p>
<p>“They probably will,” Beckett spoke, confident in the optimistic viewpoint.</p>
<p>Sam gave them a soft smile but it was fleeting at best.</p>
<p>There was a thudding at the door that disrupted any further conversation. He started for the door without a thought, catching snippets of familiar voice beyond the solid door. The door opened with ease to reveal Orlean’s back and the water tank from the larger camper. Cole had the other end of the tank and while he wasn’t certain the tank wasn’t heavy, it certainly looked awkward enough to require two people.</p>
<p>“Where you headed?” he asked, stepping aside with the door till it touched the wall.</p>
<p>“Basement,” Cole stated as Orlean crossed the threshold. “We’ll store them down there until we either need them or return them to the campers. The tap down there should run clean.”</p>
<p>“I can go run it real quick,” Beckett offered.</p>
<p>Cole tugged on the tank, slowing Orlean to a stop. “If you wouldn’t mind, Kit.”</p>
<p>Beckett bounded ahead of them, opening the door to the basement wide before disappearing down the stairs. He stayed at the front door till Lora and Dean were through with the other tank. He closed and locked the front door before following the slow train of people into the basement. Sam followed the group, joining him down the stairs.</p>
<p>He stopped near the halfway point of the stairs as Cole and Orlean step away from the first tank. They had placed it against the wall that faced the bottom of the stairs, which made sense. The sink was on the left side of the washer and dryer while the icebox took up the remaining wall space on the right. His gaze flickered over the store room door without his consent.</p>
<p>It was open and for a moment, icy dread shot down his spine, but then Beckett slipped out with a stack of wood closing the door behind them. The relief was greatly welcomed. Beckett placed the four pieces of wood down mimicking what must be under the first tank.</p>
<p>“Stick it up against this one on the wood,” Cole directed, gesturing towards the four pieces of wood.</p>
<p>The sink was between the washer machine and the first tank gushing water out of the faucet. The second tank was shoved into place between the first tank and the wall. It was a tight fit but it didn’t sound like they had damaged the wall. Not that he could hear anything beyond the sound of water in the sink.</p>
<p>Cole looked the lot of them over. “Alright. I’ll get the tanks filled if you all want to meander upstairs. Lora, did you want to get lunch going?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Orlean, do you care to help me?”</p>
<p>Orlean offered her a mildly surprised look. “If you need the help.”</p>
<p>The pair started up the stairs. Artemis hugged the railing as Sam pressed against the wall a step below.</p>
<p>“Beckett, mind sticking around?” Cole inquired as Dean took the lead out of the basement.</p>
<p>Beckett took their foot off the bottom step. “Not at all. Do you have the hose?”</p>
<p>He let their conversation fall to mutterings behind him as he followed after Dean and Sam. The pair was chatting about Sam’s brothers - more of her ranting at Dean about how stupid her older brothers were with “their overprotective bullshit” - and having heard the significant points of that conversation already, he started for the loft where he had staked his claim to a sleeping spot.</p>
<p>He stopped on the bottom step, gaze going to Lora in the kitchen. “Did any of the camping bags get brought in? Any of our bags?”</p>
<p>Lora paused wrist deep in something that was coating her entire arm up to the elbow in flour. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“I can go get them,” he offered, stepping back onto the floor.</p>
<p>“We can help,” Dean interjected, wandering over with Sam.</p>
<p>He gave them both a curious look. “Only if you want to.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Will make it go by faster. The wind sucks and the sleet’s uncomfortable. No need for you to be out there for long just because we didn’t want to.”</p>
<p>He chuckled at that. “Fair.” He looked back at Lora. “Campers’ unlocked?”</p>
<p>“Should be. If not, Cole’s got the keys. I believe everything but personal packs got stowed in the large camper.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t lock the smaller,” Orlean added.</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “Sweet. Sam and I will go get our things while you get started on the stuff in the big camper, like Beckett’s camera bag and your own.”</p>
<p>He smiled at that. “Sounds good.”</p>
<p>The wind smacked into them first. The front porch’s roof protected them from getting smacked by the sleet immediately outside the door. He tugged at the outerwear he still wore in an attempt to protect as much of himself from the bite of both elements before dashing out from under the protection of the overhang.</p>
<p>The sleet was unforgiving in its bite but the wind kept it from smacking into him in a way that went directly under every layer he had. He went straight for the door of the camper and gave it a solid yank. It swung open easily on the hinges but the wind pushed against it as if to close the door before he could get in. He pressed his shoulder into the door long enough to get past it and into the camper.</p>
<p>The lights were off but what sunlight was cutting through the storm filled the camper with a nice, slightly muted light from the sheer curtain in the dining space and bedroom and from the open driver’s space. He went straight to the bedroom and pulled Beckett’s camera case out from where they had stowed it, carefully tucking it into the top of their backpack where he knew it normally lived while traveling with more than the camera itself. His backpack was in the undercarriage storage with the other bags which was far easier to access outside than inside.</p>
<p>He had barely stepped into the center of the main space before he froze, one arm frozen awkwardly in the middle of pulling Beckett’s backpack on properly.</p>
<p>Something not human was meandering into the space from the driver’s space. It was vaguely humanoid shape in the aspect that it was bipedal, had four limbs, and something that resembled a head well enough to give him something to look at. The thing was tall, sinewy, but when it spotted him, its height shrank and what mass it had collected into a form with more shape definition, becoming almost bulbous when it stopped compacting itself.</p>
<p>The thing was shorter than he was by a good foot and a half but that didn’t stop him from scrambling backwards when the thing launched itself at him.</p>
<p>Something landed on his shoulders only to immediately kick off, launching itself into the thing coming at him. Unbalanced, he landed hard on his butt, the bulk of the backpack keeping him upright.</p>
<p>Noise filled the small space. Terrible noise.</p>
<p>There was no way of him being able to tell heads or tails of the undulating mass that was two things that looked more shadow or ink than a living creature. He couldn’t figure out how to tell the difference from body and limb, let alone which creature was which, but he saw enough to know that the creatures were capable of great damage with hands that were reshaped into claws and <strong>teeth</strong> that were startling white compared to the rest of their forms.</p>
<p>There was a shriek that cut through his brain and left behind a pounding headache.</p>
<p>One of the forms vanished. How or why and where to he had no idea. One thing could have very well eaten the other and he wouldn’t have been able to tell. The one that remained turned its head. There were no discernible eyes but the mouth was still open enough for the white teeth to mark a point of reference.</p>
<p>There was a loud thud against the camper door before it was yanked open. His eyes left the thing for a second only to return and find that it had vanished. Dean and Sam came barreling in out of breath and bewildered only to find him alone in the camper on the floor probably looking equally bewildered if not outright terrified.</p>
<p>What the hell had he just seen?</p>
<p>What the hell even were those things!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Throw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Artemis!” “You alright?”</p>
<p>They both moved towards him but when Sam stopped and knelt beside him, Dean kept going moving into the bedroom</p>
<p>“What happened? We heard a…a scream.”</p>
<p>He shook his head only to flinch when it make the headache pulse painfully. “It-it wasn’t me.”</p>
<p>“But we heard it come from in here,” Dean countered, crossing to the front seats. “And there’s nothing in here other than you.”</p>
<p>The headache spiked and a growl came from his left side. He closed his eyes against the pain, against the knowledge that whatever it had been, it was still there. Something warm pressed into his left shoulder and he jumped away, running into Sam. He stared, suddenly able to see the creature.</p>
<p>It lowered its head crouching back down and he was left to deal with the bewilderment of the thought that the motion had sprung into his mind as it blinked out of existence again. There was no way it comprehended his action, no way that it understood that it had scared him and regretted such a thing. It wasn’t even real!</p>
<p>“Artemis?” He jumped again, gaze snapping to Sam. He realized she was gripping his shoulders, supporting him. “You alright?”</p>
<p>He looked back at the spot the creature had been in. “I don’t…” The breath shuddered in his chest but he found his mind racing with ease. The lie came and slid off his tongue without restrained, dancing with the truth he gave. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on and for some reason it meant keeping whatever the thing was to himself for the time being. It was stupid but there was no going back now. “Whatever that scream had been had startled me enough to <strong>throw</strong> me off balance.” He got himself to his feet. “I thought that something had touched my arm but I think it was just my shirt moving.”</p>
<p>“You’re ok, though?” Dean double checked.</p>
<p>He looked to the other and did his best to ignore the pounding in his head. “Yeah, I’m ok. Spooked but unharmed.”</p>
<p>Sam got to her feet. “Let’s get the rest of the bags and hurry in then. If it hadn’t been in the camper, it means it was outside and we should get in the house.”</p>
<p>“What if it’s under the camper?” Dean asked as Artemis touched the door handle.</p>
<p>The thing only he could see was visible again in the corner of his vision. It tipped its head to the side, curious, before getting up onto all fours and trudging over. He glanced back but turning his full attention on it made it disappear again. It didn’t stop it from brushing up against his leg as it apparently moved out of the camper into the young storm outside. He shifted his weight to hide the shudder of fear that raced through him. There was a thought growing in the back of his mind that he was trying desperately to deny because there was no way that thought was right. “I can check real quick. If it had been anything serious, it would have gotten you two when you ran in. As scary as it sounded, though, it could have just been two raccoons fighting under the camper.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be right behind you,” Sam stated firmly. “That way if nothing is there, we can get the bags and run. If there is, then we’ll be able to help you get away before we book it for the cabin.”</p>
<p>That made it easy to ignore the shudder that went through him when the thing returned and rubbed against his legs like a cat. The instinct to reach down and touch shot through his system nearly erasing the fear long enough for him to follow through. He opened the door instead and got smacked in the face by sleet as the wind buffeted him from seemingly all sides.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean kept with him and went directly towards the storage compartments as he glanced under the camper. There were signs in the dirt that was quickly turning to mud of a scuffle and he looked back at the thing that vanished when he focused on it. It had sat in the muddy gravel at the foot of the camper door looking like a dog out of the corner of his eye but there was no impression in the gravel where it sat.</p>
<p>That thought got louder.</p>
<p>He turned away and hurried over to Sam and Dean. “All clear. Whatever it was booked it.”</p>
<p>“So it was something under the camper?” Sam asked, passing him a bag.</p>
<p>He shrugged, throwing it over a shoulder. “The ground’s all messed up from something.”</p>
<p>He took a second bag from Dean and started for the cabin as soon as the other closed the compartment door. Beckett met them at the front door, opening it wide for them. He passed them one of the bags he was carrying as Cole came up from the basement. “Any issues?” Cole inquired, as Dean managed to close the door as the three of them stayed in the entrance long enough to ditch slightly muddy and wet shoes.</p>
<p>“Other than some animal giving us a heart attack, no,” Sam answered, starting for the stairs to the loft.</p>
<p>Beckett looked between them, surprised. “What had happened?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged as Artemis traded Beckett bags. “Something decided to have a brawl under the larger camper scaring the crap out of us.”</p>
<p>Beckett hugged their bag to their chest, eyes wide. “Do you know what it had been?”</p>
<p>“Raccoons, probably,” he supplied, following after Sam as he passed the bag he had first given Beckett to Cole. The man dipped his head in thanks. “Not sure, though. It was long gone by the time we got around to leaving the camper.”</p>
<p>Cole frowned. “At least you’re all safe. Lunch should be ready in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Sam came barreling back down the stairs as he stepped onto the first step. He tucked himself against the wall to let her pass before continuing on, hearing her announce behind him, “Good, cuz I’m starving.”</p>
<p>Chatter filled the cabin but no one followed. No one, except for the shadow thing. He dropped his bag on his bed before turning, finding the creature standing on its hind legs between him and the stairs. In the different light, he could make out its large eyes as it blinked.</p>
<p>Everything was telling him to run away, to shout and scream and get someone’s attention to get him away but as he stood there staring, the creature crouched till it was sitting on the floor like a dog sitting waiting for its next command. A string of laughter drew his attention to the railing but the thing was still there when he looked back.</p>
<p>“What are you?” he tried, words cautious and low. The head rotated sideways like he had seen dogs do to interesting sounds. He frowned. “Can you speak?” The head moved as the eyes narrowed, the posture curling in on itself. He was reminded then of the screaming he had heard and the headache that was still pounding at his skull. “Right. Ok. How about in something I can understand.”</p>
<p>The thing blinked, settling back into a relaxed posture before it got up onto all fours and walked closer.</p>
<p>He flinched when the headache worsened but it faded quickly, leaving a very strange sensation behind. The creature could communicate but it wasn’t in a way that he naturally understood. Until he got used to seeing the creature, seeing the second plane, and start willingly listening, the best it could do was give him impressions.</p>
<p>The strangest thing was they weren’t thoughts. They weren’t coherent word thoughts. No voice spoke in his head. Instead it was like the creature had simply draped the information in his mind via impressions and emotions and in other ways he didn’t even understand enough to try and reason out. He stared at it, though if it was out of shock, awe, or terror, he wasn’t sure. “But why me?” His voice cracked on the last word. “Why not Beckett or Cole or Orlean?”</p>
<p>The headache got a bit worse before fading again.</p>
<p>This time he got a full memory, watching from the creature’s viewpoint as Beckett looked directly at it in the corner of the camper but having the understanding that Beckett couldn’t actually see it even if they could sense it somehow. A second memory followed, though, of the creature in the tent by the river standing over him but it wasn’t looking at him. Its gaze was towards the back of the tent where he knew the strange ranger had come from. This memory wasn’t as neatly packaged as the one of Beckett. Parts of it were black as if he had stood up too quickly or a dream was deteriorating but he could feel the creature’s concern, the distrust and desire to protect, to guard against whatever was coming.</p>
<p>The creature knew what had been coming but he didn’t receive that information.</p>
<p>“But why do you need to protect me?” he challenged, distraught.</p>
<p>The headache flared and took longer to fade this time.</p>
<p>He found himself in some hospital. The room he was in was sun washed orange and quiet. There was no sound of machinery, only the soft breath of the woman in the bed he was standing next to. He looked around, wondering what was going on till he caught sight of the baby in the incubator against the wall at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>“Did you find one <em>Dlmor</em>?”</p>
<p>He jumped at the sudden voice and looked down at the woman in the bed. Her eyes were half lidded but she was smiling looking directly at him. Regret and grief filled his chest, suffocated him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he found himself saying. “I couldn’t-I tried but I couldn’t-”</p>
<p>She reached up cupping his cheek, shushing him gently. “It’s alright, <em>Dlmor</em>. It’s ok. You may be young but you’re strong. You’ll learn quickly enough.” She lowered her hand to her chest. “Will my memories of-” the word went in one ear and out the other- “be enough to bind you to him?”</p>
<p>“Not without harming the life you’ve created for yourself.”</p>
<p>“As long as he gets the chance to live a long life.”</p>
<p>That churned something in his chest and he reached out, covering her hand with his. “It will not be a normal life. He will be targeted.”</p>
<p>“But you can protect him. You can teach him when he can no longer be protected by you alone.”</p>
<p>Frustration bubbled up into the mix of emotions. “But you’re asking me to condemn your son to a life longer than any human lifespan faced with having to deal with those that will kill him on sight once they know what he has become.”</p>
<p>“Please, <em>Dlmor</em>. I’ve already lost enough children along the way. I can’t lose him now that he’s here, even if I never understand why things are so difficult for him.”</p>
<p>He caved. It was immediate and left him wondering if he had even been trying to fight her desire. No, he knew he hadn’t been. He was already ready to do as she asked but he had to be sure she was ok with it, that she knew the extent of what she was asking. He pressed his face against her neck, her cheek, rubbing up against her one last time. “I will miss you, Ellen.”</p>
<p>“Take good care of my Artemis for me.”</p>
<p>The cabin snapped back into place around him, the air freezing against his skin and dark compared to the warmly lit hospital room he had just been in. His head felt like it was splitting in two but he could think through it. Shoving himself upright was a painful experience but he looked at the thing, frowned at it. “That was…my mom? I don’t…I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>The sunlight had turned everything one color but he would have sworn he would have been able to recognize his own mom’s face but even trying to look back on the memory brought up nothing but more pain.</p>
<p>The creature placed its hands on his knees, startling him. It was warm compared to the rest of the room. There was a pause before it rested its forehead against his. He found himself pressing into the contact when the headache started to subside. The warmth was nice, too, but not having the headache was bliss.</p>
<p>There was a small flare as he gained the knowledge that <em>Dlmor</em> wasn’t going to talk to him again until the damage from the other had healed more. He nodded as the creature pulled away, looking expectantly into his face. “That’s fine. It’s fine. The questions can wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The questions could wait. They had to. <em>Dlmor</em>’s weight and warmth remained on his knees as the creature’s form blinked out. At first he didn’t understand. As much as <em>Dlmor </em>had taken away most of the pain, it was like there was a fog in his brain and it wasn’t till he caught movement on the stairs that he understood.</p>
<p>Beckett came to a stop at the top, hand remaining on the railing. “Food’s ready,” they informed him. “Cole said not to bother you if you crashed so you don’t have to come down.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s weight left his knees but he felt the bed dip to his right and <em>Dlmor</em> pressed into his back hard enough to shove him forward. He went with it, getting himself to his feet at <em>Dlmor’</em>s insistence. “No, food sounds good.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor </em>brushed up against his leg and stayed against it. Curiosity had him reaching down as he started for the stairs and found his fingers burying in warm fur at <em>Dlmor</em>’s shoulders. Despite the dark, ink appearing form, the fur was soft and fluffy radiating warmth under his still cold fingers. A thought drifted through his mind of how <em>Dlmor </em>walking at his side was like the service dogs he had seen in passing. It was an amusing thought in his foggy brain and it drifted out without leaving a trace behind.</p>
<p>“Hey, you alright?”</p>
<p>He blinked, looking up. Cole had a concerned look on his face and it took Artemis far too long to register the fact that he was sitting at the dining table with everyone else and a plate barely touched in front of him. <em>Dlmor</em> nudged his hand and he absentmindedly rubbed at the creature's head under the table. Several memories - many memories - drifted at the edge of the fog of the numerous dogs they always had in the home growing up, the labs and other large dogs, and the small handful of cats.</p>
<p>White teeth flashed near his wrist and he brought his thoughts back to the present. “Yeah,” he finally responded, offering a tired smile. “Just tired.” He pulled his hand from <em>Dlmor</em>’s head in order to start eating. </p>
<p>Cole’s hand rubbed at his shoulders. “Eat what you can and then go get some sleep. We’ll keep it quiet for ya.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, a laugh bubbling in his chest. “I think you guys could have an all out screaming war and I’m fairly certain I’d just sleep through it.”</p>
<p>Amusement flickered across Cole’s face. “If you’re sure.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> nudged his elbow and he blinked, finding himself alone at the table. He could hear laughter coming from the bedroom Cole and Lora were staying in. Looking around revealed Dean, Sam, and Orlean were on the larger couch. Dean was using the armrest as a pillow, Sam sleeping on Dean with her head on his shoulder and her legs tangled with his on Orlean’s lap. Orlean had a book propped on the pair’s legs but he wasn’t reading it. Orlean had an arm propped on the back of the couch, chin resting on his palm as he talked quietly with Dean.</p>
<p>He pressed the heel of his hand into his left eye at the flare of pain behind his eyes. The view of his bed from the stairs filled his mind and he found words leaving his tongue. “Too far.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> huffed and he felt the breath against his elbow before he caught <em>Dlmor</em>’s form shifted out of the corner of his eye as he dropped his hand from his face. Warm hands wrapped around his ribs and he found himself getting to his feet at <em>Dlmor</em>’s directing. He flinched from the brief flare of pain as <em>Dlmor</em> gave him a wordless apology. He could feel the guilt and regret under it. “You’re fine,” he countered quietly as he started for the stairs feeling weightless thanks to <em>Dlmor</em> taking most of his weight.</p>
<p>The bed taking his weight surprised him but the blanket that was pulled over him startled him. He turned sharply, a spike of fear shooting through him only to find Beckett standing over him. They offered him an apologetic, amused smile. “Came up for my laptop. Figured you could use a blanket if you were going to sleep on top of your covers.”</p>
<p>He sagged back into the mattress. “Thanks, Beckett. Hadn’t heard you come up.”</p>
<p>They grinned at him. “Yeah, that happens.” The expression fell a bit as concern replaced the amusement. “You sure you’re ok?”</p>
<p>He felt <em>Dlmor</em> crawl onto the bed behind him and lay down against his back. He watched as their gaze flickered to the space behind him but their expression didn’t stay. “Yeah, I’m sure. Just been a long day.”</p>
<p>They nodded. “That it has been. Lora’s working on getting Cole to crash for a nap too since he kept calling breakfast lunch. Not that any of us corrected him. Certainly been a busy enough morning that it felt like lunchtime.” They shook their head. “I’m going back down to keep her company. I think the only reason why Dean and Orlean are still up is because they’re still talking.”</p>
<p>He smiled at that. “I give them five more minutes before they’ve joined Sam in dreamland.”</p>
<p>Beckett chuckled at that. “Hopefully you’re in it before I make it to the bottom of the stairs.”</p>
<p>“Only one way to find out,” he teased.</p>
<p>Beckett grinned again. “Have a good nap.”</p>
<p>“Have fun going through your photos,” he genuinely responded as Beckett moved towards their things.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes but sleep didn’t take him immediately so he listened to Beckett going through their things trying to picture what they were doing based on the sounds. He knew their backpack had been on the side of the bed that faced his. The zipper on the large pocket ran smoothly as they pulled it open, rummaging through it. There was the sound of the zipper rubbing against the laptop case as they pulled it out. They tucked it into their lap and closed the zipper again. Beckett stood with a look towards his bed before starting towards the stairs. They glanced back with a confused frown on their face before they started down the stairs.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open as the world shifted around him. He rolled over enough into <em>Dlmor</em> to look at the creature that had turned its head to look at him at his movement. It had settled so its chest was at his waist and its hindquarters were against his shoulders. He stared at it. "I saw through your eyes."</p>
<p>It lowered its head in a motion that spoke of guilt and regret.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> rested its chin on his hip, turning its head towards the stairs. There was a prick of pain as he found himself understanding that as long as they were touching - and something else he couldn’t quite understand with the fog in his head - it would just happen.</p>
<p>He stared at <em>Dlmor</em>. "Is it possible to do so from a distance?"</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> raised its head, glaring at him. The prick of pain got worse but he got his answer anyways. It was but not in the state he was in nor without practicing. <em>Dlmor</em>'s annoyance drifted in with the answer.</p>
<p>“Right,” he offered, apologizing. He reached out rubbing the top of <em>Dlmor</em>’s head. The creature pushed into the touch. “No talking till I’m better.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> settled against him again, its head on his hip. He followed suit and settled back on his side, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>He knew he had dreamt something. Whatever it had been, he couldn’t remember, but when he was woken by Cole what was probably hours later, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all. In fact, it felt like he had been ridiculously busy and needed to sleep for three days straight. The loft space was dark despite the lights Cole must have turned on. “Hey. Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>He didn’t feel hungry but he felt <em>Dlmor</em> get up behind him. Cole’s gaze flickered towards the creature but the lack of reaction told him Cole hadn’t seen anything. He saw <em>Dlmor</em> as the creature padded over to the stairs and sat down. The look sent his way was firm. “Ok, thanks.”</p>
<p>Cole stepped back to give him the room needed to get up but the other didn’t go much farther. “Artemis, are you feeling alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He stood, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You’ve slept through the day. It’s going on 7.”</p>
<p>There was a pause as he did the mental math. He knew he had fallen asleep after breakfast but he couldn’t remember looking at a clock. A rough guess though put him at nine hours. He frowned, looking to Cole. “You guys let me sleep through lunch?”</p>
<p>“Lora said that when she woke you for lunch, you muttered something incoherent before rolling over and going back to sleep. She got you to wake up enough a second time to check your temperature but it was normal. You just really needed some sleep.”</p>
<p>He rubbed at his face. “Kind of feels like I still do.”</p>
<p>Cole gave his arm a squeeze. “Let’s get some food in you first, then you can sleep some more, ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>He followed Cole towards the kitchen. The fog seemed to have receded but the headache was back as a low, steady roll of pain at the back of his head. As they approached <em>Dlmor</em>, the creature became visible on the edge of his vision for a second and he was surprised when he felt fur under his hand. He hadn’t realized he had reached out for it till <em>Dlmor</em> had walked under his hand, settling his hand in the fur at the back of its neck.</p>
<p>The world beyond the windows were dark but the light spilling out revealed a thick sheet of snow was blowing sideways. Almost all the lights in the cabin were on as if it would be enough to stave off the darkness. He felt the rumble of a growl under his fingers but a quick look around didn’t show him whatever it was <em>Dlmor</em> was growling at. The headache spiked as <em>Dlmor</em> pushed towards him indifference and patience, as if the creature was telling him to not worry about it. He carefully fisted a handful of fur as discretely as he could manage in an attempt to convey that the creature growling at anything made him uneasy.</p>
<p>Another spike in the headache came with a soft apology.</p>
<p>“Ey~. Welcome back to the waking world,” Dean called out from the table, drawing everyone’s attention to Cole and Artemis.</p>
<p>“Evening guys,” he offered in turn, letting the words pull a smile on his face. “Have a fun day without me?”</p>
<p>“Seeing as most of us slept, too,” Orlean informed him, “it’s been more of a lazy day than a fun day.”</p>
<p>He sat down in the chair that had become his somehow. He caught <em>Dlmor</em> slipping under the table at the edge of his vision to sit on his feet, leaning against his legs and resting its chin on his thigh. He placed a hand on its head. “Hey, lazy days aren’t a bad thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s what this week’s supposed to be,” Beckett added, grinning. “Even if we had originally planned a lot.”</p>
<p>Orlean raised the glass in his hand. “I’ll gladly take a lazy week at this point.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Dean and Sam chimed, Dean raising his own glass.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Lora asked him. She held his gaze when he looked. “Did you get some good rest? You’ve slept all day.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I feel like I could sleep for a good number of hours more.” He frowned, offering a bit of truth. “I’ve got a mild headache, too.”</p>
<p>Cole leaned forward in his seat. “Do you want anything for that? We’ve got drugs.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Eating something and drinking water will probably help. That and probably more sleep.”</p>
<p>There was a round of chuckles at his lame attempt at making a joke as <em>Dlmor</em> rubbed against his hand. Another spike of pain, another apology. He scratched at the top of its head with the <strong>hope</strong> that it understood he had no hard feelings over it. Shit happened and he could deal with a headache. The amount of sleep he apparently needed was alarming, though. Hopefully he would be fine come morning, that the damage would have healed by then.</p>
<p>He ignored the little idea that started at the back of his head; the damage wasn’t permanent. He would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Disgusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the end of dinner, the headache was excruciating. He must have looked bad because as the table was getting cleared and chatter of what the group was going to do next started up, Cole placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Do you need anything before I send you back to bed?”</p><p>He shook his head, ignoring the flare of pain it caused as best he could. “No. Thank you though.”</p><p>Cole nodded. “We’ll keep it as quiet as we can manage.”</p><p><em>Dlmor</em> pressed against his leg as he started for the stairs. Every step sent a jolt of pain through his head and down his spine. The stairs looked daunting. He felt <em>Dlmor</em> leave his side only for the creature’s hands to wrap around his torso. The pain pulsed in time with his heartbeat but he would take that over it increasing with every step too.</p><p>The bed held no comfort when <em>Dlmor</em> laid him down. He curled in on himself, willing the pain to lessen. It wasn’t till <em>Dlmor</em> was pushing itself into the middle of his curled position that he realized it had turned off the lights. It was hard to tell if there was an increase of pain as he felt <em>Dlmor</em>’s comfort wrap around him. He pulled the creature close, curling around its head as its arms wrapped tightly around him. The warmth from <em>Dlmor</em> didn’t help the pain in his head but it eased some of the fear in his chest.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long it was till he registered the noise he was hearing. It was like a static at the edge of his hearing and he let <em>Dlmor</em> go in order to cover his ears and block out the static sound. It wasn’t coming from an outside source. Or, at least, not all of it. He focused on the static he could hear with his hands over his ears and did so for as long as he could hold the position. It took a good while before his hands slipped from his ears, arms burning from the act of keeping other sounds out.</p><p>The sounds of the cabin were clearer. He could hear the edges of words from the first floor but he could make out the different voices with ease.</p><p>There was still static.</p><p>He frowned, sitting up. <em>Dlmor</em> didn’t move on its own and ended up on his lap with its arms still wrapped around him. He ran a hand over its back, looking around with a frown. There was something about the static that was important but the headache was making it hard to discern what was so important about it.</p><p>Scattered tones drifted through the static before he realized they were music notes.</p><p>Disbelief shot through him at the same time <em>Dlmor</em> growled.</p><p>Headache be damned, Artemis leapt off the bed. The grainy classical music was quiet on the static but very discernible now. <em>Dlmor</em> moved ahead of him down the stairs and into the silent living room, blinking out of sight before getting in anyone’s line of sight. Everyone was there, though all the blinds were now closed. Cole, Lora, and Beckett glanced in his direction while Orlean, Dean, and Sam kept their eyes on the door.</p><p>“To the master bedroom but keep the lights off,” Cole spoke out, his voice barely a whisper yet it carried well. “Be careful not to cast shadows on any of the windows along the way.”</p><p>“There’s no way it’s-” Sam started but she seemed unable to finish her sentence as the static filled classical music got clear enough to hear every note despite it being muffled by the building.</p><p>“Come on,” Orlean directed, reaching towards her and Dean. Dean was the one to grab his hand. The trio moved, quickly tailed by Beckett. Artemis moved to follow them towards the room Lora and Cole slept in but a hand closed around his shoulder. He looked back bewildered to find it had been Lora who had stopped him.</p><p>She wasn’t looking at him. “Go, Cole. Artemis and I will be right behind you guys.”</p><p>Cole frowned at her and he could make out concern, fear, and confusion on the other man’s face. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Her grip tightened on his shoulder. “Close the door and barricade it. You two will know when it’s us at the door.”</p><p><em>‘You two’</em>? Who else was she talking about? For that matter, why were they not following the others. But Cole just nodded, accepting her words and seemingly trusting them for what they were. “Be careful you two.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best.”</p><p>Cole disappeared down the hallway leaving him alone with Lora.</p><p>He looked back at her bewildered, only to scramble out of her grasp and backpedal away from her. <em>Dlmor</em> pressed into his back and legs, stopping his retreat.</p><p>A hulking form made of shadow or ink was looming over Lora, its form very distinct and very imposing. He felt more than he heard <em>Dlmor</em>’s growl. The creature behind Lora didn’t respond but Lora did. She turned her gaze onto <em>Dlmor</em> and he felt the creature bristle more behind him. “I am not your enemy. Your enemy is outside taunting us.”</p><p>He flinched from the burst of pain in his head, digging the heel of a hand into his eye till it subsided. When it returned to the painful level it had been at, he blinked his vision clear only to find Lora’s gaze on him again. She was frowning and he didn’t like the combination of concern and dread barely masked by the determination on her face. “Artemis,” she spoke quietly, “did you hear any words?”</p><p>He got the impression that if there was any time to be blatantly honest, now was the time. “No. <em>Dlmor</em> has never been able to speak with me as I am with you now. There had been a hostile one in the camper. It had tried to attack me and <em>Dlmor</em> had moved to protect me. I’m not sure how but the scream one of them emitted left me with a raging headache. <em>Dlmor</em>’s been able to communicate with me some through some sort of memory transferring thing.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure what else to call it.”</p><p>“That’s rather accurate, actually.”</p><p>“But it’s not a painless endeavor. I…” He frowned, not sure how to explain this one. “<em>Dlmor</em> showed me a memory that I ended up living, if that makes sense.”</p><p>She glared at <em>Dlmor</em>. “You may have caused permanent damage,” she snapped, the thing behind her shifting in her rage and letting out a deep, low rumble of a growl.</p><p>He placed himself in the line of sight, cutting the glare off and getting her attention on him. “I had asked, Lora. Not intentionally but I barely understand what’s going on and all <em>Dlmor</em> did was show me my mom tying it to me.”</p><p>Lora let out a sharp breath. “Still. The one with you is plenty old enough to know the risk of doing that to you when you haven’t received attention for the damage you had sustained in the camper.”</p><p>This time the spike of pain was tolerable - very unpleasant and messed with his vision but it wasn’t like a stabbing pain right through his brain. That or the headache had simply gotten that much worse while they had been talking.</p><p>Lora was frowning at <em>Dlmor</em> when he was able to focus on her again. Her gaze drifted to him. “Have you given the one with you a name yet?”</p><p>“<em>Dlmor</em>’s not its name?” he asked, bewildered.</p><p>Lora smiled gently. “When they are tied to a new being, they get new names.” She reached up and the creature behind her bent over enough to press its chin into her waiting palm. “This big one was called-” the name didn’t stick- “when I was first introduced to them. I now call them <em>Belvren</em> in honor of the one my mother had with her.”</p><p>He looked down at <em>Dlmor</em>. “Is <em>Dlmor</em> what my mom named you?” <em>Dlmor</em> shook its head, pressing into his hand. He barely noticed the flare of pain as he understood that his mom had asked <em>Dlmor</em> for a name to be called by. He looked to Lora. “Do I have to rename it?”</p><p>Lora frowned. “I-”</p><p>There was a pound on the door that made them both jump. <em>Dlmor</em> and <em>Belvren</em> let out growls, both looking at the door. The old radio playing classical music sounded like it was right against the door.</p><p>“I’m not sure for your case, Artemis,” Lora explained. “You’re not like any Walker I’ve been taught about or have met.”</p><p>“Walker?”</p><p>“That’s what you and I are; we walk between the First and Second Planes with Shadows as companions or guides, depending on our roles.” Confusion edged her expression. “At least, I am a Walker. I don’t actually know if you classify as one.” He caught <em>Dlmor</em> shaking its head no out of the corner of his eye. Lora turned her attention to the creature. “Do you know what he is called, then?”</p><p><em>Dlmor</em>’s head lowered, shaking no again. He buried his fingers into <em>Dlmor</em>’s fur at the back of its neck. “What about Beckett and Cole?”</p><p>There was the sound of several sharp somethings being dragged down the front of the door. He moved to look back but gained a burst of pain as <em>Dlmor</em> vehemently told him to not look back.</p><p>“They are Sensitives as far as I can tell. Neither have a Shadow and neither of them can actually see anything of the Second Plane.”</p><p>There was a series of heavy pounding on the front door.</p><p>He wanted to asked what that meant, what being a Sensitive or a Walker meant, what any of this meant about him, but it had to wait. “Do you know what we’re up against, then?”</p><p>“Something Bound or we wouldn’t be talking.” Lora’s gaze moved from the door to him. “Something that doesn’t have company quite yet.”</p><p>“Then what do we do?”</p><p>Lora looked up at <em>Belvren</em>. “Have you done much fighting with your Shadow?”</p><p>“Outside <em>Dlmor</em> launching off my shoulders at whatever was attacking me? No.”</p><p>She glanced at the door before looking at him. “Then run interference towards the bedroom door.”</p><p>“You think it’s going to get in.”</p><p>There was the sound of splintering wood behind him.</p><p>“Oh, I know it will. Mostly because I know how large of a target you are, especially now that you’re starting to see.”</p><p>“Wait, you’ve known?”</p><p>She nodded. “I was raised to see the Second Plane and all its creatures. I knew your Shadow was following you but I hadn’t realized you were a Walker. You never acknowledged <em>Belvren</em> nor yours in any way that I could recognize so I just assumed you were Tied.”</p><p>“Why is this starting to sound like a lot of terms that have significance that I’m missing?”</p><p>She laughed softly at that, an equally soft smile on her face. “Because there is significance to a number of these terms. I can’t use their actual labels. You won’t be able to understand them.”</p><p>There was a louder sound of splintering wood. He flinched forward from it, going with <em>Dlmor</em> pressing against his back getting him to huddle close to the floor. Biting wind slipped around <em>Dlmor</em> and clawed at him. Something large moved over his head and he glanced up to see <em>Belvren</em> had left Lora’s presence. <em>Dlmor</em> pressed several paws into his back and the contact points had him feeling the growl that the creature let out.</p><p>Watching Lora without being able to see what was going on behind him was intense. She didn’t move but some sort of remnant of <em>Belvren</em> had stayed behind. It formed into a bow in the air before her and she grasped it. As she drew the string back, an arrow formed already nocked.</p><p>Pain flared in his head but he suffered through it, desperate for whatever <em>Dlmor</em> was sharing with him. The plan was simple. He could follow it easily enough.</p><p>The instant she let the arrow go and it flew over his head, <em>Dlmor</em> moved off his back. He was up on his feet moving as soon as the creature’s weight was off his back. It was hard not to look at whatever was in the doorway till he was standing just ahead of the hallway entrance.</p><p>“<strong>Disgusting</strong>,” cut through the room on a voice he didn’t recognize.</p><p><em>Belvren</em> hit the ground hard and the Shadow lost its shape. He wasn’t even sure he knew how to describe how <em>Belvren</em> lost its shape. It was like watching a shadow mimic thick ink splattering while not actually splattering and even that seemed inadequate. What counted as <em>Belvren</em> now gathered into a small shape before returning to Lora, slowly reshaping.</p><p><em>Dlmor</em>’s shape shifted, growing larger than he had ever seen it. It took on a shape that walked on all fours and had a long, powerful looking tail. Nasty looking claws dug into the floor as it let out a low growl.</p><p>“You can try and intimidate me all you want,” the new voice drawled. “It will not work.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slippery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are nothing more than a child playing pretend.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s launched itself at the stranger, giving him the chance to see who they were up against. The stranger looked human, though whether or not it was the same face as the ranger he couldn’t remember. But instead of the ranger’s uniform, the man looked ready to tackle temperatures far colder than what they were now. He watched as the man didn’t even look at <em>Dlmor</em> before the creature was thrown aside by something he couldn’t see. <em>Dlmor</em> collided with <em>Belvren</em>. The other Shadow absorbed the impact, barely moving backwards from it.</p>
<p>Lora let off another arrow. It shattered against something he couldn’t see. <em>Belvren</em> snarled at the something, or so he assumed, because whatever the others were seeing, he couldn’t see it.</p>
<p>Something grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. He choked on a cry for help. It wouldn’t have done him much good. Lora was raised into the air shortly after he was and with how she was gripping at the air around her neck, she was in a very similar predicament to his own.</p>
<p>“Children, the whole lot of you.” The stranger brushed off his coat as if something had gotten on it, stepping farther into the cabin. “Now that we have put everyone in their time out corners, let’s talk business, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Why did you follow us?” Lora ground out.</p>
<p>The stranger laughed. It agitated the headache he had. “If you have to ask, then you have no <em>idea</em> what is in your possession, <em>Walker</em>. What you keep as company is something far more valuable than you could ever dream.”</p>
<p>“You can’t have him.”</p>
<p>The stranger laughed again. “You think you can stop me? You, a lowly Walker, stopping someone of my caliber? Please. You’ll be just as successful as your pet was.” The stranger looked at him. “He can’t even see the Second Plane despite what he is. You will have no aid from him either.”</p>
<p>The thing around his neck tightened. He choked as panic shot through his core. He didn’t understand, didn’t know what was going on, and the pressure on his neck was making his headache feel like his skull was coming apart with every beat of his pulse.</p>
<p>The pressure vanished.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open as he fell a few inches. <em>Dlmor</em> had claws buried in a creature that he didn’t recognize, didn’t understand. The creature screamed. It shot pain through his head and he lost his ability to see. Something strong, solid, and warm wrapped around his torso. It kept him upright as he fought to get his sight back and his legs back under him. His vision cleared enough to catch <em>Dlmor</em> tearing the creature down and tearing into it. The other creature lost its form but <em>Dlmor</em> didn’t stop. Its teeth sank into what should have been floor and tore out a glowing object. It shattered as <em>Dlmor</em> chomped down on it.</p>
<p>Two other creatures launched themselves at <em>Dlmor</em>. Panic filled him but <em>Dlmor</em> was far more prepared for this than he was. The creature got low to the ground like a panther on the prowl. In a flash, the tail separated, leaving him supported by a piece of <em>Dlmor</em> as the creature collided with the other two. The one in <em>Dlmor</em>’s right claws lost its form immediately as the one in its left let out a furious scream. <em>Dlmor</em> ignored the creature that had lost its form, going for the one still in its left claws. The other creature returned the attack and he lost track of the forms in their flurry of attacks.</p>
<p>The piece of <em>Dlmor</em> holding him up slowly started to sink to the floor. He got his feet under him as he watched what had been around him give up its shape and splatter to the floor. It didn’t move, didn’t go rejoin the rest of <em>Dlmor</em> like he had expected it to. Instead it stayed there like an ink stain on the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>He glanced over at Lora.</p>
<p>She was still hanging in the air by her throat but he could see the other creature now. It had also pinned <em>Belvren</em> but he couldn’t tell what the creature was doing to Lora’s Shadow.</p>
<p>There had to be something he could do, anything to help her and her Shadow. He looked back at the black on the floor and thought of Lora’s bow. Could he make the same thing? Or could he make something better?</p>
<p>What about simpler?</p>
<p>His head gave a painful throb as he bent over.</p>
<p>He dragged his hand through the substance. It behaved like a thick liquid and as he pulled his hand up out of it, the substance stayed in his hand and stretched from source to his hand. Blackness swam at the edge of his vision but he was determined to help. All he could see, all he could focus on was the creature’s head. As he pulled his hand back to throw what was in his hand, a glint drew his gaze. It wasn’t quite at the creature’s center but it drew his focus. He fought to keep upright, to keep his focus on that one spot. He had to hit it-no. He had to pierce it, make it shatter like <em>Dlmor</em> had done with the one that had lost its form. If he could shatter it, then that would be one less creature.</p>
<p>As the blackness threatened to fill his vision completely, he threw the thing in his hand with all his might.</p>
<p>A wretched scream tore through his head.</p>
<p>There was no way of tracking time as he drifted in nothing.</p>
<p>There were no real thoughts as he drifted through that nothing. Only the enjoyment of the lack of pain.</p>
<p>Except, he couldn’t quite remember why he should be relieved to not be feeling pain. Had he been in pain? Why? What had happened?</p>
<p>Did he actually want to know the answers? Surely knowing the answers would bring the pain back and if he was in this much bliss without it, surely he didn’t want to return.</p>
<p>No, there was something important he was forgetting, something he had been trying to do before he ended up in the nothing.</p>
<p>But surely if it was something so terribly important, he would remember. Right?</p>
<p>Pain flared in his shoulder, agitating the pulsing agony in his head. He cried out from it, curling around his shoulder.</p>
<p>His hand closed around a mass protruding from his shoulder and his eyes snapped open.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> yanked the claw from his shoulder. There was no physical damage but it hurt as if the creature had actually punctured his shoulder. A flicker of the camper when he had been talking with Beckett popped into his head as he pushed himself to his feet.</p>
<p>How he managed to stay standing was beyond him. The entire world spun sharply to the left and the pain in his head only worsened, surprising him. It was already unbearable. How could it get worse?!</p>
<p>He didn’t the chance to ponder it for long.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s tail wrapped securely around his chest and yanked him out of the way of an attack he had been too distracted to see coming. His feet skid on the floor as he rotated in <em>Dlmor</em>’s hold to face the coming threat. It was like instinct drove his hand to pull at <em>Dlmor</em>’s tail, pulling some of the creature’s form from the main form. It formed in his hand into something straight and pointed. He didn’t focus on it enough to know what it was as <em>Dlmor</em>’s tail fell away from him. The two creatures collided and he drew his hand back.</p>
<p>He staggered sideways when his balance didn’t hold. A snarl pulled itself from his throat and he planted his feet in what he hoped was a more stable stance. He reeled back again and held it long enough for <em>Dlmor</em> to move out of the way.</p>
<p>For the blink of a second it was in the air, dread shot through him. His aim was off. He was going to miss.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> made sure it hit right with a solid shove at the creature.</p>
<p>The scream had him on his hands and knees with vision that took its sweet time to return.</p>
<p>A hand - a very human hand - wrapped around his throat and hauled him to his feet. The world spun dangerously to the right and he lost the strength in his legs from it. “You,” the man snarled in his face, “are a <strong>slippery</strong> one and I’m done playing games.”</p>
<p>There was a solid thud off behind him as he watched <em>Dlmor</em> get pinned by two new creatures. The man glared at the two new creatures. “Make sure it comes with without leaving any permanent damage. And so help me, if you let this one escape, I will gladly end you both myself.”</p>
<p>The two creatures didn’t respond but they snared <em>Dlmor</em>. The stranger looked at him again. “It seems you and I have a lot of work to do.”</p>
<p>Darkness spiraled out from under the stranger before exploding across the floor, up the walls, and converging at the ceiling. There was no cabin, no Lora, no <em>Belvren</em>. He couldn’t even see <em>Dlmor</em>. The only thing in that darkness was him and this stranger.</p>
<p>“It’s time you became what you are supposed to be, <em>Ylmra</em>.”</p>
<p>The darkness shattered and he barely had time to react to the blinding light before his head felt like it exploded. Nausea rolled through him, thick and hot like the air that slammed into him. The hand holding him up moved. For a moment he thought it was because the man was forcing him onto his own two feet but then an arm and blessed darkness wrapped around him. It took far too long before he realized that his face was against this stranger’s chest.</p>
<p>He really ought to have shoved the man away, made some move to get back to <em>Dlmor</em> and then back to the others, but the thought of dying by light exposure wasn’t overly pleasant.</p>
<p>“How much damage have you taken?” the man demanded, though the tone sounded more disbelieving than irritated. The man shifted, words suddenly not directed at him. “And you’re going to tell me you did everything you could to make sure he <em>wasn’t</em> injured.”</p>
<p>There was a spike of pain but it didn’t last.</p>
<p>“Of course you had. And now he’s suffered who knows how much brain damage and I have to fix it.”</p>
<p>Anger finally made its way through his system and he shoved at the man. He didn’t get very far, the man’s coat and arm still snuggly around him. Still, he snapped back, “Hey, I never asked for you to come get me, thank you very much. Let alone scare the shit out of my friends and me.”</p>
<p>“You seem to be under the misconception that I care,” the man countered.</p>
<p>“Well, clearly you care enough to keep me sheltered from the light.”</p>
<p>The coat and arm vanished; his body reacted immediately. He couldn’t see, could barely feel anything beyond the prickling of strength leaving him. He wasn’t sure if he was standing or lying on the ground. The roll of nausea was so strong, he wanted nothing more to just puke and get it over with.</p>
<p>The coat returned but the arm didn’t.</p>
<p>“And that is why I am keeping you in the dark,” the man pointed out. “You are of no use when exposed like that and I will not carry you.”</p>
<p>“Pity,” he ground out, feeling coarse sand beneath his hands and arms. He rubbed at the itch on his forehead and felt sand fall from it. He frowned. “Where the hell are we, anyways? The desert?”</p>
<p>“Close in there to,” the man confirmed.</p>
<p>He bolted upright, momentarily forgetting the headache. “What?!”</p>
<p>The coat went flying off his person and the light smacked into him as sharply as the heat of the land did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t even get the chance to react to his stupid decision before the coat was shoved back over his head.</p>
<p>“Idiot.” He huddled down waiting for the nausea to settle and the headache to ease. He heard the stranger shift in the sand. The man snapped, “If he so much as get a speck of vomit on that jacket, I will skin you alive for a new one. I expect you to help him along. We have places to be.” There was a noise and his headache flared. “Do not give me that bullshit. You are very much capable of doing far more and you know it.” Another flare as the noise fluctuated. “If you so much as breathe the thought of my sister, I will end you, consequences be damned. Because of you my sister doesn’t even know who I am.” The noise again. He frowned. It sounded almost confused. “You took away every memory she had of the Second Plane! I have <em>always</em> been tied to it and you ripped those memories from her just to turn her son into a <em>Ylmra</em>!” There was a break, as if the stranger was reeling from the words that had escaped. The words the stranger added were stilted. “The only reason why I’m even here is because she made me promise to help her child if she ever had to follow through with that stupid plan of hers. And now that he’s finally becoming a proper <em>Ylmra</em>, I have no choice but to be here dealing with children.”</p>
<p>He sat up the best he could without causing light to peak under the hem of the coat, confused. “So, you’re, what? My uncle?” Silence met his question and it only made him think of more questions. “But why kidnap me? Why torture me and my friends with the freaky classical music?”</p>
<p>“Yu…” the stranger started but the word cut off at the beginning. “What classical music?”</p>
<p>“There was classical music when you came to the door. Everyone heard it.” He frowned, even if the man couldn’t see it. “Weren’t you the ranger, too?”</p>
<p>“Ranger? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“There was some weird ranger that came by while we were camping by the river that had classical music playing on an old radio. Creeped all of us out but got us to prep for the snow storm.”</p>
<p>Sand sliding over itself drifted under the coat. The man’s voice seemed closer with a harsh, “The only time I have ever interacted with you or that Walker was in the room I took you from. Whatever you or the others had heard had nothing to do with me.”</p>
<p>“But the classical music-”</p>
<p>“Will you get him up and moving already?” the stranger barked, startling him. The volume changed as the stranger walked off. “I was not joking when I said we had to be places.”</p>
<p>He waited, listening to the stranger walk off. After a moment, there was a tug on the coat and he pulled it off his head carefully.</p>
<p>It was like he was wearing tinted contacts. The glaring light of the midday sun - which threw him for a loop since it had been well into the night when the stranger had first shown up - was muted, diminished for him and him alone. He was sitting on the side of a <strong>dune</strong> that the stranger was now walking the ridge of. He got to his feet, each step sinking into the loose sand as he tried to get purchase enough to get up to the ridge.</p>
<p>The thought of where <em>Dlmor</em> went came at the same time as something wrapping around his chest, taking his weight. He looked at his torso only to see odd warping. The footprints beyond, though, were enough for him to clue in. Somehow <em>Dlmor</em> had wrapped itself around him as if the creature was nothing more than an exosuit now. It seriously weirded him out and he flinched from the headache he got when <em>Dlmor</em> sent him just how annoyed it was at that thought. With the annoyance came the understanding that <em>Dlmor </em>and the others like it didn’t really have a body in the same way humans did. It was more like <em>Dlmor </em>had simply flattened itself out before wrapping around him, supporting him and suppressing as much light as was possible without smothering him or hindering his sight.</p>
<p>“This is intense,” he commented, even if his head felt like it was being pulled apart rhythmically with his heartbeat. With <em>Dlmor</em>’s help, he caught up to the stranger easily and went back to his original question. “So you’re the uncle I never knew about?”</p>
<p>The stranger sighed, though he wasn’t sure if it was out of defeat or annoyance. “Yes, I am. Unfortunately. I am your mother’s older brother that she doesn’t remember thanks to that one.”</p>
<p>He assumed the glare over his head was directed at <em>Dlmor</em>. “Why doesn’t she remember you?”</p>
<p>The man looked back down at him before looking ahead. “Because she lost all memories tied to something specific. I never learned what it was but everything associated with the Second Plane was gone from her mind overnight. And unfortunately that meant any memories of me.”</p>
<p>“How? Wouldn’t she have grown up with you around?”</p>
<p>He gained a disgruntled glare. “There’s about the same age difference between me and her as there is between you and your own sister. By the time she was able to walk I was already out of the home.” The stranger shrugged. “Moreover, I was never really “home” to begin with. I’ve lived in the Second Plane since the day I could walk.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>This time the glare was sharper, more searching than the last. “And why, pray tell, are you so interested in me?”</p>
<p>He gave the older man a flat look. “We’re going to who knows where which could be who knows how far away through what I am assuming is mostly desert terrain with a splitting headache on my end and you’re expecting me to keep myself entertained without your help?” He gave a short laugh and suffered through the increase of pain from it. “Yeah. Good luck with that.”</p>
<p>“The likelihood of you remembering any of this, then?” the man asked instead.</p>
<p>“Depends on how serious the damage was.” He frowned. “Is.” He shrugged. “At this point, I’m expecting some of it to stick but seeing as I’m currently following you of my own volition and without much hesitation, I expect I’ve lost some of my sanity along the way and thus not holding my breath over it.”</p>
<p>“You are more than welcome to try and leave but since I am probably correct in assuming this is your first time here, you won’t know how to leave.”</p>
<p>He gave the man a flat look. “Second Plane or whatever, then.”</p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “At this point, I’m not surprised. Why the hell did you kidnap me anyways? What was the point? From what I’ve come to understand thus far is that I’m a hot commodity for those of the Second Plane.” He narrowed his eyes at the man, challenging, “You’re not about to sell me as a slave or the like, are you?”</p>
<p>The man looked horrified by the thought. “What would make you think that?”</p>
<p>He felt like it was obvious. “I don’t know what a <em>Ylmra</em> is so I’m missing the vital “this is why you’ll be hunted for the rest of your life” information that makes that sentence even remotely make sense.”</p>
<p>“A <em>Ylmra</em> is a being that does not occur very often due to the circumstances for which one is created in.” He met the man’s gaze steadily when it landed on him. “Just as your status of <em>Ylmra </em>was given to you by your mother paying the price, my status of <em>Ylmra</em> was given to me by my mother paying the price. But unlike my sister who managed to come out of said bargain alive,” there was another glare sent to <em>Dlmor</em>, “she unfortunately ended up passing away shortly after Ellen was born. I never learned what the price had been to create me but whatever it had been had been enough to make it an absolute binding. That-” a pointed jab at <em>Dlmor-</em> “should not be separate from you. You two are supposed to be one being, not two.”</p>
<p>“So something went wrong, then?”</p>
<p>The man didn’t answer right away. “No. At least, not when it comes to being a <em>Ylmra</em>. You are still <em>Ylmra</em>, even with the seemingly incomplete bond.” There was a burst of pain from his headache as <em>Dlmor</em> growled. The man scoffed. “I do not doubt you did as you were supposed to. In fact, I would put it more on him, than you, <em>Dlmor</em>. Your kind are very well versed in that.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> settling around him again was a strange sensation. At least the creature wasn’t about ready to pick a fight. “So why did you kidnap me? Outside of mom having apparently asked you to keep an eye on me.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ylmra</em> - especially inexperienced ones - are the most sought after kills of the Second Plane.” A shudder went down his spine. He happily suffered the spike in his headache if it meant he got <em>Dlmor</em>’s protectiveness, calm, and comfort to counteract the statement. Or maybe it was more for the thought that popped into his head at the other man’s words. “I kidnapped you for two reasons: a test of your companions, and a show for those that could have been watching. Less likely for something to pursue you now, now that I’ve gotten my hands on you.”</p>
<p>“You that much of a threat or are they going to assume you killed me yourself?”</p>
<p>The man raised an eyebrow at him and continued on. The lack of an answer was answer enough. “I will admit, I was impressed with that Walker’s perseverance. I would have liked to have seen how the others had reacted but I’m sure we’ll see that when you get back.”</p>
<p>“And when will I be going back?”</p>
<p>The man stopped, gaze settling on him. “Well, that depends on how much of this is natural to you and how quickly you can learn the rest. Ellen asked me to make sure you could protect yourself, that you knew all I know about being <em>Ylmra</em>. But it is not something that is easily taught, nor retained, and a lot of what I know was from experience. I was not so lucky as you are to have a guide in this so I expect you to keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>He nodded. And then he asked, “So how long has it been since you’ve interacted with another human being because I feel like you’ve got some assumptions about me that are so not accurate.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure if there was a blow to be felt but from one instance to the next he went from standing on top of the sand dune to being thrown off of it. Panic clamped around his chest as he slowly rotated in the air. The ground started to come up to meet him far faster than he would have liked.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, the first thought that popped into his head was needing a parachute, something - <em>anything</em> - that would slow his decent significantly. <em>Dlmor</em>’s form shifted around him, a vice grip around his torso but gentle around his head and neck, supporting both as his torso was jerked backwards and his descent slowed immensely. <em>Dlmor</em> must of either ran with his thought or had picked up more than he himself had been aware of; massive wings curled forward in sharp beats, curling the air around him and gaining enough traction that his feet settled into the sand softer than if he had simply stepped off of a platform.</p>
<p>His knees gave out when <em>Dlmor </em>sagged into him, enveloping him as best the creature could. Whatever <em>Dlmor </em>had just managed, it clearly had taken its toll on the creature.</p>
<p>Slow clapping drifted towards him. He looked towards the source of the sound and found the stranger a dune away clapping, a pleased smile on that smug face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well done,” the man mock praised. “An excellent show of ingenuity and reflex.” An impression started to trail from the top of the man’s dune, curling around the front face sending sand cascading down the slope. He watched it unsure if he wanted to know what kind of creature was doing that. He thought of snake at first but the impression in the sand was so large, he could lie down perpendicular to the impression left behind and fit within it with ease. “Now let’s see how well you hold your own against something you should see.”</p>
<p>His headache flared but he thought he heard a hiss and the thought of snake didn’t seem so wild anymore. <em>Dlmor </em>yanked him sideways as an invisible force impacted with the sand. A startled cry escaped his throat at the sudden change of direction. Ir died quickly as <em>Dlmor</em>’s actions had him keeping the point of impact in sight. The sand shifted about for a stretch before settling. His feet hit the side of a dune and the force knocked his knees out. He found his gaze on the sand beneath his hand before it snapped up to the point of impact.</p>
<p>“It’s burrowed into the sand.” He stood up. “We need to get into the air. Now!”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s form shifted around him before yanking him skyward.</p>
<p>The sand beneath his feet exploded as they gained altitude. Despite not being able to see what was coming after him, he knew it was headed straight for them. <em>Dlmor</em>’s form melded into a new one mid flight and solid legs kicked into the invisible creature after them. Or maybe it was just invisible to him. If it was, that meant he had to rely on <em>Dlmor</em> knowing where it was when it wasn’t on or in the sand.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> banked left hard, leaving Artemis’s stomach behind. He clung to the part of <em>Dlmor</em> still wrapped around his torso till the sensation went away. <em>Dlmor</em>’s change of angle put them in line to landing on the man’s dune. He glanced back to see the sand shifting. He couldn’t tell if it was because the creature was burrowing again or something else. “Better land quick.”</p>
<p>The dune was a good drop beneath him when <em>Dlmor</em> jerked to the left, dropping him. The piece around his eyes held tight, separating from <em>Dlmor</em>’s shape. He landed heavily in the sand but managed to fall forward into the sand rather than backwards down the slope. He scrambled to the top of the dune, demanding, “I thought we were in a hurry! The hell!”</p>
<p>“We are in a hurry,” the man drawled, annoyed. “However, my tolerance level for impotent children seems to be nonexistent now.”</p>
<p>“A chi-I’m 23!”</p>
<p>“And very much a child to me!” the man snapped. “In every aspect of the way. So unless you start acting your age, we are going to be at each other’s throats more often than not.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t old people not supposed to get so petty?”</p>
<p>He deserved that smack. And it wasn’t a simple back hand smack to the cheek. No. This was some massive creature’s whose entire back hand was the same size as his torso. He was smacked off the dune by a weaker force this time. He was suspended in the air for a brief second or two before gravity grabbed him and he hit the side of the dune, rolling down the slope in an uncontrolled sprawl.</p>
<p>He came to at the bottom of it with his head pounding too much for him to even try and move.</p>
<p>“Are you quite done now?” the man asked. He opened an eye to find the man had joined him at the bottom of the dune. <em>Dlmor</em> was pinned to the side of it by a very massive snake.</p>
<p>“I can’t promise anything,” he informed the man.</p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes. “You are insufferable. Why I am even doing this is beyond me. Get up. We will keep going.”</p>
<p>The man flicked a wrist towards the two creatures in the sand freed <em>Dlmor</em> from the snake’s coils. The creature was around him before he could even contemplate how he was going to get up. The spike barely registered as <em>Dlmor</em> offered to move him. He frowned. “You’re not doing any better than I am, though.” He noticed the second spike and rolled his eyes. “You do realize I can feel how heavy you are right now, right?”</p>
<p>There was a huff of a mock breath - he was fairly certain <em>Dlmor</em> didn’t need to breathe - as the creature got him to his feet as if the action alone would be enough to prove him wrong. He tried to will the world to stop moving without him. <em>Dlmor</em>’s weight was to be expected. “Come on,” he encouraged. “Best to just catch up with him and get moving again.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor </em>moved and he moved with but there wasn’t much support from the creature. It was more like he was wearing <strong>armor</strong> than carrying along a shape shifting creature.</p>
<p>The trip back up the dune was the worst. By the time they made it to the top, the man had been there for quite some time just watching them. The man let out a sharp breath. “Ridiculous.”</p>
<p>The snake creature slithered over and from one moment to the next, he found himself straddling the snake’s back. The man was behind him, a hand fisted in the back of his shirt to keep him steady. <em>Dlmor</em> slipped from around him and he flinched from the sudden brightness. “Honestly.” The man’s coat wrapped around his head again. The man’s arm crossed his chest. “Do not let your creature fall off. I will not help it nor you if you do.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s warm weight pressed into his stomach and he wrapped his arms around the creature as best he could. The snake creature lurched under him. The sound of rapidly shifting sand quickly filled the air, blocking out any other noises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Outpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t remember passing out. He must have because he wasn’t on the back of the snake creature anymore. Instead he was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an equally unfamiliar room. The room was dimly lit from the sunlight that was making it through the curtains. Other than the bed, there was a dresser, a table, and a chair. The chair was situated at the bedside unoccupied. He could hear movement beyond the closed door, the soft chatter of voices always fluctuating, but nothing ever got clear enough for him to discern anything important.</p>
<p>There was a lull in sound and he nearly drifted off again before the click of the door brought him back. He opened his eyes to see the man entering the room dressed in a simpler outfit than what he had been wearing when he kidnapped Artemis. His gaze drifted over the winged serpent loosely draped around the man’s neck, the green and blue scales a beautiful backing of rainbow colored wings. “Oh good,” the man spoke, voice a low rumble that was barely louder than a whisper. “Finally awake I see.”</p>
<p>“How long was I out?” he asked. There was the thought of moving, of waking up more properly, but exhaustion settled more completely on his bones from it.</p>
<p>“Almost three days.”</p>
<p>Despite the exhaustion, his expression showed his shock. “Wh...what? How?”</p>
<p>The man shrugged, taking up the chair beside his bed. “Part of it was your body naturally keeping you out of it so that you could heal properly.” The man stirred whatever was in the bowl in his hand. “Part of it was from the medicine that got shoved down your throat upon arrival. And each morning since.”</p>
<p>“Medicine you made?” he asked, eyeing the bowl warily.</p>
<p>The man snorted. “Divine, no. I have many skills and knowledge that covers many areas of study but the best I can do in medicine is basic first aid. The healers have been tending to you since we arrived and it will remain that way until you are discharged.”</p>
<p>“Which is when?”</p>
<p>“Depends. They were waiting on you to wake before making the decision.” The man met his gaze. “How are you feeling? You haven’t made a move to sit up yet, of which is surprising.”</p>
<p>An amused smile pulled at his lips. “Unfortunately with a clearer head, I don’t pull quite so many stupid stunts.” He gained a snort for the quip. “Truthfully, though, I’m exhausted. I don’t even know if I would be able to get myself up if I had wanted to. Part of me doesn’t want to try. At the moment, my head isn’t killing me and I want it to stay that way.”</p>
<p>The man set the bowl on the table. “You don’t have a headache?”</p>
<p>He barely stopped the instinct to shake his head, stopping the motion halfway through. “No. Not at the moment. Nor the fog that was there when <em>Dlmor</em> cleared my head of the pain sometime after the initial injury.”</p>
<p>The man pointed at the winged serpent, the serpent’s yellow eyes on him. “Can you see Trevak?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he offered, letting his confusion draw the word out.</p>
<p>“Describe what you see.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at that before moving his gaze to the serpent once more. “Green and blue scales, rainbow wings, a winged serpent that’s loosely draped around your neck that’s staring at me intently.” He met the man’s gaze again. “Why?”</p>
<p>“What of the <em>Dlmor</em>?”</p>
<p>The confusion filled his expression and he turned his head to look at where the man had gestured. <em>Dlmor</em> was perched on the dresser next to the door sitting like a kid would on the kitchen counter, legs swinging lazily as hands rested on the dresser’s edge between its knees. <em>Dlmor</em> met his gaze and all he could do was stare.</p>
<p>Gone was the shadow, ink form. Gone were the eyes that had been the same color as the rest of it. Instead, <em>Dlmor</em> looked like the night sky. Those large eyes were more blue than the soft fur on <em>Dlmor</em>’s body while still maintaining enough of the black for it to take a moment for him to pick out the creature’s pupils. The nearly black blue fur seemed to be covered in fine rainbow glitter, though the most prominent color was silver, but he couldn’t tell what caused it from that distance. It was like looking at someone’s take on the night sky turned into substance. <em>Dlmor</em>’s head tipped to the side, long ears he had never noticed - or hadn’t seen - moving in a way that was very expressive, giving the creature an inquisitive look. Those dark blue eyes bore into him, searching, waiting.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t look like ink, or shadow,” he found himself answering. He struggled to pull his gaze away and look back at the man. “<em>Dlmor</em> looks like the night sky.”</p>
<p>The man’s curiosity colored his expression. “You saw it as ink?”</p>
<p>“Or shadow.” He made a face. “I’m not sure I can explain it properly. <em>Dlmor</em>’s shape was there but it looked like it was ink and shadow.”</p>
<p>“Interesting.”</p>
<p>“I take it that’s not normal?”</p>
<p>The man shrugged. “Normal or not, you’re anything but normal so I doubt it matters. What does matter is that you are finally seeing the Second Plane properly.”</p>
<p>“Shadows and invisible creatures wasn’t, then?”</p>
<p>A vicious grin spread across the other man’s face. “Not in the slightest. Some of the creatures can turn themselves invisible or fake it well enough but none are inherently invisible. Though I am curious: did any creature you see from the Second Plane look the same?”</p>
<p>“If you mean shadow and ink, yes, but shapes varied. Which, since <em>Dlmor</em> can adjust its shape, I figured that was normal.”</p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em> and <em>Belvren</em> adjust their shapes more drastically than others. Trevak, for example, can increase or decrease its size at will and can limit that change to a specific part of its body without hindering or harming itself. <em>Belvren</em> are similar, though they change more in bulk and raw strength than actual size. That Walker’s <em>Belvren</em> is not always that hulking huge, I guarantee it.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “You say their names as if that’s what they are.”</p>
<p>The man raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s because it is. That is their type of creature. <em>Dlmor</em>, <em>Belvren</em>, <em>Kret</em>. <em>Cyor</em>, <em>Jaun</em> - when used as a name, they are all the equivalent of calling a cat “Cat”, a dog “Dog”, and so on.”</p>
<p>“Do they have their own names or do we give them those?”</p>
<p>“Well, that depends on the creature.” The man stood up, brushing his pants off. “Most will not name themselves for they do not interact and converse as humans do, but some have interacted with humans enough or in the right ways to obtain, gain, or give themselves a proper name. But that is a conversation for another time.” The man got close to the edge of the bed, looking down at him. “I am going to help you sit up so that you can eat. I want you to tell me if at any point you feel any pain, regardless of what kind of pain it is. Understood?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>He had braced for pain but very little came. In fact, the only pain he got out of the whole endeavor was the tension of muscles that had been too tight for too long. The man’s touch was sure and strong but there was a gentleness to it that spoke of a kindness that was more of the man’s true nature than the entire interaction up to this point.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he offered as he took the bowl from the man. “Where are we anyways?”</p>
<p>“Ilmor <strong>Outpost</strong>. One of several settlements in the Second Plane. I have been here for nearly five years now.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t actually live alone?” The bowl contained some sort of soup. It was thick and full of things. He thought he recognized a few of the ingredients.</p>
<p>The man huffed a laugh at that. “Oh, I live alone. No one else comes in or out of my quarters and I do not spend my free time with any specific soul, but yes, the outpost is a hive of activity outside my quarters.”</p>
<p>The soup was some version of potato soup. It was hardy in the sense that it was thick and had quite a bit in it but the flavor wasn’t overly strong, which he assumed was a good thing. “So why are we here? Why at an outpost and not a private home.”</p>
<p>“It seems you have some misconceptions about my character.” He wondered if the man was deliberately using his own words against him. Probably. “Many hands make light work and despite others arguing the matter, humans are naturally communal animals. We thrive off of community and companionship even if some are “introverts” and other “extroverts”. I would not have been able to come after you let alone follow through with my sister’s request had I chosen to remain isolated simply because I did not care for other humans.”</p>
<p>“Is everyone a <em>Ylmra</em>?”</p>
<p>“No. A large amount are but there are other classifications living here and at the other locations.”</p>
<p>He stilled with the spoon in the soup. “What changed?”</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>He met the man’s gaze. “You’re answering my questions and being rather pleasant about it. I half remember most of our interaction but I know I wasn’t the easiest piece of shit to deal with. Additionally, you had been short and touchy about all my questioning. What changed?”</p>
<p>“Ah, that.” The man looked away. He couldn’t make out the emotions poorly masked on the man’s face from the new angle. “Nothing. I have had time to go over what I would and would not share with you and so far we have not touched any topics that edge anywhere near such limits.”</p>
<p>“Is knowing your name a limit?” The man looked at him surprised. He shrugged. “You kidnapped me and have now tended to me. I haven’t decided yet if you’re an alley yet but at least you’re not actively trying to kill me so it seemed only fair that I know your name since you already know my life history.”</p>
<p>There was a stretch of time where the man simply stared at him and he wasn’t sure if it was out of shock or a silent debate on whether or not to lie. He went back to eating as he waited.</p>
<p>“Elias.” He looked up at the man. “You can call me Elias.”</p>
<p>He wondered if that was the man’s actual name or just an alias. He tucked the spoon back into the bowl before offering his hand to shake. “Artemis.”</p>
<p>The man reached out and shook his hand. He went back to eating as soon as they were done. The silence that settled was brief. “You really are a different person than what I had met three days ago.”</p>
<p>“Equal parts pain and exhaustion at that point, I believe.” He looked at the man again. “But, then, so are you. You are not as harsh as you had been.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well.” The man’s gaze moved to <em>Dlmor</em> as the creature hopped down from the dresser on to the bed on all fours. It curled up against Artemis’s left hip bookending Artemis between the creature and Elias. The man returned his gaze to Artemis. “Before much more happens, I want to lay down some rules.” He lowered the half full bowl to his lap. “Do not go wandering off. Do not speak of how we are related. And do not speak of my difference in character with anyone. You will do as I say for anything I tell you to do from this point on will be both for your safety and education. Is that understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I have a question.” The man gestured for him to ask it. “When will you take me back to my friends? Three days is a long time to not hear from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I expect we will be seeing them before the week is out. However, that is not anything I can set in stone. It will solely depend on how things progress over the next few days.”</p>
<p>A knock interrupted anything else the man had to say. Elias stood. Artemis idly stirred what remained in his bowl watching as the man crossed to the door and opened it.</p>
<p>There was a man on the other side, strong, tall, and who grinned a brilliantly bright smile when the two older men’s eyes met. “Thought I would find you here. Cass sent me down with this for you.” The man gestured with the bundle in his hand. Artemis wasn’t sure if it was a thin book or a stack of paper. Elias took it, flipping through the pages as the man continued, “How’s our newest guest?”</p>
<p>“Awake so you’re welcome to ask him yourself,” Elias offered, voice cordial and expression soft as he took a step out of the way before actually crossing to the chair.</p>
<p>The stranger at the door stepped in enough to close the door before smiling gently at Artemis. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Better, thank you,” he replied politely.</p>
<p>“Elias been treating you well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>The man laughed, startling him. He glanced at Elias but the man was busy reading. “You don’t have to be so formal. Name’s Tolnoran but you can call me Torra. Everyone does.”</p>
<p>“A misconception,” Elias piped in, turning a page. “There are some that scream expletives when they see you, Tolnoran.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran gave an embarrassed laughed. There was a flicker of something that looked an awful lot like sadness to Artemis at the edge of the man’s expression. “”Eli. The young man doesn’t need to know that.”</p>
<p>Elias closed the stack of pages around a finger as he looked up at Tolnoran. “He will learn it regardless of whether he is told now or not and you know it as well as I do.” Tolnoran’s expression noticeably fell at that and Elias sighed, gentle amusement coloring his expression. “Do not give me that look. I know you find immense joy at hearing a few of the expletives.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s expression relaxed, turning thoughtful even. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>This time Elias let out a huff of a laugh. “Honestly.” Artemis met Elias’s gaze steadily. “Do not let his demeanor fool you. Tolnoran may be one of the most…powerful fighters here but he is one of the kindest souls you will interact with here. If I am not around to aid you, find him.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran smiled at him. “I highly doubt Eli will ever not be available but, yes, if you ever need anything and he is not able, come find me.”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Elias opened to the bookmarked page. “Anything significant Cass passed on?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s demeanor shifted, the joy and play that had been on the man’s face slipping into a somber expression. Artemis caught a glimpse of Elias’s implication of the man’s fiercer presence. “Not from Cass but an update from Corax has put people on edge. If Corax’s scouts are to be believed-”</p>
<p>“And they usually are,” Elias interjected, flipping pages.</p>
<p>Tolnoran nodded. “Corax’s words,” he added before continuing. “If his scouts are to be believed, there’s a cluster of <em>Kret</em> coming in from the north.”</p>
<p>“Already?” Elias looked up, frowning. “I thought our only concern were the Crell.”</p>
<p>“They still are. Unfortunately, there’s talk that this particular cluster was driven south but Corax’s scouts hadn’t gotten the chance to clarify.”</p>
<p>Elias looked back at the open pages but his attention wasn’t on the pages. “Are they planning on sending a squad out.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran sighed heavily. “There’s push back from the Council. They don’t think there’s much threat from the <em>Kret</em> cluster when the Crell are practically on our doorstep in their opinion.”</p>
<p>Elias let out a sharp breath, closing the bundle of pages. “Of course it is.” He stood up tucking the pages under his arm. “Let me go talk with the Council. Be ready to leave in three hours.”</p>
<p>Surprise flittered against Tolnoran’s face. “You think you can get their opinion changed that quickly.”</p>
<p>A smirk crossed Elias’s face that let Artemis uneasy. Even the fur on <em>Dlmor</em>’s back stood up at it. “Oh, I am not expecting it to take even an hour but I need time to prep the boy.”</p>
<p>“Boy?” Tolnoran asked.</p>
<p>“Artemis,” Elias corrected. “If we’re going out, he’s coming with. His <em>Dlmor</em> will be a much needed asset.” Elias patted Tolnoran’s shoulder on the way to the door. “I’m trusting you to have him as ready as possible in three hours.” Elias paused at the door, hand on the handle as he looked back at Artemis. “You want to know about the Second Plane, the best place to learn is by living it. If you do as you’re told, you’ll live to see your friends.”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>The hallway was full of noise but none of it stayed when the door closed. For a moment he sat in that room with a new stranger and he wasn’t sure what he should do.</p>
<p>“Are you done?” He looked at Tolnoran, finding the large man had settled at the side of his bed and had bent over. The man’s hand was gesturing towards the bowl still sitting in his lap. He handed it over. Tolnoran placed the bowl on the table, offering, “You’ve kept Elias’s attention pretty well for the last three days.” The man sat in the chair by the bed. “He’s told me some of what has transpired but I was hoping you would share what I’m missing.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “I’m sorry but I don’t know you. I barely know Elias and I have no idea what he may or may not have told you, let alone what may or may not benefit me in having you know.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran chuckled. “He mentioned the resistance. Has he told you why he pulled you from the First Plane? Beyond it being part of the promise he made to your mother?”</p>
<p>He frowned. “How much do you know, Torra?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran took a deep breath as he sat back in the chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Not everything, that’s for sure. And what I do know isn’t the full picture.” Tolnoran’s gaze drifted back to him. “I knew your mother, Ellen, but I only knew her in passing. I didn’t get on better terms with Elias till a few years ago, some time around him showing up here. We caught up and he told me he had made a promise to his sister to watch over her son should she ever have to follow through with a plan and it come to fruition. He never told me what that plan was till almost a week ago when he told me he was going to pull you from the First Plane.”</p>
<p>“You know why he kidnapped me, then?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran let out a heavy sigh, looking sheepish. “Eli is a good guy. As much as he says I have a heart of gold, so does he. He’s just…a bit detached from it all after everything he’s been through.”</p>
<p>“But the kidnapping?”</p>
<p>Another sigh, though this one was sharper. “I don’t think it had started out as a kidnapping. I think he had truly wanted to meet you and introduce you into the Second Plane in a more neutral way but then you were attacked and he saw the damage that you sustained. It…” Tolnoran’s words petered out. “He told me that he knew you had sustained an injury but he hadn’t realized how bad you had it till the Healers had checked you through. Before this whole thing with you, he was a <strong>rocket</strong> - constantly moving, always one of the first on the field and quickest to get things done - but he hasn’t done much more than sit in here waiting for you to wake up.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s not lying.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head snapped around, startled by the new voice, but the only other beings in the room were Tolnoran and <em>Dlmor</em>. He looked to Tolnoran only to find a curious look on the man's face. "Did you hear that?"</p><p>Tolnoran frowned. "Your <em>Dlmor</em> talking?"</p><p><em>"In his defense, this is the first time he's actually been able to hear me."</em> He looked down at <em>Dlmor</em> as the creature rested its chin on his thigh.<em> "I've had to use Transference to talk with him."</em></p><p>Tolnoran frowned at that, looking to Artemis. "You weren't able to hear them?"</p><p>He shook his head no. "First time I ever interacted with <em>Dlmor</em> was after it defended me against some other shadow."</p><p><em>"Kret,"</em> <em>Dlmor</em> supplied.</p><p>"Do all <em>Kret</em> do damage by screaming?"</p><p>Tolnoran laughed. "That's one way to put it. They do a sort of psychic attack but I haven’t heard of any doing more than giving someone a severe headache for a few hours.”</p><p>“So my experience was strange?”</p><p><em>“In many ways.”</em> <em>Dlmor</em> bared its teeth in a silent snarl. <em>“The damage you had sustained had been unusual for a Kret assault so either you had sustained damage prior to the Kret or something is terribly wrong.”</em></p><p>He ran his hand over <em>Dlmor</em>’s head. “We’ll deal with it when we need to. I’m just glad I can hear and see things of the Second Plane clearly now.”</p><p>“You weren’t able to?” Tolnoran asked, curious.</p><p>He shook his head no. “Most anything from the Second Plane was either invisible or some strange shadow, inky form and any sound was like a painful screech against my brain. Even the…whatever you had called it - the memory sharing thing-”</p><p>
  <em>“Transference.”</em>
</p><p>“Even that hurt. But I had been under the impression it had been from the damage that <em>Kret</em> had done.”</p><p>Tolnoran pushed his foot against the base of the bed in order to tip the chair back onto two legs. “Strange. And this was any creature from the Second Plane?”</p><p>“As far as I could tell.”</p><p>Tolnoran settled the chair back onto all four legs, head turning towards the door. “Ysle.”</p><p>He frowned, parroting, “Ye-aisle?” as a creature he had never seen before pushed open the door.</p><p>“Almost. Condense the front vowel sound. Combined the ‘y’ and ‘i’ sound” The creature walked right up to Tolnoran and nuzzled the hand the man put out. “Isn’t that right, Ysle.” There was a low rumble of a purr from the creature as Tolnoran rubbed its snout. The man grinned at him. “You can see them, yeah?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at that. “If you mean I see a creature that looks like it’s an oversized komodo dragon stretched a bit thin with dusty gray and black scales with red and yellow peeking out from underneath and golden eyes, then yes.”</p><p>“This is a <em>Kret</em>, though Ysle has richer coloring than most you’ll see later.” Ysle climbed up onto Tolnoran’s shoulders. The creature was easily as long as the man was tall and yet Tolnoran didn’t even seem to notice as the creature settled on his shoulders, chin resting on top of his head. “Most will be more earth colors to help blend in with either rock or sand, depending on the region they’re from. North ones will stand out against the sands. Their coloring will be different shades of gray.”</p><p>“Do they talk?”</p><p>Tolnoran scratched at Ysle’s neck. “No, not like we do. The only ones that do speak are <em>Dlmor</em>, though <em>Belvren</em> and <em>Jaun</em> can be taught to some degrees of success; <em>Jaun</em> are more likely to learn how to speak in fluid sentences while <em>Belvren</em> seem to stick with a string of words that may or may not make sense together.”</p><p>“Talking that difficult to learn?”</p><p><em>“More of switching from a mostly image and emotion based communication to one of words is challenging,” Dlmor</em> spoke up. <em>“Jaun are able to pick it up easier because they use noises to communicate instead of Transference. Belvren can understand and mimic words but they’re more like parrots or other birds that can learn human speech.”</em></p><p>“So what makes <em>Dlmor</em> different?”</p><p>
  <em>“My kind are a step above Jaun in the sense that we’ve had language long before we interacted with humans. We speak through Transference - humans like to call it telepathy but it’s a bit more complex than that. For us, it’s more than the Transference they associate with Belvren, Kret, and the like. Our Transference allows us to create thought into words that a being of language will understand. Most Transference will not work on those of language because of the lack of exposure to the type of Transference those of the Second Plane use.”</em>
</p><p>“But I understood your Transference?” he questioned, confused.</p><p>Tolnoran shifted in his seat. “Those attuned to the Second Plane will be able to understand some Transference. We’re more adapt to understanding the emotion and image thought than others.”</p><p><em>Dlmor</em>’s eyes narrowed and Artemis got the impression that wasn’t quite right. <em>Dlmor</em> caught his staring and he knew it would tell him later. His frown deepened. There had been no pain, no distinction between <em>Dlmor</em>’s thought and his own, and he found himself growing concerned at the concept. <em>Dlmor</em> sent him reassurance and calm, soothing his growing worry. He would learn how to discern the difference now that he was lacking pain.</p><p>He buried his hand into the longer fur at the back of <em>Dlmor</em>’s neck. As long as it didn’t use Transference overly much until he did, he would be fine.</p><p>He changed the subject. “So what kind of prepping will I need? I haven’t really fought with <em>Dlmor</em> beyond the misunderstanding that was Elias’s arrival.”</p><p>Tolnoran laughed. “He told me about that. He feels bad that he had to do that to you and your companions but there had been something else in those woods that had wanted you first.”</p><p>“What kind of something else?”</p><p>Tolnoran shook his head as Ysle hopped down. “No idea. He didn’t say and I didn’t ask.” The man stood up. “He did tell me he had sent some of ours to go make sure your companions were safe, if that helps.”</p><p>The worry didn’t ease as his distrust about the whole thing weighed heavily in his chest. Reassurance and the sense that Tolnoran was telling the truth drifted over him as <em>Dlmor</em> stood up. He let his hand fall into his lap. “A bit.” He turned his gaze back to Tolnoran. “And the prepping?”</p><p>“Well, first we’ve got to get you out of that bed and dressed.” Tolnoran’s gaze drifted to the dresser briefly. “Not sure if they stashed anything in here for you - hopefully there’s at least patient garb - but the armory will have gear for you. I’m going to let you get up at your own pace and your <em>Dlmor</em> be your main support as I dig through the dresser.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how <em>Dlmor</em> could help him till said creature hopped down from the bed and easily shifted into a bipedal version of their four legged form. <em>Dlmor</em> stretched its height and enlarged its hands as he pushed the blankets off.</p><p><em>“You do realize he hasn’t been discharged by a healer yet, right?” Dlmor</em> pointed out as those large hands wrapped around his torso as he situated himself on the edge of the bed. Familiarity ghosted its way through his body as the memories of the previous times <em>Dlmor</em> had done this came floating through. He ran his hands over <em>Dlmor</em>’s arms, noticing finally that the pinpricks of sparkling color were individual strands of fur; each strand among the dark, almost black blue strands seemed to behave like prisms. The strands appeared to be a brilliant silver against the darker strands but the light would play off of them causing other colors to flicker off of them. They were thinner than the dark strands and only the tips seemed to glow. Even running his hands over <em>Dlmor</em>’s arms coaxed a cacophony of colors from those silver strands even as silver stayed the predominant color.</p><p>A low growl from <em>Dlmor</em> brought his attention back to the room and he realized he had missed something.</p><p><em>Dlmor</em>’s hands were still around his torso but he was on his feet now. Tolnoran was standing beside him, half turned towards the door with a bundle of fabric in the hand closest to him. Ysle was standing between the three of them and the door, crouched and sideways as a warning to those at the door.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was a small cluster of people and creatures. One of the creatures looked to be similar to Ysle but the shape was far slimmer and was very clearly furred with long ears and a thin tail. The other two creatures were some creature he didn’t recognize, though one looked to be made out of rock or earth and the other some crystal.</p><p><em>Dlmor</em> answered his unasked questions: the one that looked like Ysle was a <em>Jaun</em> and a dangerous one at that, the other two were <em>Belvren</em> and loyal to their humans to a fault. Along with the creature information came <em>Dlmor</em>’s annoyance and information of those standing in the doorway.</p><p>Of the three people, the only woman - Cecile Drev, Head of Communications - had the <em>Jaun</em> - Vulren - but the <em>Jaun</em> was more loyal to the man standing center. The man on the right - Albert Conner, Head of Defense - had a <em>Belvren</em> - Coal - that was made of coal. The man standing center - Hector Fox, Leader of Ilmor Outpost - had a large <em>Belvren</em> - Sharp - that appeared to be made of diamond but was actually made of a crystal that imitated the look of diamond. This last bit of information was filled with a pleased satisfaction coming from <em>Dlmor</em>, of which was followed by the information that it wasn’t something easily discernible and <em>Dlmor</em> was very confident that none of those before them were aware of that fact.</p><p>Or, if they were, they were very good at pretending.</p><p>“Unusual to see you assisting the healers, Balthazar ,” Albert Conner spoke, sounding mildly amused. “Not enough work out on the field for you?”</p><p>“No, Sir,” Tolnoran spoke evenly. “Simply doing as Captain Vex has requested. Will be out on the field shortly.”</p><p>“And what was this request, Lieutenant,” Hector Fox requested, though it sounded more like an order to Artemis.</p><p>It must have to Tolnoran, too, because the man’s grip on the bundle of fabric tightened. “I am to get this young man cleared by the healers. My understanding is Captain Vex had other plans for him that I was not privy to and would take him from me when he was done with other duties.”</p><p>Hector Fox’s gaze landed on Artemis. It was surprisingly hard not to bristle under the man’s gaze. “And what is your name, son?”</p><p>He hesitated, unsure what he was supposed to say, but that hesitation faded as <em>Dlmor</em> gave him the push to be truthful. “Artemis Lorncroft, sir.”</p><p>“Welcome to Ilmor Outpost, Artemis. I look forward to your contributions here.” Hector Fox looked back at Tolnoran. “Captain Vex is currently speaking with part of the Council. I will inform him you have gone where when the meeting concludes?”</p><p>“Armory, Sir. I’m waiting on orders to either help with the Crell situation or to cut off the incoming <em>Kret</em>.”</p><p>Hector Fox’s gaze flickered down to Ysle. “I will put a word in to have you sent north. Best fight fire with fire.”</p><p>“Captain Corax was dealing with the Crell,” Hector Fox directed at Albert Conner.</p><p>“Still is. He had a few scouts come back from the north with word of a cluster of <em>Kret</em> but he doesn’t believe it is anything to be concerned about. Captain Vex does, as do I and Cass. Even if Captain Corax’s thoughts of it being not a big deal, I would much rather take care of it now before it becomes one.”</p><p>“Lieutenant Colonel Cass is behind you on that decision?” Hector Fox clarified.</p><p>Albert Conner nodded. “She suggested putting Captain Vex in charge of it and it would seem he’s taking that decision very seriously if he’s taking the time to convince the Council that it’s worth it.”</p><p>Hector Fox’s expression betrayed disbelief and curiosity as the man turned away from the door. “Well, he’ll have an easier time once we give them the latest from Communications.” Hector Fox looked back at Tolnoran. “There’s a <strong>storm</strong> coming in from the north. Either the <em>Kret</em> are behind it or it’s a coincidence.”</p><p>Tolnoran nodded. “I’ll make sure we’re prepared for what may come at us, Sir.”</p><p>“See that you do. I don’t want to waste the personnel on a wild goose chase.”</p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three higher ups walked away leaving the door wide open.</p>
<p>“Ysle,” Tolnoran softly commanded. The <em>Kret</em> moved to the door and pushed it closed before laying down against the bottom.</p>
<p>Artemis looked to him. “I take it they’re not the best of company to be around?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran snorted. “Oh, Colonel Conner and Cass are great people to be around - some of the better, in fact - but it’s the other higher ups that aren’t all that great to be around. Leader Fox runs a tight ship but there something about him that’s always put me on edge. Madam Drev I don’t know well enough to have an opinion of but the way her <em>Jaun</em> behaves has many of us thinking there’s more broken about her than what we’re seeing.”</p>
<p>Artemis looked to <em>Dlmor</em>. “How did you know their names?”</p>
<p>He caught Tolnoran looking over sharply out of the corner of his eye as <em>Dlmor</em> finally let him go. <em>“Vulren came by the first night you were here, curious no doubt, and happened to be a bit more chatty than was probably wise. Jaun are not known to be cocky but this one sure is.”</em></p>
<p>“Vulren is also very vicious.” Tolnoran put in, expression and tone serious. “Do not cross that <em>Jaun</em>. You will get torn to shreds faster than you could blink.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> snorted at that. <em>“I’d like to see an attempt at that.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em>,” Tolnoran started but <em>Dlmor</em> waved him off.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will not encourage nor seek after that behavior. I am not that stupid nor that confident in my skills against a Jaun. However, a Jaun can still be taken down. A cocky one just makes that task easier.”</em>
</p>
<p>Artemis asked, “Is there a ranking then on which creatures are stronger or better fighters than others?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran let out a sigh. “Not necessarily.”</p>
<p><em>“No type is inherently stronger or a better fighter than the other,” Dlmor</em> explained. <em>“That is simply from my experience. But, then, I have only ever fought with Jaun that have had a human support so I’m not sure if that has had any impact on my experiences.”</em></p>
<p>“Do humans boost creature strengths?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran wobbled his hand in the air. “Kind of? Humans act more like points of reference and advice more than a source of power but I’ve seen some creatures bolstered by a human so there isn’t really a straight answer to that question. It also depends on the type and strength of the bond.”</p>
<p>“What of the creature to a human?”</p>
<p>Confusion flickered across both their faces as Tolnoran asked, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Artemis was fairly certain the answer was no if Tolnoran was asking for clarification but he elaborated anyways. “You’ve both have said that a creature can get aid of some kind from a human - be is simply a different perspective or some form of strength - but what about the human? Does the human gain the same thing?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran glanced at <em>Dlmor</em> before stating, “The human usually isn’t the one fighting. If they are, they’re fighting the other human or acting as support.”</p>
<p><em>“Do you remember how Lora crafted the bow and was firing arrows?” Dlmor</em> spoke up, drawing his attention towards the foggy memories. <em>“Most humans gain the ability to craft something out of their partnership but that’s the extent of anything the human gains.”</em></p>
<p>“Thus the need for an armory, then?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran nodded, passing him the bundle of fabric. “Less strain on the bond if we don’t have to craft.” He took the bundle and started to change into the outfit. “That and most that do go out onto the fields either had a partnership that isn’t a full bond or are <em>Ylmra</em>.”</p>
<p>He pulled the large shirt over his head. The entire thing was very squared. There was no curve in the arms, shoulder, or body of the shirt and he felt like was wearing a sheet quickly stitched into something vaguely shirt shaped. “<em>Ylmra</em> can’t craft?”</p>
<p>“They can,” Tolnoran offered, though the words were drawn out. “But most never figure out how. It’s easier when there’s a creature outside of you rather than try and figure it out from within.”</p>
<p>“No one can teach them?”</p>
<p><em>“It’s not something you can learn from someone else,” Dlmor</em> pointed out. <em>“There’s no simple way to describe it. It is truly an act that you either stumble upon, or you don’t.”</em></p>
<p>He thought of the object he had thrown, the things he had crafted from what <em>Dlmor</em> had left behind. <em>Dlmor</em> shot him a look and he knew even without the push from the creature that he was to keep that to himself. “What of <em>Ylmra</em> having a partner? Is that possible with what they are?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran frowned at him. “How much do you know of the <em>Ylmra</em>.”</p>
<p>“Very little.” He met the older man’s gaze. “And only what Elias told me. He said that <em>Ylmra</em> are rare; that they are two beings that have become one, in a sense.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s frowned eased a bit but it didn’t go away. “Well, that’s not inaccurate at least. But it is missing a lot of it.” Tolnoran placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, starting for the door. “<em>Ylmra</em> are able to create bonds but they are difficult to maintain so many don’t. Thus why the armory. But enough about this for now. We’ve got to stop by the main healer’s office and get you checked over before I walk you across the compound.”</p>
<p>Ysle got up and moved away from the door. <em>Dlmor</em> adjusted its shape to be the same shoulder height as a big dog, pressing in against his thigh so that his fingers could bury themselves easily into the long fur at the creature’s neck and shoulders.</p>
<p>The hallway wasn’t overly busy but it was full of noise. He followed Tolnoran’s direction down the left hallway past numerous rooms and many people all dressed in something that counted as scrubs. His eyes wandered as he took in the people and the creatures there. A large majority were the same creature - some long, fur covered creature with two sets of paws with thumbs and prehensile tails - that <em>Dlmor</em> informed him were <em>Cyor</em>. He spotted a few smaller <em>Kret</em> and a number of <em>Belvren</em>. He noted that not everyone had a creature companion. In fact, now that he was paying attention to the numbers, closer to only a quarter - a third at most - had some creature with them and there were a lot of people there. Two <em>Jaun</em> slipped through trailing a few personnel.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> was the only of its kind that he could see.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> passed him a bit of what <em>Dlmor</em> are capable of and he found he wasn’t surprised that invisibility was a trait that <em>Dlmor</em> were capable of. There was a curious note unintentionally attached to the small fact and he was surprised when <em>Dlmor</em> elaborated; there was a chance that he would be able to see even those <em>Dlmor</em> that were invisible, though not see them outright so much as see a distortion in the air where they were. If he was, it would take practice if he couldn’t see them now.</p>
<p>He was also shoved an equal parts amused and annoyed note to be patient. There weren’t any others around to practice with.</p>
<p>Tolnoran stopped at the large desk in the middle of a large room. He could see numerous hallways converging at the one point as Tolnoran leaned on the counter. “I apologize. I have orders from Captain Vex to get this patient cleared and up to the armory as soon as possible. Is there anyone available to check him over real quick and clear him?”</p>
<p>The nurse on the other side of the counter muttered something he couldn’t here and the apologetic look on Tolnoran’s face fell a bit.</p>
<p>It didn’t last long. Before the nurse on the other side of the counter could even utter a proper word to the man, other voices cried out his name. “Torra!”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s head snapped up, eyes on the source before a massive grin eradicated the previous look. “Hey everyone!”</p>
<p>Ysle curled around Artemis and <em>Dlmor</em> as Tolnoran tucked him against the counter as he stepped towards the arriving group. The chatter was fast and rough but Artemis caught bits and pieces enough to know that the man was fielding an onslaught of questions in order to get one of them to bring him someone that could clear Artemis. It took a hot minute before a - well, they looked like a doctor to him but they were probably one of the healers - as a healer strode over and dismissed the group. Artemis had lost interest in the crowd at the top of that hot minute when chatter in the opposite direction drew his attention. The healer and Tolnoran talked for a moment but that was all Artemis was aware of as he watched a cluster of people rushed down a hallway he couldn’t see. Half a second later the cluster of people were scattering back into the hallway they had just vacated, the sound of shouts and cries drawing more than just his attention.</p>
<p>He didn’t realize he had moved until his stomach collided with Ysle’s side. He bent over the creature’s back arm instinctively wrapping around the neck but his attention didn’t waver. The calls for security could now be clearly understood and the frantic call for medical supplies a roll of background noise. There was the crash of metal underneath a scream that sent a chill down his spine.</p>
<p>He didn’t remember getting around Ysle.</p>
<p>The hallway was a wreck. There were people and objects scattered throughout the side hallway. He stared as a person wreaked havoc to the surrounding area. Two personnel were trying to get close, trying to sedate the person if he was understanding any of it. Not that he was able to really hear anything. He was fairly certain <em>Dlmor</em> was giving him the information from the hallway because there was an odd ringing in his ears. He watched as the person threw one of the personnel down the hallway with a scream of rage.</p>
<p>Adrenaline shot through Artemis’s body.</p>
<p>There was something on the person’s back- at the person’s back. It was large but lanky, and not fully there. It was mostly black or a dark gray with white eyes and teeth. The thing wasn’t solid, looking more like it was made of gas rather than something solid. The thing laughed and grinned as the person it was draped over and clinging to threw a chair at the other personnel.</p>
<p>Those white eyes drifted towards Artemis and their gazes met.</p>
<p>The grin on the thing’s face stretched far wider than what seemed naturally possible. Pain shot through Artemis’s head but he didn’t care. He knew the thing was trying to hurt him now but he didn’t care. He took off running with fury and adrenaline driving him towards the thing.</p>
<p>The thing reached out for him but <em>Dlmor</em> was there clamping down its own white teeth on the thing’s see-through wrist. The thing screamed as he vaulted over the person and collided with the thing’s chest. The thing wasn’t completely solid but it was solid enough for him to collide with and shove off of the person it clung to.</p>
<p>The three of them hit the ground hard but Artemis didn’t give it a chance to recover. He shifted his weight back and to the side, hand going out for balance and as a guide as <em>Dlmor</em> reshaped. The back of a hand that was mostly claws followed his palm, down his arm, and stabbed into the floor pinning the thing in place as it tried to shake <em>Dlmor</em> off its wrist to no avail. <em>Dlmor</em>’s hand clenched around the thing and it let out another scream. Artemis intercepted the other hand, catching the wrist under his arm. He pulled back on the hand and pinned it to his chest, leaning back so that it put serious strain on the weak appearing joint.</p>
<p>Another scream.</p>
<p>Voices suddenly bombarded him from all sides and for a moment he didn’t understand till he looked away from the thing he was helping pin. His gaze swept around the sea of new strangers and his gaze landed on Tolnoran. The man was holding the person Artemis had just freed and the only thing he made out over the new cacophony of voices was, “…a <strong>trap</strong>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dizzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His view of Tolnoran and the person was obscured as soon as he made out that one word. The person had looked panicked, pulling at Tolnoran’s shirt, but the man had a calm, patient expression that seemed to contradict the paleness on the man’s face. Those that were swarming Artemis, <em>Dlmor</em>, and the thing were all armed and they were not kind when they yanked him from the thing. Their handling of him didn’t even register as he watched one of them take a swing at <em>Dlmor</em>. He fought against the hands on him as he screamed, “Don’t you dare touch them!”</p>
<p>Ysle came out of nowhere, shoving the soldiers - they had to be soldiers; what else would wear that much armor in a medical ward - back and away from <em>Dlmor</em>. There was a crack and the crowd backed off some. He realized as one of the people in his line of sight moved that Ysle had just cracked its tail like a whip as it did it a second time.</p>
<p>It seemed to have been enough to draw Tolnoran’s attention for the man was shoving his way through the soldiers, shouting, “Back up! Back off! Stand down, soldier, or I will shove that weapon up where the sun don’t shine.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s fury was like an invisible force that shoved the soldiers away from the still struggling thing, <em>Dlmor</em>, and Ysle. It wasn’t until Tolnoran turned a sharp glare at the soldier restraining him that he was freed. He fell forward enough to take the first step before he was racing across the space.</p>
<p>The soldier’s actions had caused him to let go of the thing’s hand and as soon as it had been freed, the thing had buried its claw like fingers into <em>Dlmor</em>’s back and side. <em>Dlmor</em> hadn’t budged from its position pinning the thing down and had instead pinned its other hand at the thing’s throat to keep the head near the ground and keep itself anchors enough to keep the thing pinned. He grabbed at the claws in <em>Dlmor</em>’s back but didn’t pull, asking in a strained voice, “What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>His head pulsed with pain but he barely noticed. Instead, he took <em>Dlmor</em>’s direction and did as told. He planted his feet on the creature’s chest and grabbed at the thing’s equivalent to a pointer and ring finger. With his stance secure, he pulled, hard. There was another scream but he ignored it, barely aware of much more than what needed to be done as Tolnoran came up behind him, reached around him, and grabbed just above his hands on the thing’s fingers before adding his own weight to Artemis’s. The scream kicked up a higher pitch as the claws came free of <em>Dlmor</em>’s body.</p>
<p>The first thing he was able to focus on was the blood coating the claws, of how it dripped from them as he struggled to keep the thing’s hand from returning to <em>Dlmor</em>’s flesh. The second thing he was able to focus on was <em>Dlmor</em> itself. The creature’s black blood looked like ink dripping from the puncture points and pooling on the thing and the floor beneath it. The third thing he was able to focus on was the crowd. The soldiers had backed off but now it was like shock had set in. None of them came forward to help, to do anything of use, and rage billowed up through him like a scream.</p>
<p>Or maybe it had been a scream because his throat was raw like he had just screamed as loud and as hard as he was physically able to. Only, he couldn’t remember screaming and he certainly didn’t remember why his vision was starting to come back. Tolnoran’s face was the first thing to come into focus. It took a bit longer for his to figure out it was because the man had an arm around his shoulders keeping him mostly upright. There was a warm weight on his stomach and the sensation of fur under his fingers but he couldn’t get his head to move to look. He tried - hadn’t thought much of it, really - but all it did was made him <strong>dizzy</strong>. Tolnoran’s arm flexed under his shoulders, squeezing him gently. “Easy. We’re just waiting on the healer that had been in charge of you earlier.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” he croaked, making a face at the sound.</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s half smile fell immediately. “You don’t remember?”</p>
<p>“I remember yanking the thing’s fingers-claws out of <em>Dlmor</em>’s side and getting mad at the soldiers for just standing there in shock.” Nausea slammed into him as his head gave a painful throb. There was a whine - is sounded almost like a dog whine - from somewhere near his stomach as he flinched from both. “I don’t…after that is blank.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s face twisted into a grimace before the man looked away. “That’s not good.”</p>
<p>“Torra, what happened?” he asked, forcing both eyes fully open. “Why do I have a headache again?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran didn’t look back down at him, eyes somewhere Artemis couldn’t see. He was left to stare at the ceiling beyond the man’s head and shoulders but the headache started to throb in time with his pulse and he closed his eyes wondering if that would help.</p>
<p>“Hey, you have to stay awake for me, Artemis,” Tolnoran spoke, voice hard yet the edges quaked in some frail emotion.</p>
<p>He made a face and opened his eyes again. “Wasn’t sleeping.” The words sounded slurred to his ears and he watched as Tolnoran paled.</p>
<p>The man looked back towards whatever it was the man was looking at, muttering, “Come on, Ysle. Faster.”</p>
<p>“Torra,” he tried again but a panic he didn’t realize he was feeling snuck its way into the word causing it to be pitched higher than he had meant it to be.</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s gaze was on him immediately. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s going to be fine.” The man’s expression was tight, panicked at the edges, but the encouraging smile was real and despite it being lies off the man’s tongue, the compassion and care were genuine. “You just did a lot more than you were meant to do so shortly after waking up. It’s ok. Just…we have to wait for the healer to get here, ok?”</p>
<p>“How much longer?” The words didn’t sound quite as slurred to him but the way Tolnoran’s expression fell told him it had probably been worse.</p>
<p>“Not much longer. They’re almost here.”</p>
<p>“Tolnoran!”</p>
<p>The shout echoed and sounded far too distant for his liking but Tolnoran’s head whipped around. Amazingly, the man didn’t jostle him with the sudden movement. The man’s free hand rose into the air and Artemis caught the glimpse of black and red. “Elias! Over here!”</p>
<p>The sound of running footfall echoed oddly as it got louder. It was almost deafening by the time it slowed down and quieted. The first voice he recognized immediately.</p>
<p>“Tolnoran, thank the Divine. Are you two alright?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Tolnoran assured Elias quickly, “but Artemis isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Let me see them, Lieutenant,” a new voice gently ordered. Artemis didn’t remember closing his eyes but he got them to open as he felt Tolnoran shifting. At first everything was just a blur of colors but after a few blinks, it cleared to blurry shapes and then to discernible things before clearing enough for him to make out faces. Elias was kneeling at his feet putting the man at Tolnoran’s right shoulder. Tolnnoran had wrapped an arm around the man’s torso and had his face buried in Elias’s chest. Elias’s arms were loosely draped around the man’s neck though one hand was carding through Tolnoran’s dirt and dust filled hair. Elias watched the healer and Artemis. For a brief moment their eyes met before the healer turned his head.</p>
<p>He flinched from the sudden stab of pain. Breath rushed into his lungs like he had cried out but he hadn’t heard himself.</p>
<p>“Easy,” the healer coaxed. “I know. Everything hurts. Give me a second to check you over and I should be able to get you stable enough to walk on your own.” There was a pause as the healer’s hands tested his shoulders, his neck, poked and prodded at ribs and his stomach, felt along his arms and legs. “Any memory loss?”</p>
<p>“The last hour.”</p>
<p>Artemis’s eyes snapped to Tolnoran in shock only to wince from the burst of pain it caused. Wherever he had been moved to must have freed up Tolnoran’s hand because the man was stroking his hair when he managed to open his eyes again. Elias had moved out of his line of sight.</p>
<p>“Artemis.” He looked to the healer. Their expression was serious, heavy, and apprehension squeezed at his chest. “Do you remember sustaining any damage before the point of amnesia? Any moments of pain that you may have brushed off.”</p>
<p>He frowned and started trying to recall the last few minutes he did remember. He remembered the thing pinned under <em>Dlmor</em>, Tolnoran at his back as they pulled at the thing’s hand, his first grappling with its hand, the sight of it as he vaulted over the person…</p>
<p>White eyes locked with his and a stabbing pain shot through his head as a white toothed grin stretched farther than was natural.</p>
<p>“Artemis!”</p>
<p>He gasped, hands clenched around something he didn’t recognize. Faces swam in his vision different weights pressed into him. Panic swelled in his chest but it plateaued and fizzled out when Tolnoran and Elias’s faces became clear. The healer was at the edge of his vision.</p>
<p>“Easy, Artemis,” Elias coaxed in a low voice. “You’re alright. You’re safe.”</p>
<p>“Wha…” he started but he wasn’t even sure what to ask.</p>
<p>Elias shook his head. “It’s alright. You simply panicked but you’re safe now.”</p>
<p>He realized his heart was racing in his chest only when one of the weights on him moved to his chest. Belatedly he realized they were hands and he guessed it was Tolnoran’s hand on his chest from the size. That also meant he was holding onto the man’s forearm because his hands moved in the same motion as Tolnoran’s hand had moved.</p>
<p>“Will you be alright if we asked about it?” Tolnoran inquired, his voice small and very careful.</p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure if he knew what had made him panic.</p>
<p>“Talis had asked if you remember any pain from before the memory lapse,” Elias reminded him, watching him.</p>
<p>He blinked. A prickling of some emotion he didn’t want to name shot down his spine at that. “Oh. Yeah. I did. It was-” he shuddered and the pressure from Tolnoran’s hand on his chest increased briefly; he took comfort from it- “it was when…when I looked the thing in the eyes for the first time. Pain shot through my head.” He frowned. “I don’t…I don’t really know if there was anything else but I would be surprised if there wasn’t.” His gaze went to Elias as a different sort of panic filled him. “What of <em>Dlmor</em>, though? Are they ok? That…<em>thing</em> had buried its claws into their side and back.”</p>
<p>“They’re fine,” Elias assured him. “Just resting right now. As soon as we get you cleared to move, you can check over them, alright?”</p>
<p>That didn’t sate any of his concern but he was willing to be patient. “Alright.”</p>
<p>The bodies around him shifted and moved about until the healer was fully beside him with something in hand. “Artemis, I am going to give you something for the pain but it will put you under for the time being. It is the only way for me to safely check the damage you’ve sustained from earlier.”</p>
<p>“Elias and Torra aren’t going anywhere, right?”</p>
<p>Both men leaned forward so that he could properly see them, Elias’s hand returning to his hair. “Of course not,” Elias assured him. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran gently pressed into his chest for a moment. “I’ll make sure your <em>Dlmor</em> is brought along, too.”</p>
<p>He pulled in a large breath. It shuddered in his chest. “Ok.” He looked to the healer. “Ok.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Coral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was heavy and he hated the fact that he was waking up. It took a moment before he realized that he couldn’t remember taking whatever the healer had wanted to give him, let alone actually falling under its sedation. At least his head didn’t hurt and his thoughts seemed rather clear compared to the last time he had done this.</p>
<p>There was something on the edge of his hearing that he didn’t quite understand until the voices became discernible. It took the words a bit longer to make sense.</p>
<p>“...seen him that shaken before.” Elias’s voice was low, rough, but he took comfort in the fact that they had done their best to keep their promise to him.</p>
<p>A voice he didn’t recognize drifted through the room. “You asked him what had happened, then?”</p>
<p>Elias snorted. “Of course I asked. Sheer curiosity would have driven me to ask had my duty not.” There was a heavy pause. “I’m going to write up a report but I don’t think I can repeat what he had told me. If you want the story, you’ll have to ask him or Artemis.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he remembers?”</p>
<p>Elias sighed. “I’m not sure. I never verified if there had been any memory loss the last time he had sustained a similar injury but a whole hour?” There was the sound of fabric shifting. “The healer’s not even sure if the two injuries can be compared at this point so we’re going into this blind.”</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t, is Torra-”</p>
<p>“Shhhh.” Silence fell at Elias’s command. A part of him that didn’t dare breathe. “Do you hear that?”</p>
<p>The silence stretched through the room. There was a spark to it, a touch of adrenaline as those in the room waited for whatever Elias had heard to get clearer. A noise started to leak through the door and very quickly it started to sound like shouting. </p>
<p>“What’s going on out there?” Elias questioned. There was the sound of footfall against the floor as the shouting started to sound oddly familiar. He opened his eyes in time to watch Elias open the door.</p>
<p>“-my brother right now or so help me-”</p>
<p>“Bethany?” Elias inquired, sounding skeptical.</p>
<p>Artemis was skeptical. There was no way his older sister was there but as he pushed himself up, he could barely make out his sister around Elias. The woman Elias had been walking with got up from her chair and walked over to the side of the bed. She didn’t force him to lay back down but she did get him to lean back on some pillows as they both watched the confrontation between Elias and Bethany.</p>
<p>“<em>YOU</em>,” Bethany snarled. “Where’s Artemis. And don’t say you don’t have any idea. Lora called me in a panic almost four days ago now about some stranger having kidnapped Artemis and, lo and behold, I recognized the description of the man who had taken him.”</p>
<p>“Bethany, let me explain-”</p>
<p>“No! How bout you listen because, God damn it, Mom may have forgotten but I couldn’t. I still remember every little thing she deemed worthy to teach me and every little trick you had shown me. But when all of that changed after Artemis was born, I left this all behind and now I’m being forced to look back to get my <em>brother</em> out of here. You had no right bringing him here. Especially not like that.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t give me much choice-”</p>
<p>“Bullshit he-”</p>
<p>“He was attacked by a <em>Kret</em>!” Elias’s bellow made the silence that followed deafening. He watched the man’s chest expand with a breath that shook. “A strong one. Beth, if I hadn’t brought him here, he probably would have died from the mental damage it had dealt him. He slept through the last three days and only woke up because the medication the healers were giving him worked to keep him from going brain dead or suffering anything worse. So don’t tell me I was in the wrong bringing him here. Not when you won’t hear me out.”</p>
<p>“Elias?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran’s voice drifted in from down the hallway. Elias took a step into the hallway clearing Artemis’s line of sight to his sister. She looked fierce but he could make out the exhaustion at the edge of her pissed expression. “Tolnoran-” Elias started breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Tolnoran asked, voice a bit louder due to proximity alone.</p>
<p>“More or less.” Elias gestured to Artemis’s sister. “This is Bethany, Artemis’s older sister.”</p>
<p>“And his niece,” she added with a pointed glare at Elias. She turned a more neutral expression towards Tolnoran. “He’s our mom’s older brother but he doesn’t care much about being around family anymore.”</p>
<p>Elias let out a sharp breath. “I told you when I left that it was better that I didn’t associate with you or Artemis after-” The words stopped but Artemis - and clearly Bethany - knew exactly what he was referring to. </p>
<p>“So you just abandoned me to deal with everything that came our way on my own!” Bethany shot back, infuriated. “Dad never saw the damn things - couldn’t even feel them! - and there was no way Mom was going to be able to even know how to start helping him!”</p>
<p>“You were plenty strong enough-” he tried but she cut him off viciously.</p>
<p>“I was still a kid!”</p>
<p>“You were 14!”</p>
<p>“I was barely old enough to take care of myself, let alone try and protect my kid brother from things that still give me nightmares! I ran away from all of it as soon as I could because I couldn’t do it anymore! I couldn’t protect my little brother because <em>you</em> dropped that responsibility into my lap before I was ready and now you’re acting like you care now?!”</p>
<p>“Bethany-”</p>
<p>“No! I’m taking Artemis home, and that’s final!”</p>
<p>There was a faint ringing in his ears when silence fell in the room. The woman was still standing at his bedside but he didn’t care. He shifted to the edge of the bed, his movement drawing his sister and his uncle’s attention. Both spoke his name, though Bethany’s was far more frantic than relieved. She closed the distance between them faster than Elias and Artemis wasn’t sure he was happy to see her or simply confused.</p>
<p>He went with the confused while it was there. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Bethany pulled back, hands gently gripping his shoulders. “I’m taking you home. Lora called me in a fit when you were kidnapped.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No. In the Second Plane. You know how to get here?”</p>
<p>Confusion bled into her expression. “Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>“So you’re a Walker, then?”</p>
<p>A dark look pushed the confusion out before she managed a neutral expression. “Was a Walker. I gave that lifestyle up a long time ago and you’ll be able to do the same. Whatever <em>he</em>’s told you-” she sent Elias a glare- “has been lies.”</p>
<p>“Now see here, miss,” Tolnoran started, now in the doorway. Elias put his arm out, stopping the other man.</p>
<p>“Beth,” Elias spoke up, voice soft. “Where’s your <em>Jaun</em>? Toll-something, right?”</p>
<p>Bethany’s entire demeanor turned to ice. “Touley.” She turned a hard glare onto Elias. “And they’ve been dead for years. Died protecting my brother somewhere around the two year mark.”</p>
<p>Pain laced through Elias’s expression. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Are you?” she challenged. “Do you know the pain a Walker feels when their bond is broken like that? I thought I was dying when their core was crushed between teeth. Probably would have if Artemis’s <em>Dlmor</em> hadn’t finally stepped in.”</p>
<p><em>“I distinctly remember being told to go handle the little guys while you took care of the large one, Walker,” Dlmor</em> remarked, voice drifting up from under the bed and startling him. Bethany and the others seemed to already know <em>Dlmor</em> had been there.</p>
<p>It may have been years since he had seen his sister but she still had the same signs as their mom and dad when getting riled up. He stepped closer to her, drawing her attention away from <em>Dlmor</em>. “You knew this entire time? Of what I was? What Mom did?”</p>
<p>Several emotions flickered across her face and he caught the flicker of regret and anger. “Of course I knew. I was 14, old enough to be bonded, old enough to know. She didn’t tell me her plan, though.” She turned a glare to Elias but standing that close allowed Artemis to see the hurt that was under the anger. “She just up and didn’t remember any of it one day. Couldn’t even see Toley. Broke their heart when she didn’t even respond to them.”</p>
<p>Elias shook his head. “I couldn’t convince her to not go through with it.” He opened his arms wide, expression closed off. “I never want anyone to become what I am.”</p>
<p>Annoyance flittered across her face. “Yeah, well. Look at where that’s gotten us.”</p>
<p>“You had a <em>Jaun</em>?” he asked, wondering if his attempt to change the subject was too obvious or would be fought.</p>
<p>Bethany smiled weakly at him. “Yeah. You liked Toley. You could see them for the first few months before the pact fully settled. They had <strong>coral</strong> colored fur and you had taken to anything coral colored when you weren’t able to see Toley anymore. I managed to convince Mom and Dad to let me buy you a stuffed monkey in the color. You wouldn’t do anything without it.” A slight frown pulled at her lips as her expression turned thoughtful. “I’m not sure what happened to that stuffed monkey. I hated it after Toley was taken and I left a few years after anyways.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember it,” he offered honestly. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him again. “It’s alright.” She gestured towards the door where Elias and Tolnoran were still standing. Elias looked defeated with Tolnoran’s hands on either shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t get Elias’s gaze so he met his sister’s instead. “I want to stay.”</p>
<p>Bethany rolled her eyes. “You can’t be serious. Artemis, this is nothing more than a bunch of people playing war. Let’s go and get you out of this nonsense.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, taking a step back towards the bed. “No. I can’t leave yet. You didn’t see what I saw yesterday, what I fought yesterday.”</p>
<p>Her face paled even as her rising anger colored her cheeks. “You’ve got to be joking. You’re joking, right?”</p>
<p>“Why would I joke about that?” he asked, genuinely confused by her comment. “Bethany, I went up against a…” The word - like <em>Dlmor</em> or <em>Jaun</em> - wouldn’t form right on his tongue so he translated it… “against an Echo, a shadow being that no one else could see until we brought it to light.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Elias spoke up, weight shifting as if he wanted to step towards them. “There were plenty of accounts from the soldiers and Tolnoran saw it.”</p>
<p>“Very clearly,” the large man confirmed, shuddering.</p>
<p>He shook his head, adamant. “But not before we collided with it. Ask the medical staff. They’ll tell you there was nothing there until I was already leaping over the person it had attached to.”</p>
<p>“I can go do that.” He looked over his shoulder at the stranger he had forgotten about. Her expression was curious but there was a seriousness to it that made her look fierce. “I’ve got a few things to ask them about all this anyways. Colonel wants to know how it got in in the first place.”</p>
<p>Elias nodded. “If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Not at all.” The woman moved around the bed and came to a stop at his and Bethany’s side, offering her hand. “Seems right I introduce myself before I dip out. Lieutenant Colonel Cass, Second in Command to Colonel Albert Conner.”</p>
<p>Bethany shook her hand, demeanor shifting into a professional one that was probably a tad colder than needed. “Bethany Augustus, nee Lorncroft. Thank you for your assistance.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure,” the other woman assured her with a smirk before offering her hand to him.</p>
<p>He shook it politely. “Artemis Lorncroft. Pleasure to finally be acquainted.”</p>
<p>This pulled her smirk into a grin. “I hope my reputation precedes me well.”</p>
<p>He shrugged finding a small smile pulling at his lips. “Seeing as there has only been mention of you and high praise from Torra, I would hope it did with accuracy.”</p>
<p>She laughed at that. “I’ll take it.” She stepped back and gave them both a nod. “Hopefully I will be able to see you both off. If not, have a good rest of your day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door closed behind the woman’s departure, Bethany turned a disappointed and confused look on him. “So what’s so significant about this echo thing?”</p>
<p>“It…” But he found that he didn’t actually know. He frowned, gaze drifting down as he searched for the information he could have sworn had just been there. When he came up with nothing, he turned his gaze to Tolnoran. “Have you seen anything like it before?”</p>
<p>Tolnoran shook his head. “That was a first for me.”</p>
<p>Elias spoke up. “I know most if not all the creatures in the Second Plane but I’ve never seen anything like Tolnoran described, nor anything called an echo.”</p>
<p>Frustration churned in his chest. “It’s the translation of the name. It has one like <em>Dlmor</em> or <em>Kret</em> but I don’t know how to say it.”</p>
<p>That drew Elias’s curiosity. “Can you spell it?”</p>
<p>He gave the man a flat look. “I can hardly say it and you expect me to know how to spell it?”</p>
<p>“Then how…”</p>
<p>“I’d heard it. The thing had spoken it.”</p>
<p>Bethany placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel her trembling and he wondered if it was out of some fear or exhaustion. “What do you mean the thing spoke it?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. Her hand didn’t move. “It had spoken it.” He met Elias’s gaze. “Or, at least the name had been spoken. Everything else is kind of just…there.”</p>
<p>“Transference?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Elias’s gaze moved to <em>Dlmor</em>. “Did you hear it?”</p>
<p><em>“No.”</em> The creature’s gaze moved to Artemis. <em>“Try repeating the name. I want to hear what it called itself.”</em></p>
<p>“I’m going to butcher it,” he warned.</p>
<p>Elias waved his concern off. “It’ll be close enough.”</p>
<p>He pulled at what he did remember of the encounter and brought up the conversation. At first he couldn’t make out the name enough to mimic it but then it was like someone whispered it clearly in his ear and it fell off his tongue with ease. “<em>Olnvorox</em>.”</p>
<p>The reaction was immediate. Both Elias and Tolnoran’s eyes widened in shock, color draining from both their faces as their creature companions hissed and reared back. Even <em>Dlmor</em> growled at the word but Bethany withdrew her hand as she shook her head in denial even as the fear drained the color from her face.</p>
<p>It worried him that even she knew what it was by its proper name.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Elias whispered, voice strained.</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve never heard of-” Tolnoran stumbled over the name- “of those until now, right?”</p>
<p>He gave a cautious nod.</p>
<p>“But why?” Elias pushed, sounding on the edge of frantic. “Why did it tell you its name if you didn’t know? Wouldn’t it have benefited if we hadn’t known?”</p>
<p>He frowned at that. “I don’t know the answer to that. It just did, along with the knowledge of what that thing had been and the significance of it being here.”</p>
<p>“Significance?”</p>
<p>He didn’t clarify at Elias’s prod. Instead, he turned his gaze onto <em>Dlmor</em>. “Are you sure a <em>Kret</em> attacked me back in the camper?”</p>
<p>Bethany took a step closer. “Artemis, what are you-”</p>
<p><em>“Of course,” Dlmor</em> assured him, sounding affronted even as confusion molded its expression. <em>“Why?”</em></p>
<p>“Because I don’t think it was.”</p>
<p>Elias caught on to his thoughts. “Artemis, if it was one of those, you would be dead right now.”</p>
<p>It dawned on <em>Dlmor</em> and Tolnoran at the same time. The creature’s eyes widened before drifting as if its thoughts were racing. Tolnoran shot him a look of pity and terror. He ignored it in favor of holding Elias’s gaze. “I was unconscious for three days here,” he stated. “Before that I slept through the entire day and was left with a fog filled brain when the pain wasn’t there to disrupt my thoughts instead.” He pulled in a breath, letting that settle around them. “Far more damage than any <em>Kret</em> can cause. Or so I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>“Elias,” Tolnoran choked. “Elias, if that was a-” a shuddering breath- “if it was one-”</p>
<p>Elias shook his head as he took a step back, turning to look at Tolnoran. The disbelief was quickly masked by determination. “Go warn Cass and Col. Conner. They’ll pass on the word if we’re believed.”</p>
<p>“Is there a chance you won’t be?” Artemis asked, watching Tolnoran rush out the door with Ysle at his side.</p>
<p>Elias’s haunted gaze landed on him. “There’s always a chance for every possibility but in this? No. This is very serious and even the Council - though they’ll deny it - will still follow the proper procedures for the situation.”</p>
<p>“We can’t stay here if there’s a…” Bethany started but the words died at the name. “We have to run.”</p>
<p>Elias shook his head. “We have to lock down. If there are more here, there’s no telling who they’ve attached to, let alone who they’ll attack.”</p>
<p>“What is an <em>Olnvorox</em>?” he put in. He watched the fear race through his family. “Why the fear of it? Of the name?”</p>
<p>“Artemis, do you remember the story Mom used to read to you for bedtime before I left? The one of the Evershadow?”</p>
<p>The nonsequential question didn’t make sense but he answered it anyways. “Barely. The one about the human that couldn’t get rid of the shadow haunting him until he pulled a star from the sky and gave it life?”</p>
<p>Bethany nodded. “It was one Mom shared with me as a kid. I had always thought it was just some obscure children’s story she had found but even fairy tales are based off of some truth. The Evershadow was based on this being, based on the…” she took a breath, looking pained, “<em>Olnvorox</em>.” She shuddered. “But the difference between the Evershadow and those is that the Evershadow was just a shadow. These things are real and will tear you apart in every way possible. And no one knows how to get rid of them. Whatever the star getting life represented was lost to the story’s origin.”</p>
<p>Elias stepped closer, a thoughtful frown on his face. “But that’s not quite accurate anymore. Tolnoran told me Artemis had destroyed the…” his pause was much shorter than Bethany’s, “<em>Olnvorox</em> with his <em>Dlmor</em>.”</p>
<p>Artemis looked to <em>Dlmor</em>. “Do you remember what had happened?”</p>
<p>His heart sank when <em>Dlmor</em> shook its head. <em>“I remember even less than you do and in all honesty I had thought I had passed out when you pulled its claws out of my side. I don’t remember anything after that point. Well, except for Elias and the healer arriving but I’m not sure if it’s an actual memory or a fever dream.”</em></p>
<p>Bethany spoke up, her voice tight. “I’ve never seen one and I don’t have Toley anymore. Surely there’s enough time for me to get out of here at least.”</p>
<p>“If there was, I would send you home in a heartbeat,” Elias assured her, “but right now the risk is too high until the compound has been checked.”</p>
<p>“Is there really no way to keep anyone safe?” Artemis asked, looking between the two of them. “I don’t remember the specifics but didn’t the Evershadow story have other people in it outside of the main human? Ones that were harmed by it and ones that weren’t?”</p>
<p>Elias shifted his weight, offering, “I doubt having everyone <strong>sleep</strong> like in the story will protect any of them. This isn’t the Evershadow.”</p>
<p>“But the story held some truth, right?” he countered. “What if some of it was literal? What if it really was sleeping that protects us from an <em>Olnvorax</em>?”</p>
<p>“We can’t risk that.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>A scream from the hallway cut through the door, startling all of them. <em>Dlmor</em> pressed into his left leg between him and the door. Elias turned around, muttering something to the creature draped around his neck. Artemis picked out the creature’s name from the muttered sounds before it did as requested. Trevak slid from Elias’s shoulders and glided down to the floor, growing in size as it went. By the time it was half as thick as <em>Dlmor</em> was round, Trevak’s body filled a large amount of the room. Feathered wings carefully tucked close to the scales. Elias let a hand rest on the snake’s body as Bethany wrapped her hands around Artemis’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Artemis,” she whispered. “Please. You can’t trust him.”</p>
<p>He looked back at her, letting his hurt show at that. “I can’t not right now. Not when it means life or death for far too many.”</p>
<p>“Artemis,” she tried again, voice strained and pitched too high, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by another scream.</p>
<p>Elias didn’t look back even as he spoke. “Artemis.”</p>
<p>“I still trust your word to keep me safe if I followed what you said,” he acknowledged before the other man could continue. “I’ll only leave if you tell me to.”</p>
<p>He gained the man’s gaze before it moved to Bethany. “The smart thing would be to hunker down and wait it out but I have people out there that I need to check on and help. I can’t ask you to come with me.”</p>
<p>Artemis offered him an amused smile. “Well, it’s a good thing I was already planning on helping.”</p>
<p>“Artemis…”</p>
<p>He shook his head, giving the man an out. “Lead. We’re right behind you.”</p>
<p>Bethany’s grip on his shoulders turned painful. “Artemis, I don’t have a companion. I’m of no use out there and will only be a sitting duck!”</p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder at her, covering one of her hands with his. “I haven’t forgotten.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Stay close. <em>Dlmor</em> and I will protect you.”</p>
<p>“And when you two are too busy?”</p>
<p>It was a challenge but the fear cut through the sharpness of it. He gave her hand another squeeze. “There will be someone to take my place. I promise.”</p>
<p>The sound of running feet went past the door. There was another scream but it was faint. Elias moved towards the door, stating simply, “Time to go.”</p>
<p>Artemis gave her hand one last squeeze before slipping out from her touch. “I may not remember Toley but I remember my sister,” he offered her, holding her gaze. “I remember how strong she was when I was still too young to stand strong on my own. I remember her prowess as a person, the burning fire that had been there even after Toley vanished. I don’t remember it clearly but I remember it like I remember Mom’s hug and Dad’s prickly kisses. I remember it like I remember the happiness I had when you were around.” He gave her an encouraging smile. “I know you have so much more to lose now so let me protect you this time. Let me stand strong where you can’t- where you shouldn’t have to. I’ve got <em>Dlmor</em> now.”</p>
<p>“But I’m the older sister,” she tried using as a counter. “I should be protecting you, not the other way around.”</p>
<p>“You are protecting me,” he informed her, amused and mildly confused by that. “It just happens to not be in the way you want to.”</p>
<p>There was a new set of running feet and by the time they were at the door, he could make out two different sets. But unlike the last set of running feet, this one actually stopped at the door and yanked it open. To Artemis’s surprise, Lora was standing on the other side. Her <em>Belvren</em> was barely taller than her and looked like it was made out of some sort of pale rock. “Oh, thank the Divine,” she sighed as she looked between the three of them. “A man named Tolnoran said you would be here. He said to bring you all with.” Elias was out the door and down the hall with Trevak leading the way before Lora was done talking. She glanced at the man disappearing down the hallway as Artemis and Bethany stepped out of the room. “They’re needing all hands for this.”</p>
<p>Artemis touched Lora’s arm. “Stick with Beth for me, yeah?”</p>
<p>Lora gave a sharp nod. “Of course. Be careful.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s form shifted at the edge of his vision as he returned the sharp nod. As <em>Dlmor</em> settled into something large enough to carry him and still run on all fours, Bethany pulled him into a tight hug. “Seriously. Please don’t do anything stupid.” She pulled back enough to cup his face in both hands. “Elias likes to talk about <em>Ylmra</em> and Walkers and their strengths but he forgets we’re still human, that we break.”</p>
<p>Her hands were warm under his as he wrapped his fingers around her palms. He gently tugged her hands from his face, giving them a squeeze as he did. “I’ll be careful. I promise.”</p>
<p>Bethany withdrew but not fully. She sent a glare at <em>Dlmor</em>. “Don’t you dare get him killed, <em>Dlmor</em>. I will end you myself if you do.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Artemis grabbed fistfuls of fur and hauled himself onto <em>Dlmor</em>’s back. The creature took off down the hallway before he was properly seated but he didn’t care. With his sister safe with someone he could trust - with nothing more distracting him from what he was rushing headlong into - the information from the <em>Olnvorox</em> came back to nip at him, bringing with it a rising fear that wanted to choke him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Artemis.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m ok,” he assured <em>Dlmor</em>. “Just...worried.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> chuckled. <em>“Aren’t we all?”</em></p>
<p>A sharp turn and suddenly they were in the midst of whatever was happening. Trevak was massive, hissing and snapping as it used its tail to throw people and creatures back. Elias was nowhere to be seen, not that the chaos of bodies made finding anyone easy.</p>
<p>He gained the urge to go fight, to join in, but he gripped at <em>Dlmor</em>’s fur, urging, “No. We have to find the <em>Olnvorox</em>.” <em>Dlmor</em> sidestepped an incoming body. “If we don’t, then fighting will be useless.”</p>
<p><em>“Then where to?” Dlmor</em> growled.</p>
<p>“Find the starting point. We’ll go from there.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> took off through the chaos, weaving this way and that as Artemis’s head whipped around this way and that frantically searching for any sign of the things that were causing all of this.</p>
<p>But trying to traverse quickly through a space that was not meant to be fought in rapidly turned into a nearly impossible task. Several times <em>Dlmor</em> was forced to stop because someone got in the way or something attacked them. After the second attempted attack, Artemis asked sharply, “Aren’t I supposed to be able to pull a weapon or something from you like I had back at the cabin?”</p>
<p>He blinked as the information was shoved on him. With it came <em>Dlmor</em>’s own frustration with the situation - and the underlying fear that was growing despite <em>Dlmor</em>’s attempts to ignore it. But now he could do something. Now he could actually help with the innumerable obstacles that kept getting in their way. He pressed his open palm to <em>Dlmor</em>’s shoulder and utilized the information he now had. He focused on the silver strands, focused his intent for something to fight with - something he could throw or batter people back with, be it spear or staff - and watched as the silver strands seemed to light up with a white light. He pulled his hand back slowly, watching as a spear with a brilliantly silver point materialized against his palm. It behaved oddly fluid until it was fully removed. He shook it and it snapped straight. The pole was a dark wood, almost black. He felt clumsy with it in hand but <em>Dlmor</em> pushed more information at him and his hand settled more surely around the pole.</p>
<p>A headache started to form. Beyond a brief awareness of it, he ignored and forgot about it as <em>Dlmor</em> whipped around anticipating another attack. He brought the spear around, catching a creature he had never seen before in the chest and throwing it back. The silver point sliced across the creature’s chest. The creature screamed but no blood fell.</p>
<p>“They’re oddly similar to the <em>Olnvorox</em>,” he commented, flabbergasted. He held on tight as <em>Dlmor</em> lurched forward and took the opportunity to bury the spearhead into one of the creatures trying to rip at a human. The creature screeched as its form disintegrated into smoke.</p>
<p><em>“They might, but they’re not,” Dlmor</em> ground out. <em>“These little shits are Ilnu. Intelligent enough to get into trouble, dumb enough to follow whoever pulls their strings without a care of what they are asked to do.”</em></p>
<p>He smacked two such creatures back. “They shadows or something? They don’t seem to have a core.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, they have one but they also have this nasty habit of teleporting away as soon as they’re injured and it makes it really difficult to tell if you killed it or not without seeing the core.”</em>
</p>
<p>He blocked one that jumped at his head with both hands on his spear. <em>Dlmor</em> stopped under him, jerking back in an attempt to give him some support. It worked in the sense that it set him up to absorb the second impact on the spear. He threw the things to the side before burying the point of the spear in one of the creatures. It gave a screech and still disintegrated into smoke but there was something different about it this time.</p>
<p>It looked like a pearl was pinned by the point of the spear from where he sat. <em>Dlmor</em> turned abruptly and the motion forced the spearhead from the odd pearl. <em>Dlmor</em> snatched it up and crunched it, sounding oddly like <em>Dlmor</em> was chewing on an ice cube.</p>
<p>It drew the attention of every single <em>Ilnu</em> he could see. Rage filled those small faces and they moved to swarm.</p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em>!” was the only thing he managed as a warning. He brought the spear up as <em>Dlmor</em> reared back.</p>
<p>A massive blur of color shot past them barely a breath away from <em>Dlmor</em>’s raised claws. He caught sight of the rainbow wings as he heard more crunching. The cluster of creatures screamed, as did more that had heard the crunching, and he felt <em>Dlmor</em>’s front paws hit the ground again. “Krevak!” he called out in a panic. “<em>Dlmor</em>!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Already on it!”</em>
</p>
<p>The creatures were faster than <em>Dlmor</em>, or maybe it was simply the <em>Ilnu</em> happened to be closer, and desperation shot through him as he realized they weren’t going to make it in time.</p>
<p>Elias’s scream cut through the noise of the room. It was full of some fear that Artemis didn’t know, some desperation he only had a glimpse of. That scream - Trevak’s name flying off the man’s tongue full of emotion - cut through him as if it was an attack from an <em>Olnvorox</em>. Thought stopped. The desperation slipped away. It was like someone had removed a veil from his mind and he could not only think clearly, he was able to see what was going on, how it would happen, and strategize.</p>
<p>The spear splintered in his hand, shattered in a way that gave him many sharp, small projectiles to work with. They floated in the air at his command, the line stretching out and around behind his back, all the points aimed at the <em>Ilnu</em> looking to attack Trevak.</p>
<p>For a split second, he feared he didn’t make enough or that he had made too many and he would end up killing someone by accident.</p>
<p>He threw the hand that had been holding the spear at his side forward.</p>
<p>The many projectiles shot off ahead like thin, elongated bullets with precise accuracy. It turned into a wave of <em>Ilnu</em> bursting into smoke, cores punctured through the middle where the projectiles had gone cleanly through.</p>
<p>He didn’t hear the soft clinking of the cores hitting the floor sounding and behaving like glass marbles. He didn’t register <em>Dlmor</em>’s abrupt change in direction, didn’t register how <em>Dlmor</em>, Trevak, and numerous other companions made quick work of shattering the cores completely with their teeth to make sure the <em>Ilnu</em> weren’t coming back.</p>
<p>What he did register was the shape at the edge of the chaos, the one lone shadow that grinned at him when it met his eyes. What he did hear was its voice in his head as he held its gaze, felt its claws on his brain despite the distance between them, and understood just how dangerous the <em>Olnvorox</em> truly were when several people moved through it like it didn’t exist. They barely blinked an eye at it and even those he somehow knew were like him, were <em>Ylmra</em>, didn’t even see it.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> shifted under him and he blinked, finding himself staring at empty space a good hundred feet away. He pulled a sharp breath through clenched teeth when pain shot through his head too strongly for him to ignore. There may have been a call of his name but he could have been hearing things. The only thing he knew was the pain splitting his head in two.</p>
<p>Someone was trying to get his attention. How, why, and who he didn’t know. The only reason why he knew there was even an attempt was because the headache flared and hands were on him. Something warm and soft pressed into his chest, his face, and he wrapped his arms around it, burying his face into what had to be fur.</p>
<p>The darkness helped and he sagged into the warm, fluffy thing. It took a minute for his brain to start processing words right.</p>
<p>“-there. Not even <strong>chef</strong>.” There was a noise that cut in just right to muddle the last of the sentence.</p>
<p>“If it means we get everyone to some semblance of safety, I don’t care.” Not chef. Chief. “The hierarchy of rank can kiss my ass for all I care at this point.”</p>
<p>“Only if I go with you.” Three people, then? “I’m not risking you and Trevan facing those things on your own again.” Tolnoran. Which meant-</p>
<p>“It’s not like I can stop you,” the second voice countered. Elias. There was movement before Elias spoke again, his voice farther away. “Cass?”</p>
<p>The first voice spoke up. “I’ll see what I can do but I still say you should take him with.”</p>
<p>“Not when he’s injured <em>again</em>,” Elais countered sharply. “He’ll be of no use if we run into trouble rounding everyone up.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong,” Cass ceded, “but he’ll be safer with you two and out here. If nothing else, Torra can tote him around till his <em>Dlmor</em> is able to take him.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Eli,” Tolnoran gently coaxed. “Bethany isn’t able to do anything for him and neither are those friends of theirs. You went up against the Walker yourself.”</p>
<p>“Taking him with will only put the rest of the compound in danger,” Elias shot back. “We can’t.”</p>
<p>“Elias,” Tolnoran tried again.</p>
<p>Artemis didn’t realize he even had the ability to talk until the words were beyond his lips. “You can leave my dead weight here, ya know,” he pointed out, the words slightly slurred together due to his fat tongue. Or maybe it only felt fat. “I can go back to sleep right here.”</p>
<p>A hand carded through his hair. It was unfamiliar and by the proximity of Cass’s voice, he assumed it was her touching his head. “Hey, none of that. If you’re awake, you have to stay awake. A healer hasn’t gotten the chance to make sure you’re safe to sleep more.”</p>
<p>He tried for a lopsided grin; it felt more like a grimace. “Pity. Could really use some more sleep.”</p>
<p>He moved to sit up as he finally opened his eyes. Both tasks were made arduous from the lack of strength to move the lead limbs he now had. Still, he managed to get himself sitting mostly upright. It took longer for his eyes to focus. “Where’s <em>Dlmor</em>?”</p>
<p>“Here,” Tolnoran spoke up, moving somewhere behind him. There was some sounds but Artemis couldn’t get his head to turn enough to see. Tolnoran made it so he didn’t have to by stepping around him and gently laying <em>Dlmor</em>’s body next to him. The creature’s form was back to the smaller form but it was more bipedal than the quad <em>Dlmor</em> had been in moments ago. He frowned, running his hand through the fur. The silver strands he touched seemed to sparkle more but that was probably a trick of his pained head. “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>“Actually unconscious or memory loss?” Elias put in. The man had yet to step into his line of sight.</p>
<p>“Both.”</p>
<p>“The last thing you remember.”</p>
<p>A silence stretched over them as he got his brain to start working. It was slow going and even just taking in a slow deep breath seemed to make his head pound worse. “Mostly vague things. The sound of ice being crunched. White…marble beads will holes through the center hitting the floor. A…” he frowned, “a confusion just before my head felt like it was being ripped in two.”</p>
<p>“No memory loss, then,” Elias assured him in rigid voice. “You passed out shortly after the cluster of <em>Ilnu</em> going after Trevak were dealt with. A good twenty minutes has probably passed if we’re lucky.”</p>
<p>He frowned at that. It was nice that the only thing that protested at him looking to Elias was the headache. It hopped right to the edge of being unbearable but he ignored it. “Lucky,” he parroted. The pain was making it hard for him to put his question to words.</p>
<p>Elias gave him a flat look. Oddly enough he could make out the exhausted relief and pained concern at the edge of the man’s expression. “You are in more need than a simple power nap. Should a healer get their hands on you, you would be bedridden and asleep by the time Tolnoran and I even started on the task before us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked to Cass. “So why send me along?”</p>
<p>Cass glanced at the other two men, visibly confused. “Are you sure he doesn’t have memory loss?” She looked at him again before they could answer. “Do you not remember what you did?”</p>
<p>Was this a trick question? “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You took out the majority of the <em>Ilnu</em> in a show of crafting that I have never seen and that hasn’t been seen in generations.”</p>
<p>His gaze snapped to Elias and gained a sharp pulse of pain for his endeavor. The man’s expression tightened. “She’s not lying. I only know two other people that can levitate their creations but neither of them can handle more than three let alone throw them without actually touching them with such pinpoint accuracy.”</p>
<p>It was like trying to recall a half remembered dream. He remembered the spear he had summoned and he could recall what he knew now were the cores of all the <em>Ilnu</em> being pierced by the things he had crafted but anything around that wouldn’t stick. There was the faint echo of worry - of not having made the right amount - but he couldn’t remember how to replicate whatever it was that he had done. He looked back to Cass, stating as much. “I don’t know how I did that, Ma’am, much less replicating the action.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Even if it was a one off thing, you’ll be of more use with them than with me.”</p>
<p>He looked down at <em>Dlmor</em> finding that he had been running his fingers through the long fur at the back of its neck without realizing it. “Is that why <em>Dlmor</em>’s out for the count?”</p>
<p>Elias let out a sigh that was almost a growl. “After the number of cores they consumed? Not a chance. Why and how they are unconscious is still to be determined.”</p>
<p>He frowned, turning his gaze back to Elias. “So there could be something seriously wrong with it?”</p>
<p>Cass placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. “There’s probably nothing wrong. They’re probably just tired.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Cass,” Tolnoran cut in, expression pained. “Don’t lie to him like that.”</p>
<p>“How am I lying?” Cass challenged, flabbergasted. He let his gaze drift from the older adults down to <em>Dlmor</em>, running his hand over the creature’s head, rubbing at an ear. “The <em>Dlmor</em> really could just be exhausted. I don’t know any creature that can sustain that kind of creation without passing out, core consumption aside.”</p>
<p>“But the core consumption would have kept them awake regardless,” Elias replied, words sharp.</p>
<p>That was the last of the conversation he registered. Exhaustion pulled at his every being in a way he was not familiar with. There was a weight there that pressed on his shoulders and on his chest that seemed unrelenting. He curled forward, wrapping his arms around <em>Dlmor</em>.</p>
<p>It dawned on him a minute or so later that it was from Transference. The exhaustion, the unrelenting weight, all of it was from <em>Dlmor</em>. Or, well, the worst of it was. A strange determination that was all his own filled him as he sat up enough to run his hands down <em>Dlmor</em>’s body from snout to tail tip. He didn’t gain a physical response but the Transference stopped. The weight of it all didn’t really leave and he still felt rather exhausted, but it didn’t feel like he needed to sleep for three days straight anymore.</p>
<p>“So why are we in the middle of a battlefield waiting for a healer instead of moving to some room?” Whatever argument they had settled into stopped abruptly at his words. He brought his gaze up, looking at each of them in turn. “Weren’t there more <em>Ilnu</em> anyways?”</p>
<p>Elias came out of his stupore first. “What remained of the <em>Ilnu</em> have fled further into the compound making what had been a clear cut fight into some twisted game of hide-and-seek.” The man’s gaze fell away. “Moving you, on the other hand...”</p>
<p>For a moment, he expected it to just be left at that but Tolnoran took over. “It wasn’t an option. You hit the ground screaming. None of the creatures would let anyone close.”</p>
<p>Confusion shot through him. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>“We’re not sure.” Elias met his gaze again gesturing to what he now realized was Trevak’s body. “I couldn’t even get Trevak to unwind from around you. We had to climb over it to even get in here.”</p>
<p>He looked up, noticing that there was a wing stretched over their heads.</p>
<p>“Ylse bolted from me as soon as the scream made it to us,” Tolnoran offered, voice low and heavy with confusion. “I’ve never had them ignore an order to return like that before.”</p>
<p>“Chief can’t even get in here,” Cass added. She shrugged when he looked at her. “Elias’s <em>Tor</em> is a stubborn one but whatever’s got the creatures all guarding you’s got Chief ignoring my directions to even try and get over the <em>Tor</em>.”</p>
<p>He frowned, looking down at <em>Dlmor</em>; conversation started back up over his head almost immediately with Elias making some comment. <em>Dlmor</em> was watching him, eyes half lidded and still limp in his lap. He ran his hand over <em>Dlmor</em>’s head, curious if <em>Dlmor</em> knew what had happened.</p>
<p>The wariness and the push back of telling him washed over him but the exhaustion and pain that came with it was suffocating. He gained a much gentler brush of an apology and a reiterated wariness.</p>
<p>But he wanted to know. If it was something serious, they needed to know. Or, at minimum, it was something he had to be aware of.</p>
<p>He watched <em>Dlmor</em>’s side rise with the heavy sigh as the creature - surprisingly - gave in.</p>
<p>For a second he didn’t understand. He blinked a few times before his brain seemed to decipher what he was seeing. He watched as <em>Ilnu</em> forms turned to smoke.</p>
<p>The cores bouncing off of the floor and any other surface they hit sounded like little bells perfectly pitched to resonate deep in his chest. Something primal rolled through him and all he could focus on was getting to as many of the freed cores as he could manage. Biting through each one sent a thrill of power down his back that was addictive and he started hunting harder so as not to miss any.</p>
<p>There was a whisper in his mind that this wasn’t right, that the draw for the cores was wrong. The power ripple was too strong. There was something wrong.</p>
<p>A scream filled the air, filled his head, and the primal drive was immediately replaced with one far more powerful. He turned, the desire to protect and defend coaxing his body into a shape that was stronger, that was faster.</p>
<p>His gaze landed on something that sent a chill down his spine that turned his veins to ice. A creature he had only seen once before but knew instinctively was standing over a human body - the same human body that was screaming. The creature turned its head slowly before locking its gaze on him. Excruciating pain bit into his mind and he lost hold on the stronger form. With a snarl, he kicked off the ground despite the pain and launched himself towards the creature. He had to protect the screaming human. He had to protect them from the <em>Olnvorox</em>.</p>
<p>The creature swiped at him, throwing him into something solid. Pain flared in his side but it was nothing compared to his head. He pushed himself back onto his feet. Other creatures were coming to the human’s aid against the <em>Olnvorox</em>, attacking it - or at least trying to - but the thing only had eyes for him. Even as it batted the other creatures away, the creature kept staring at him, attacking him mind. So he held on and kept its focus. One of those that were on his side would manage enough damage to take the blasted thing out.</p>
<p>The assault on his mind suddenly ceased and he blinked his vision clear to see Trevak <strong>rip</strong> into the damn thing with half of it in its mouth. Trevak pulled back from an <em>Olnvorox</em> missing everything from the waist up. What remained turned to a strange sludge and splattered to the ground. Trevak opened its mouth, expelling the same strange sludge.</p>
<p>There wasn’t a core to be found.</p>
<p>Fear shot through him; he was sure it did for every creature there. A glance around - and a painful group Transference later - it was decided that the human had to be protected until one of the human helpers came and tended to the human’s injuries. Echoed in remnants of the Transference were concerns about him and a guttural fear of what a single <em>Olnvorox</em> meant for them all. He couldn’t respond, couldn’t send back that he didn’t matter as much as the human did. They all knew how important the human was. They had to protect the human even if it cost them their life.</p>
<p>The world slipped sideways and it jarred him back to his own body. There was a low roll of nausea but it was overshadowed by the throbbing headache and the sudden dread that filled him. Now outside of the memory he could distinguish the human as himself, could pull himself out of <em>Dlmor</em>’s experience enough to not be caught up in it, but he still felt the weight of the emotions, the different driven behaviors.</p>
<p>Elias’s words started to register in his ear. “… something from the Crell. The <em>Kret</em>? Sure, they’re stupid enough to force a cluster of <em>Kret</em> out of their home south. Wouldn’t surprise me. Even that scout that had the <em>Olnvorox</em> had called the cluster a trap.”</p>
<p>“But we still don’t know to what extent,” Tolnoran countered. “Corax won’t let any of his scouts delve deeper into the situation enough to know if there even is anything other than just the Crell and <em>Kret</em> to worry about.”</p>
<p>“Corax won’t have a choice,” Cass cut in, voice sharp and angry. “He may lay claim to the best scouts in the compound but he still answers to me. I’ll get the scouts we’ll need to delve deeper as well as the man power to keep them safe.” There was a pause, a rather significant one if he read the tension right around his pounding head. “Only one I trust to lead them, though, is you, Elias.”</p>
<p>Another pause before Elias muttered softly. “I can’t be in two places at once.”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to be. Escort Corax and his people back and you’ll leave from here. But I need Tolnoran to stay behind to help forces here.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran piped in. “Then what of Artemis?”</p>
<p>“He still goes with you.”</p>
<p>“To collect Corax, sure,” Elias spoke on the tail of her words. “But he stays here with Tolnoran when we return.”</p>
<p>“You can’t decide-”</p>
<p>“You’re already putting him out onto the field injured!” Elias barked. The rage coaxed Artemis’s head to come up and he looked over at the older man. No one even noticed his movement. “I am not taking him into hostile territory where his protection will be a scattering of people in the middle of a desert!”</p>
<p>Something dark and thin moved out of the corner of his and the terror that pulsed through him set every nerve on end. It drew <em>Dlmor</em>’s attention but all he got was a - painful - soft Transference of concerned inquiry. He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to actually confirm what he had seen, but he knew if he didn’t look it would only make things worse. He could feel whatever it was standing so close behind him, he could almost feel it on his back. Whatever it was loomed over him.</p>
<p>Slowly - slower than he intended but couldn’t manage to do faster - he tipped his head back until he could make out the form standing over him. White eyes on a not so solid, shadow like form met his gaze. The mouth pulled apart into a too white toothy grin as it raised a claw filled hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: horror sets in<br/>graphic depiction of violence and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That grin pulled unnaturally wide as the clawed hand came down.</p>
<p>He didn’t even get the chance to react. <em>Dlmor</em> was suddenly on two legs taking a swipe at the thing with its own clawed hand. The thing dodged, claws passing a hair’s breadth from his head, his back, and scraping against the floor. The thing seemed to laugh and panic filled his chest.</p>
<p>There was a blur of movement from the thing and pain shot through his entire body. He watched in disbelief as <em>Dlmor</em> was separated into several pieces before the form broke. Unlike the <em>Ilnu</em>, <em>Dlmor</em>’s body behaved more like putty and splattered on the ground without spraying everywhere. The substance was the same blue black as <em>Dlmor</em>’s fur and looked like it was filled with glitter. His eyes were immediately drawn to a point of light that was growing brighter. He recognized it as <em>Dlmor</em>’s core as the last of the substance slipped from its surface. It burned like a star in among the substance.</p>
<p>Terror shot him into a dive as the thing pulled its hand back for another attack. The ground bit into his chest, loose floor and chunks of concrete scraping at his skin and leaving abrasions and cuts, but his hands closed around the glowing core, moving it just enough that when the claws made contact, they buried themselves into his arms instead.</p>
<p>A cry of pain escaped him but it was a trained response rather than an actual response to pain. His arms were numb. He could barely feel the core in his hands let alone the claws buried in his forearms. The thing yanked its claws out. A moment later hands were pulling him up and out of something that felt and looked like soot.</p>
<p>The substance that had made <em>Dlmor</em>’s form had turned into something very similar to soot.</p>
<p>Something shot passed his face and his eyes came up to take in the scene. There were a scattering of creatures that had been shoved aside. The thing had an arm extended towards him, stretching past his face towards something he couldn’t see.</p>
<p>The grin on the thing’s face only grew and dread filled his veins. He slowly turned his head. Horror filled him as he realized that the thing had just impaled Tolnoran. He was sure there was screaming as the thing flexed its hand and tore Tolnoran apart. Something yanked on him, turning him away. </p>
<p>The pull, the movement drew his attention to Elias. The man was screaming but he couldn’t hear it. Rage and sorrow were evident in how the man stood, how the man barked something. Trevak shot past as a burr of colors. Time seemed to slow as Trevak’s mouth opened wide inches from the thing’s form.</p>
<p>He didn’t even see the other set of claws move until they were already on the other side of the <em>Tor</em>. All he saw was Trevak about to bite down on the thing, several lines appeared around Trevak’s head and neck as the other set of claws just appeared where they weren’t supposed to be, and then Trevak’s form gave out. He caught Elias collapsing out of the corner of his eye as Trevak’s form turned into something that was far more liquid than <em>Dlmor</em>’s. He spotted the core just as the thing swiped at it.</p>
<p>There was the faint sound of glass shattering as Trevak’s core shattered into many pieces.</p>
<p>A <em>Jaun</em> shot past, this one reminding him of a golden retriever with its golden fur and sections of long fur in the chest and along the tail. The <em>Jaun</em> was quick and vicious, moving in and attacking when other creatures were taken out. It only lasted for a second; the thing threw the <em>Jaun</em> into the wall before one of those clawed hands shot at him again. It wasn’t aimed at him and he realized it too late. He reached out like he could stop it but all he managed was getting his palm sliced as the claws bit into Cass. He looked away as soon as one of the claws went through her neck, his mind readily supplying the dismemberment he knew was coming. Instead, he turned his gaze on the <em>Jaun</em>, and watched as it staggered to its feet enough to look back towards him and Cass. There was regret, sorrow, and fear in the creature’s expression before its form gave out. The core shattered when it hit the ground.</p>
<p>It dawned on him that the <em>Jaun</em> was probably Cass’s Chief.</p>
<p>A streak of silver shot past his head and embedded itself into the thing’s shoulder. The thing recoiled from the impact but the grin on the thing’s face seemed to only grow. A creature he had never seen before shot past him, shaking the ground. It looked like a <em>Belvren</em>, but there was something off about it that he couldn’t quite place. Still, the new creature’s fist impacted the thing’s face, sending it flying down the hall.</p>
<p>Hands grabbed him, pulled at him, and he found himself being hurried along by his sister. Lora was barely a few paced behind where he had been standing loosing another silver arrow. The bow was far grander than the first time he had seen it where it had looked like nothing more than a shadow imitation of one. He only saw it for the short instance it took for him and his sister to run past but the bow looked complex and gorgeous. Wood intertwined with silver and crafted some complex design for the handle of the bow. The limps started out thick and complexly designed before thinning out into a single thin pull of silver that looked far too weak to be able to take the pull of the bowstring.</p>
<p>He was shoved on, his sister right beside him. They got barely ten good strides away from the mess before her body jerked forward beside him. The horror he was already feeling increased as he turned, catching sight of the claws protruding from her body in a line from her forehead down. The claws were yanked free and he instinctively reached out to catch her body.</p>
<p>He misstepped. That combined with her dead weight threw them both to the ground. Sorrow and grief started to build as he pulled her body close in a one arm hug, his other pinned against his chest where he still desperately clung to <em>Dlmor</em>’s core at the top of his sternum. He barely knew her, barely knew the person she had become, and all he could think about was how she had left her family behind to come save him and now those kids would never see their mommy again. The thought broke something in him and he pressed his face into her hair.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hear the scream he was letting out but he could feel it. He could feel how the air tore at his throat as he emptied his lungs. He could feel the pull on his face from his mouth opening as wide as it could, lips pulled back to keep teeth bared as he sucked in another lung full to scream again.</p>
<p>Hands pulled at him. They didn’t give him the chance to fight as they pulled him from the dead body. They didn’t give him a chance to retaliate as they tried to drag him away from danger. They didn’t give him a chance to even warn them before he was forced to watch claws <strong>dig</strong> into flesh over and over again. One human fell, then two, then another, and the creatures sent as interference never returned; their human companions collapsing dead when they’re eradicated. He turned in the midst of all of this to face the <em>Olnvorox</em> at the other end of the hallway. He could make out Lora’s lifeless body among the rubble. He couldn’t tell if the <em>Olnvorox</em> had gotten her or her companion first.</p>
<p>It met his gaze. The leisure grin on its face stretched unnaturally wide, mocking him as it gave a sharp sweep of its arm. The numerous creatures that were attacking all lost their forms, many of the cores already shattered before they even started to fall.</p>
<p>There was no stopping the <em>Olnvorox</em> and the thing was very aware of this. What he didn’t understand was why it was toying with him. Why was it keeping him alive when it killed without care.</p>
<p>The thing’s grin only grew more.</p>
<p>He realized it was toying with him, playing, and saving him for last.</p>
<p>Pain shot through his head, like something had landed a glancing blow against his brain. It sent a fog over his brain and blots of black filled his vision but he didn’t lose hold of the <em>Olnvorox</em>’s gaze.</p>
<p>He felt his lips separate, skin pulling and splitting in the action. The tip of his tongue brushed the roof of his tongue, the back of his teeth, his jaw working as he said something he couldn’t hear. He couldn’t tell if it was just one word or a string of them but the thing heard him and its eyes narrowed at him.</p>
<p>There was a burst of light from the hand clenched at his chest and echoes of burning pain raced down his arm. His spoke again as he held his closed fist out, fingers towards the ceiling, but the sounds he spoke never made it to his ears. The light from between his fingers intensified and the <em>Olnvorox</em> shifted its stance.</p>
<p>He opened his hand as he said one final thing.</p>
<p>A scream unlike anything he had ever heard filled the air and tore at his ears, at his mind, but he didn’t flinch. The core left his palm and some glowing form took shape around it. As the last of his vision went, he managed to witness the shape of light collide with the shadow that was the <em>Olnvorox</em>, phasing into the shadow before the <em>Olnvorox</em>’s form stuttered and exploded into a shower of sparks and glittering dust. The glowing form faded and through the haze of black encroaching on his vision, he thought he saw the glowing core shatter against the ground.</p>
<p>“Artemis.”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes as breath filled his chest. Elias’s worried face came into focus, the man’s hands wrapped around the base of his skull supporting his head. Confusion swam through him even as he reached up and grabbed at the front of Elias’s shirt with a trembling hand. “You’re ok,” Elias assured him in a soft voice. “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>The weight on his chest shifted and his other hand came up finding familiar fur under his fingers when he went to touch his chest. <em>Dlmor</em> pressed its nose into his arm, a keen whine escaping.</p>
<p>Elias’s thumb rubbed at the side of his neck and skull. “You’re ok,” he repeated. “You’re safe.”</p>
<p>“Well, as safe as one can be with <em>Olnvorox</em> running around,” Cass commented somewhere off near his left foot.</p>
<p>“We don’t know if it’s more than one,” Tolnoran berated from somewhere behind Elias on his right.</p>
<p>A scowl crossed Elias’s face before the man looked over his shoulder at the other two. “Will the two of you stop arguing long enough for me to make sure Artemis is alright?” Silence followed the man’s words. It seemed to be enough because Elias turned back to him. “Artemis?”</p>
<p>“Whu…” he started but the word caught in his dry throat. He swallowed and tried again. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“You passed out,” Elias informed him, “but your <em>Dlmor</em> acted as if you had been attacked.”</p>
<p>The flickering memory of the <em>Olnvorox</em> standing over him but there were two versions of the same memory: the one that was the stronger of <em>Dlmor</em> attacking the <em>Olnvorox</em> before the thing could touch him, the weaker being of the thing’s hand touching him without slicing into him. The weaker memory left him with the impression the <em>Olnvorox</em> had closed its hand around his mind. It sent a shudder down his spine. “I-I was attacked, I think.” Neither memory seemed overly solid, though, leaving the impression of a dream rather than reality. “It’s…I can’t really tell but during the dream-hallucination-whatever if it was, I was attacked.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“By an <em>Olnvorox</em>?” Elias clarified.</p>
<p>“<strong>Buddy</strong>, you can’t be serious,” Cass cut in, her words wavering with the fear she was trying to hide. “How would an <em>Olnvorox</em> even get in here?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?” he challenged, frustration blending with the echoes of emotions from whatever it was he lived through. He suddenly became aware of the headache that was pounding inside his skull. He closed his eyes against the pain, putting the weight of his head back into Elias’s palms. The man’s hands flexed against his neck and skull but took his weight with apparent ease. “It got in and it got its hands on me.” He opened his eyes only to meet his uncle’s gaze. “It toyed with me, killing everyone I knew and have come to know with such ease that it’s terrifying. The power these things have is terrifying. If an <em>Olnvorox</em> ever decided to actually take us out, this entire compound would be eradicated in a matter of minutes.”  His breath shuddered in his chest but he couldn’t stop now. “The thing took everyone out, took people out by shattering their companion’s cores-” Elias flinched around him- “and all I could do was watch. Watch until…” He frowned. Strange. He couldn’t really remember what had actually changed. “Something happened. I can’t really remember what had changed but something did and I did something. The <em>Olnvorox</em> exploded.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> shifted against his chest. <em>“Exploded?”</em></p>
<p>He flinched from the pain but didn’t comment on it. He could live with the pain. “Yeah. It didn’t do the thing it had done when Trevak had bit it in half. It actually exploded, turned into dust or something and disintegrated.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“So...does that mean it’s actually dead?”</em>
</p>
<p>The desire to say yes had him opening his mouth but his thoughts caught up with the action and he changed the words. “I don’t know. I’d be surprised if taking it out in the…the dream was enough.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“But it’s not currently around?”</em>
</p>
<p>“No. Whatever <em>Olnvorox</em> attacked me - be it the one that Trevak had taken out or a new one - it didn’t stick around.”</p>
<p>Elias shifted above him. “Which means we don’t know how many we’re up against still.”</p>
<p>His uncle’s gaze wasn’t on him but he smiled weakly at that. “Unfortunately.”</p>
<p>“So what now, then?” Cass brought forward, her words tight even as her voice sounded tired.</p>
<p>“We could always go through with the initial plan,” Tolnoran suggested. “Get me and Elias out on the field if for nothing more than the incoming cluster.”</p>
<p>Elias’s gaze settled back on his face. “We’ll get you in a room and situated before we leave.”</p>
<p>He shook his head very carefully. “No. If there’s another one around and it decides to do anything, I’ll be weak against it. I have a headache that’s already trying to kill me and if one gets to me now, I doubt I’ll come out of it alive.”</p>
<p>Elias muttered a curse before looking towards where he assumed Cass was still located. “Can you find us a healer? We can’t wait anymore.”</p>
<p>“Sure. But you’ve got to get Trevak to move out of the way.”</p>
<p>He tightened his fist in Elias’s shirt, speaking up in his uncle’s stead. “Trevak. Ysle. Chief. I’m ok. You don’t have to protect me anymore.”</p>
<p>There had been a tension in the air he hadn’t noticed until it subsided after his words. What of Trevak’s form he could see started to move and shrink, the wing still stretched over their heads tucking close to the serpent’s body as it shrank rapidly. He heard other movement but the headache flared and he found his eyes closed against the pain.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes in time to see Cass’s outrage and disbelief as the <em>Jaun</em> that reminded him of a golden retriever sauntered up to her side, sat like a dog, and looking up at her, waiting. She masked most of it, leaving a confused and concerned expression on her face as she looked to Elias. The man shrugged over him. “We don’t even know what really happened, Cass. We barely know anything about the <em>Olnvorox</em>, let alone anything about any species from the Second Plane. At this point, it’s probably wise to just go with what is happening and ask questions about it later.</p>
<p>Cass looked down at the golden <em>Jaun</em>. “Right.” There was a pause as she stared at the patient creature. After a moment, she blinked and started in some direction. “Come on, Chief. Help me find a healer.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is a good idea, Eli?” Tolnoran inquired, coming closer.</p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em>, support him for me,” Elias directed instead of answering.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> moved off his torso, getting up onto four paws. The creature slipped under his shoulders and neck, the fur brushing against his bare neck when Elias withdrew his hands left his neck. He softly requested, “<em>Dlmor</em>, can you sit me up, please?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter if this is a good idea or not,” Elias finally answered, facing Tolnoran. The larger man reached out to hold onto one of Elias’s hands, thumb rubbing the back of it. Elias’s hand gripped tightly around Tolnoran’s fingers. “Artemis cannot stay unprotected and, unfortunately, I don’t trust anyone else here.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> got him sitting though he was still reclined. The creature was warm underneath him and he pressed his face into the soft fur at its neck, blocking out the light for a short while. He wasn’t sure if it made a difference but the warm fur against his face felt nice. <em>Dlmor</em> certainly smelt good even after everything. </p>
<p>“Artemis!” echoed in the hallway and he slowly pulled his face from <em>Dlmor</em>’s fur feeling more exhausted and not understanding why.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> informed him through Transference that he had started to doze as Elias and Tolnoran spoke together.</p>
<p>He caught sight of Elias leaning sideways into Tolnoran’s chest, the larger man’s arms slipping from around the other. Elias stood. Tolnoran helped him up before following after. Ysle pressed against the back of Tolnoran’s legs as Elias faced the person who had shouted for him. If he wasn’t mistaken, it had been…</p>
<p>“Bethany,” Elias spoke up as the sound of running feet became clear before slowing. “And the Walker that had fought alongside Artemis.”</p>
<p>Lora’s voice was crisp but polite, offering only, “Lora,” as Bethany came to a stop at Artemis’s knees.</p>
<p>“Elias,” the man offered in turn.</p>
<p>She leaned forward, hands burying themselves in his hair before running down his neck, shoulders, down his arms to squeeze at his hands. “Artemis, are you alright? We heard a commotion. Lora’s <em>Ruhn</em> went nuts to the point that it lost its mimic.”</p>
<p>What she said only made half sense. “What?”</p>
<p>A small creature looking deceptively like the <em>Ilnu</em> came scrambling over. It flung itself onto his left shin, hugging it tight before turning its large, yellow eyes on him.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> pushed the information towards him, though it skittered pain across his temples despite the care. <em>Ruhn</em> - which was somehow pronounced “rune” - were creatures that had the ability to mimic other creatures. He also received <em>Dlmor</em>’s memories of the interaction with Lora just before his uncle had shown up and took note of what <em>Dlmor</em> had noticed of the <em>Belvren</em> that had been standing behind Lora and the few details that gave the <em>Ruhn</em> away. Lora’s <em>Ruhn</em> was well versed in mimicry, though it was <em>Dlmor</em>’s impression that it was only with the <em>Belvren</em> form that this was accurate.</p>
<p>The thing that mattered to him was that <em>Ruhn</em> and <em>Ilnu</em> were indeed similar creatures. The difference was that <em>Ruhn</em> were generally smaller and were the only ones between the two types to have the mimic ability. Additionally, <em>Ruhn</em> were known to be far more wary when it came to following anyone’s orders compared to the mischievous <em>Ilnu</em>.</p>
<p>He was immensely grateful for <em>Dlmor</em>’s Transference ability. It made things so much easier to just <em>know</em> things instead of having to have someone explain it. “So this is Belvren, then?”</p>
<p>Bethany had been in the middle of wrangling the <em>Ruhn</em> off his leg when his words registered. She looked at him, eyes narrowing. The little <em>Ruhn</em> squirmed out of her hold and collided with his side. It didn’t have much force behind it but he still gave a soft, “Oof,” as he instinctively wrapped an arm around it. <em>Dlmor</em> pressed against his back to keep him mostly upright. The <em>Ruhn</em> buried its face into his chest, little hands clinging to his shirt. His sister gave him a narrowed look. “So you’ve met her Shadow, then.”</p>
<p>“Only once and I wasn’t able to actually see it at the time.” He looked down to the <em>Ruhn</em> gaining its large, yellow gaze. He offered it a soft smile as he rubbed the top of its head. “Thank you for coming and checking on me. Can you return to your <em>Belvren</em> mimic and go back to Lora for me?”</p>
<p>The <em>Ruhn</em> nodded and scrambled away, taking on the <em>Belvren</em> form he had briefly seen in the <em>Olnvorox</em> induced dream. They both watched it run off before Bethany spoke up. “I have never seen it not follow Lora’s commands before,” she offered, voice holding an odd distant sound to it. “I don’t think Lora’s ever experienced it either, though I’m not sure if she knew it was a <em>Ruhn</em> or not.”</p>
<p>He looked to her, curiosity and confusion pulling at his expression. “Wouldn’t she know?”</p>
<p>Bethany shrugged. “I think it would solely depend on what she had been taught and if her <em>Ruhn</em> never dropped its mimic, unless someone told her, I don’t think she would have known.”</p>
<p><em>“Could it be more she was trying to hide the truth?” Dlmor</em> interjected.</p>
<p>He winced from the pain but his sister missed the reaction, much to his relief.</p>
<p>Bethany dismissed the suggestion. “I don’t know why you would hide something like that.”</p>
<p><em>“Ruhn are not a common creature to be bound to a Walker,” Dlmor</em> pointed out.</p>
<p>Bethany frowned at the creature. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> gave her a flat look. <em>“Do you even know what a Ruhn is?”</em></p>
<p>Bethany scoffed. “Of course.”</p>
<p><em>“Oh really?” </em>A grin stretched across <em>Dlmor</em>’s face. <em>“Tell me: why have the Ruhn counts gone down since the Dawning?”</em></p>
<p>“Enough,” Tolnoran directed gently, hand wrapping around <em>Dlmor</em>’s snout. The man sent the creature a disappointed frown. “Do not drill her, <em>Dlmor</em>, or there will be repercussions.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> yanked its snout from Elias’s hand, snapping in turn, <em>“Oh please. Like there’s anything you can do to me that will get me to stop.” </em>Tolnoran’s <em>Kret</em> hissed, though it sounded more like air escaping a hose than a hiss to him. He missed the words if there had been any. It didn’t stop <em>Dlmor</em> from adding, <em>“Want to try me, Kret? It’s been a long time since I’ve been up against one of you. I hear your Core can be quite decedent.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em>,” he warned. It ducked its head immediately, looking at him as its long ears went back and pressed flat against its neck. “Enough. We’re all on edge. No need on making matters worse.” He ran his hand over the creature’s head, exhaustion making the limb heavy. “Besides, I would appreciate it if Torra actually survived all of this. Taking his <em>Kret</em> out is counterintuitive to that.”</p>
<p><em>“Of course,” Dlmor</em> ceded.</p>
<p>The creature’s response rubbed him wrong but the headache wasn’t letting him handle more than one thought process at a time. He looked to Ylse. “Protect Tolnoran to the best of your ability. That means keeping yourself whole to the best of your abilities. Alright?”</p>
<p>The large, slightly stretched komodo dragon bowed its head from where it stood against the back of Tolnoran’s legs. A worried look crossed the man’s face as Tolnoran reached down and stroked down the <em>Kret</em>’s back. “It might be wise if you didn’t do that in front of others.”</p>
<p>The confusion that flittered through him was brief. He rubbed at his head. “I apologize. I’m doing it without realizing I have an ounce of power over any of them.” His hand fell back into his lap, heavy. His head was heavier but he managed to lean it back enough to meet Tolnoran’s gaze. “I’ll do what I can to keep the…commanding to a minimum.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tolnoran smiled at him. “That’s all we can ask.”</p>
<p>Elias approached, whatever conversation he had been having with Lora now over. Lora, for her part, gestured for Bethany as Artemis caught sight of Cass returning with the healer from before. Bethany left his side as he returned his attention to his uncle and Tolnoran.</p>
<p>“Tolnoran, is there any-”</p>
<p>The words stopped abruptly as Elias’s head snapped towards where Cass and the healer were coming from. Artemis followed his uncle’s attention with his own, finding Cass had stopped as well. The healer either hadn’t noticed whatever it was that had grabbed Cass and Elias’s attention or hadn’t cared much about it. The healer knelt beside him but didn’t say anything. Maybe he misjudged the healer’s take on the situation.</p>
<p>His gaze snapped away from the healer as he heard the faint echo of something that sounded oddly like-</p>
<p>“Was that gunfire?” Bethany whispered.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> growled low under him as he watched Belvren take a step in front of Lora and his sister.</p>
<p>“What the hell are those idiots doing?” Cass snapped, though the volume of her voice wasn’t much louder than what Bethany’s had been.</p>
<p>“Cass,” Elias spoke up among more echoes of gunshots. “Where is Leader Fox?”</p>
<p>She looked back at him, a new touch of confusion pulling at her expression. “Council last I heard. Why?”</p>
<p>“Is he aware of Artemis?”</p>
<p>At first, she didn’t react but from one moment to the next, she lost the color in her face. “You don’t think…”</p>
<p>“If word of what Artemis has done has reached him, I wouldn’t be surprised.” The man’s gaze narrowed. “Not that it explains the gunshots.”</p>
<p>“Uncle?” Bethany called out, the man’s title drawn out and tight with accusation and worry.</p>
<p>“Tolnoran.”</p>
<p>The man was already moving to Artemis’s side. “Already on it.” Tolnoran knelt at his side, arms slipping under him as the man looked to the healer. “Follow quick and quiet. We have to <strong>hide</strong>.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” the healer spoke, their expression determined. Their words were so soft, he would not have been surprised if Tolnoran had simply assumed what they had said.</p>
<p>Tolnoran picked him up, pinning him to the man’s broad chest. <em>Dlmor</em> shifted into a smaller, lanky form that reminded him of the <em>Cyor</em> lacking the second set of paws before scaling Tolnoran to curl on Artemis’s chest. He covered the small ball of fur and noted that despite the position reminding him of a creature hiding from danger, <em>Dlmor</em>’s eyes were open wide with its gaze out on the hallway as Tolnoran turned.</p>
<p>The gunshots were getting louder.</p>
<p>“Elias, what’s going on,” Bethany demanded, her words wavering around the edge. “Where is he taking Artemis?”</p>
<p>“Bethany, go with them.”</p>
<p>“No! What’s going on?!”</p>
<p>Whatever his uncle’s response was, it was too quiet for him to hear. Shouting started to be heard under the gun fire even as Tolnoran rounded a corner and left the hallway behind. He held <em>Dlmor</em> close. Tolnoran was being incredibly careful but the movement still agitated his head that by the time Tolnoran slipped into some room and there was the sound of a door closing, he was fighting the urge to vomit as his head tried to murder him.</p>
<p>The healer’s voice drifted into his awareness. “This isn’t good. Set them down over here.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can do to help?” Tolnoran asked, his voice low and sounding a bit strained to Artemis.</p>
<p>“Not sure.”</p>
<p>He was laid down on some flat surface but his head was cushioned by something soft. For a long moment there was nothing but silence outside the collective breathings. Not that he was completely aware of his surroundings after the first stretch of silence. <em>Dlmor</em> shifted on his chest, drawing his attention back to the world around him. The gentle Transference agitated the low level headache he had but he appreciated being told that he had dozed off again. There wasn’t much concern in the Transference. Instead, he got some of <em>Dlmor</em>’s exhaustion. He rubbed at the fur under his hand.</p>
<p>“What of the other two?” the healer asked in a soft whisper.</p>
<p>Another gentle Transference; if it had any effect on his headache, it was too slight for him to notice. Bethany and Lora had arrived quietly a few minutes prior. Artemis was impressed Bethany hadn’t immediately demanded his attention upon arrival. </p>
<p>She had wanted to but whatever had spooked them into hiding had startled her into silence. That pulled concern out of his chest but <em>Dlmor</em> didn’t know the answer to his unasked question. Neither woman spoke about what they had seen.</p>
<p>“Ysle is still in the hallway. They’ll show them where to go when they get close.”</p>
<p>He wondered if the “if” was implied or if he was the only one to think it.</p>
<p>Something started scratching at the door. Or, at least, he thought it was the door. He opened his eyes into the mostly dark room as <em>Dlmor</em> got off his chest. There was some sort of light source but it took a long minute before he realized it was <em>Dlmor</em> and not some normal light source. He heard Tolnoran mutter, “Thank you, <em>Dlmor</em>,” before he heard the door click open.</p>
<p>There was the sound of a brief scuffle and something squeaked. He sat up slowly, carefully, finding himself on top of a table. By the time he got his gaze on the door, it was closed. <em>Dlmor</em> had something pinned, teeth clamped around its throat. He noticed the healer putting a hand on his shoulder but they didn’t coax him to lay back down. It almost felt like they were using him as their lifeline, though he couldn’t figure out why it felt that way.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s fur was as dark as the rest of the room but the individual strands that peppered it like glitter were glowing. It looked like the portion of the night sky had been molded into some vague creature shape. Gone were the dark blue eyes replaced by eyes the same strange every-color silver as the fur strands that now looked like stars. The majority of the light coming from <em>Dlmor</em> were coming from its eyes as if each eyes was a full moon in that molded night.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Lora asked the poorly lit room. Whatever creature <em>Dlmor</em> had pinned was obscured by <em>Dlmor</em>’s body.</p>
<p>“It looked like a <em>Cyor</em>,” Tolnoran offered, “but I’m not sure. <em>Dlmor</em>?”</p>
<p><em>“It’s a Ruhn mimicking a Cyor,” Dlmor</em> growled. <em>“And no, I am not letting it go. Not until Artemis gets over here.”</em></p>
<p>The downside to those every-color silver eyes was the lack of pupils so if <em>Dlmor</em> was focused on him, he had no idea. Still, he moved to the edge of the table and dropped his legs over the edge. The healer gave his shoulder a brief squeeze, offering in a soft, “Go slowly,” before withdrawing.</p>
<p>His legs took his weight without any trouble.</p>
<p>The floor was cold against his bare feet and for the short stretch between the table and <em>Dlmor</em> he wondered where his shoes had gone. He had been wearing shoes, right? No, maybe he hadn’t been. He couldn’t remember as he knelt beside <em>Dlmor</em>. <em>Dlmor</em> growled, though whether at him or the <em>Ruhn</em> was beyond him. He ran a hand over <em>Dlmor</em>’s head before tracing the creature’s snout down to the <em>Ruhn</em>. It was still holding its mimic when his hand settled against some portion of it. The creature flinched under his touch and he felt <em>Dlmor</em> press against it more. Without thinking, his other hand pressed into <em>Dlmor</em>’s jaw on a point he swore he hadn’t known about that made the creature release the <em>Ruhn.</em></p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> whined as the <em>Ruhn</em> made a mad dash for safety.</p>
<p>His hand closed around it in a sure but painless grip as something fell off his tongue. He didn’t register what it had been but he had felt his mouth move with it. The <em>Ruhn</em> immediately pressed into the floor dropping its mimic. Oddly enough, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of <em>Dlmor</em> pressing into the floor as well. It made the desire to know what he had said flare but <em>Dlmor</em> either didn’t hear that desire or chose not to share it.</p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em>,” he spoke up instead, not up to dealing with that until things were calmer, “you can speak with the assorted creatures, right?”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> caught on to the purpose behind his question. <em>“What do you want to know?”</em></p>
<p>“Why it tried to get in here and if it was sent by anyone specific.” The slight frown on his face deepened. “And if it’s seen any <em>Olnvorox</em>.”</p>
<p>Even with those eyes lacking visible pupils he could tell <em>Dlmor</em>’s gaze flickered up to him before focusing on the <em>Ruhn</em>. The <em>Ruhn</em> started to struggle in his hold for a good minute before calming, though tremors coursed through its body. <em>Dlmor</em> sat back, a frown on its dark face.</p>
<p>“Well?” Tolnoran asked in his stead.</p>
<p><em>“It is not every day you run into two Bound Ruhn in one day,” Dlmor</em> offered as a starter. <em>“It’s Bound to the healer here. An Olnvorox had caught it briefly, disrupting its connection to the healer.” Dlmor</em>’s attention was on him again as he let the <em>Ruhn</em> go.<em> “Though, whether it is a different one or the one you killed, I’m not sure.”</em></p>
<p>“Trill,” the healer spoke out as they scooped up the now <em>Cyor Ruhn</em> and hugged it tight to their chest. “Oh, Divine, am I glad you’re ok.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> turned its gaze to the healer. <em>“If it helps, they’re safe. Someone the Ruhn notes as family is with them.”</em></p>
<p>He could barely make out the healer nodding in response. Tolnoran turned a frown onto the healer. “I thought you were Boundless.”</p>
<p>The healer shook their head. “No, not Boundless. Trill usually stays with my kid siblings as a pseudo babysitter. They don’t really need Trill to be there - they’re good kids, able to keep out of trouble - but it’s easier knowing that Trill’s there in case something does go wrong and I can do my work easily enough without Trill there.”</p>
<p>“How young? Your siblings.”</p>
<p>The healer glanced at Tolnoran before curling more around Trill. “Six and nine.”</p>
<p>Confusion flashed across Tolnoran’s face. “And what of your parents?”</p>
<p>A dark look flashed across the healer’s face as they met the man’s gaze. “Not everything is sunshine and roses, Sir. Some of us here are here because we have no other choice.”</p>
<p>He half expected Tolnoran to push but whether the man had planned to or not was disrupted, though by what was unclear as the man turned and opened the door without prompting. He caught the look of determined panic on the man’s face before it was obscured by the door. As soon as the door was open wide enough, Ysle came dashing in followed quickly by Cass and Elias. Tolnoran’s hands were immediately on Elias pulling the smaller man’s weight off of Cass as Chief shouldered the door closed. Both Lora and Bethany got to their feet at the sight of the new arrivals. <em>Dlmor</em> pressed into his side, once again the size he was used to. He buried his fingers into the long fur at the back of the creature’s neck, oddly numb to the whole ordeal before him.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Tolnoran softly demanded, half guiding, half dragging Elias farther into the room and sitting him against the wall. The healer knelt beside the smaller man, checking the massive injury on Elias’s side where the man was pinning a bundle of some dark fabric.</p>
<p>“Crell,” Cass spat. “They’ve gotten in and we’re not sure how. On top of that, Elias’s suspicions around Leader Fox was right: he wasn’t part of the initial gunfire we heard but he’s got a call out for Artemis’s head.” She glanced at him. “Sorry kid.”</p>
<p>He shook his head as Chief nosed his free hand. He rubbed the <em>Jaun</em>’s head. “Why does he want my head?”</p>
<p>“Someone who can control Second Plane creatures that isn’t under his control is a threat to him,” Elias ground out. The man sucked in a breath from something healer did but barely seemed to notice he had done so, continuing, “He’ll make sure you can’t be captured and used against us if he can’t have you under his thumb.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Which means we can’t trust anyone we run into to not turn on you, or give you up to Leader Fox,” Cass added tartly. She looked between the two older men. “There is no way we’re going to get you out onto the field to cut off the incoming <em>Kret</em>. Especially not now that you’re injured.”</p><p>Elias glared at her. “I don’t care if we’re stuck behind lines but someone has to go out there and cut the <em>Kret</em> off especially if the Crell are within our walls.” The man winced but kept talking. “Make sure someone - a good, solid team - gets sent out there, Cass. If you don’t, the Crell will overtake us because of the <em>Kret</em> inadvertently helping.”</p><p>“I can still take a team out, Cass,” Tolnoran offered softly. “I can take Artemis with me out of any hands that could be working for Fox.”</p><p>“I can go with,” the healer offered, gaining a surprised look from the three soldiers. “Once I have him stable, there will be no reason for me to stick around. I could send in one of the people I trust in case you do have to move.”</p><p>“Who?” Elias asked.</p><p>“Hylin.”</p><p>He could make out the impressed look on Tolnoran’s expression from here. “That’s one of the newer recruits, isn’t it?”</p><p>The healer nodded. “He’s very good at what he does and is very trustworthy. I’ve worked with him before. He’ll make sure the Captain doesn’t bleed out should you need to move and that way you have a trusted healer with you.”</p><p>“Get Hylin here” Elias softly ordered. Trill hopped off of the healer’s shoulders and bounded for the door. Ysle followed after as Elias continued, “Once he’s here, head out with Tolnoran and Artemis.”</p><p>The door closed behind Trill and Ysle.</p><p>“What of Beth and Lora?” he piped in, gaining some of their attention.</p><p>“Staying with us,” Cass put in. “They’ll be safer here and we could use the spare hands anyways.”</p><p>Bethany nodded sedately as Lora offered, “I’m ok with that.”</p><p>“Do you know how long it will be before Trill returns with Hylin?” Elias asked, returning his attention to the healer.</p><p>Silence met his answer but there was a pause in it, a stretch of patience that held well. “Trill saw him on their way here. If he hasn’t moved far from the original location, a few minutes.”</p><p>Tolnoran perked up at that. “Your connection is back, then?”</p><p>The healer nodded. “Was the moment I had Trill in my arms.” A thoughtful look crossed their face. “It was weird, though. I hadn’t even realized it had been severed until Trill was in the room.”</p><p>“It’s holding, though, right?” Cass interjected, concerned.</p><p>“No interruption in it yet,” the healer confirmed. “Trill’s currently taking a shortcut on the off chance Hylin was where he had been last.”</p><p>Elias looked to Tolnoran. “What of Ysle?”</p><p>“In the hall keeping watch.” Tolnoran’s expression tightened. “Where’s Trevak?”</p><p>Elias moved his good hand up to tug at something loose around his neck. “Never have I been so grateful for their ability to manipulate their shape. Trevak’s been a leather cord around my neck safe under my shirt once it was too dangerous for them to be out.”</p><p>In the minimal light, it looked like nothing more than a leather cord as Elias had described. But even in the minimal light and some distance away, he could still make out the leather cord moving. It was mildly off putting.</p><p>Tolnoran reached out, running careful fingers over the small Trevak as Elias continued, “I hadn’t wanted to risk their ability of getting us out of there quickly with them getting shot. Not when I had already compromised the both of us from the initial volley.”</p><p>Cass scoffed. “You shouldn’t have shoved me. I would have been fine and your <em>Tor</em> would have taken out the majority of the Crell in a single hit.”</p><p>Elias shook his head. “There were Bound in among their ranks. Serious ones. Trevak would have just provoked more chaos.”</p><p>“There were other <em>Tor</em>?” Tolnoran inquired so softly, Artemis barely pieced together what he had said despite the few feet between him and the huddled group.</p><p>“Three, that I saw,” Elias ground out, wincing from something the healer was doing. Their body obscured what little Artemis would have seen of it. <em>Dlmor</em> slipped out from under his touch and wandered over to the healer’s side. “Had I sent Trevak in, there was a high chance they weren’t coming back.” Closer now, the light it was giving off illuminated the healer’s grateful expression; he was certain it illuminated the wound as well. “Trevak may be able to hold their own but in close quarters with three others backed up by guns would have been a death sentence.”</p><p>The mini Trevak returned to its normal size as it moved onto Tolnoran’s arm. “I’m glad you didn’t risk it,” the larger man offered, spare hand burying into Elias’s hair. Tolnoran pressed his face into Elias’s hair, clearly careful with how he pulled on the injured man. Elias didn’t seem to care, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.</p><p>Artemis’s attention drifted to Cass as she shifted her weight. “Still think it would have been fine.”</p><p>Elias chuckled, offering in turn, “You have never seen <em>Tor</em> have at each other in close quarters, have you, Cass?”</p><p>She gave him a dark look. “Seeing as you’re the only one Bound to one in the outpost, no. Most encounters I’ve seen you and Trevak take on have been out in the dunes and you two were able to handle far more of those, Bound or otherwise, with far more weapon fire to avoid.”</p><p>“That may be true,” Elias spoke, conceding, “but close quarters like the hallway with nowhere to hide or gain any distance means that we’re fighting with our backs against the wall. <em>Belvren</em> are more suited to that fighting style. As are <em>Jaun</em> and <em>Kret</em>, though I would suggest not letting <em>Jaun</em> or <em>Kret</em> into such a fight if there’s nothing in the way of the gunfire. At least <em>Belvren</em> can be built to take that kind of hit.”</p><p>“Elias,” he spoke out, gaining all of their attention. He caught the mild jump from both his sister and Cass, curious to know if it was more out of not remembering he had been there or the suddenness of the man’s name off his lips. “What of <em>Dlmor</em> and <em>Ruhn</em>?” </p><p>The man carefully shook his head. “They’re not common among the ranks enough to know their fighting skills well.” A thoughtful look crossed the man’s face. “Though, from what I have seen of yours specifically, <em>Dlmor</em> seem to fight similarly to <em>Jaun</em> and <em>Kret</em> - close, quick, and viciously - while also utilizing the same traits <em>Tor</em> or <em>Belvren</em> use when it comes to form manipulation. Again, from speculation, <em>Dlmor</em> seem able to shift from offensive to defensive without much trouble. <em>Jaun</em> and <em>Kret</em>, they are more offensive while <em>Belvren</em> and even <em>Tor</em> are used defensively. <em>Tor</em> can wreak havoc but in tight places like a hallway, it can be a hindrance.”</p><p>“And <em>Ruhn</em>?”</p><p>Elias sighed sharply and winced. “<em>Ruhn</em> are a different matter. I’ve never actually witnessed one in a fight that wasn’t holding a mimic.” The man looked to Lora. “Does yours fight differently than a normal <em>Belvren</em>?”</p><p>Lora shook her head. “I had inherited my <em>Ruhn</em> just before my older brother passed. I took over in his connection when I was too little to really understand it. It’s why I’ve just stuck with the name Belvren. Most people understand when I share how little I had been why I call it by its creature classification rather than a proper name without understanding it’s because my Bound is a <em>Ruhn</em>.”</p><p>Tolnoran straightened up. Trevak slid onto Elias’s shoulders as the larger man announced, “Trill is returning. Hylin is with them.”</p><p>Elias waved them off. “Get going you three. Before he catches sight of all of you.”</p><p>“I’m not done stabilizing you,” the healer countered sharply.</p><p>Elias gave them a flat look. “Hylin will be here in a matter of moments. And I’d much rather allow him the chance of blissful ignorance when it comes to Artemis’s whereabouts.”</p><p>Tolnoran stood, placing a hand on the healer’s shoulder. “Come on. You won’t win this argument.”</p><p>The healer huffed but got up. <em>Dlmor</em> trotted back over to Artemis’s side, slipping under his hand. He petted the top of the creature’s head as he started for the door.</p><p>The hallway beyond was just as dark as the room they had been in, barring the light coming from the end of the hallway on his right. The left was still pitch black.</p><p><em>“Do you want me to carry you?” Dlmor</em> inquired, nuzzling against his palm as he tried to ignore the flare of a headache. It wasn’t bad but he hated the reminder it was there.</p><p>“We’ll see how difficult the terrain is,” he offered softly, starting down the left stretch of hallway just to get out of the doorway.</p><p>His hunch apparently had been right as Tolnoran gestured at the healer to follow Artemis’s lead. Artemis could barely make out Ysle at the other end of the hallway trotting towards them. Just beyond, a person stepped into the hallway following a little bounding form. The healer gently grabbed his arm and led the way, glancing back regularly.</p><p>They were well into the darkness of the hallway by the time the new person reached Tolnoran. There was some talking but none of the sound made it to them. The little bounding form continued into the shadows towards them and leapt at the healer once close enough. The healer wrapped their arms around the small form, face pressing into fur with a sigh of relief.</p><p>Tolnoran started for them, Ysle at Tolnoran’s side like <em>Dlmor</em> was at his. It wasn’t till Tolnoran was upon them that he realized <em>Dlmor</em> wasn’t giving off any significant light. Tolnoran’s entire being was dark; even the healer was shrouded in darkness standing up against <em>Dlmor</em>’s other side so close, they were almost brushing up against Artemis’s arm. “You two ready?” the man asked in a soft whisper.</p><p>“As ready as we can be,” he offered in turn.</p><p>Tolnoran nodded. “Then let’s be quick. Come on.”</p><p>The larger man took the lead, though where Ysle ended up walking was hard to tell. Artemis kept his hand on <em>Dlmor</em>. Whether the healer did as well or not, he couldn’t tell.</p><p><em>Dlmor</em> pressed into his leg, forcing him to turn left without tripping over himself or the creature. The healer’s footfall followed with. Artemis could make out light some distance ahead of them. A gentle Transference told him this area was not normally this dark. <em>Dlmor</em> could tell the area was normally an active one to some extent and that the entire place being dark was unusual. It brought questions to Artemis’s lips but he didn’t ask them. For some reason, things seemed too dire at that point to speak up about them.</p><p>Something clanked before the sound of a door opening filled the hallway. “Come on. This way,” Tolnoran directed. “We have to go down two levels to get to the armory.”</p><p>He was marginally confused before <em>Dlmor</em> confirmed there was indeed a stairwell beyond the door Tolnoran had opened. For some reason, it was dark there too.</p><p>“This seems like a safety hazard,” he found himself commenting, hearing the door shut behind him as <em>Dlmor</em> stopped him at the top of the stairs. He knew it was the top, could almost see them, but he knew he shouldn’t. It was too dark.</p><p>“It is,” Tolnoran growled. “There should be emergency lights illuminating this at minimum. The Crell must have cut a line or one of the <em>Ilnu</em>.” There was a sigh of defeat. “<em>Dlmor</em>, do you mind giving us some light and leading the way? Artemis, keep to the right hand wall and follow it down four flights of stairs. There should be a nice large 2 on the door once you reach it.”</p><p>Artemis traded <em>Dlmor</em> sides, hand going to the wall rather than the railing. He got an odd sensation of curiosity but there were no real words to it, nothing of substance that he could infer <em>Dlmor</em>’s intent behind the Transference.</p><p><em>Dlmor</em> started to glow again, looking like the night sky once more. They started down the stairs, steps echoing up and down the concrete tower as they went. After a moment, Artemis thought he was hearing something at the edge of the echoes as he let his hand skip over a door with a large yellow 3 spray painted onto it. It wasn’t till they made it to one landing before the landing that held the door they needed when he realized it was <strong>music</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Float</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His insides turned to ice as he jerked to a stop at the top of the last stretch of stairs. The healer stopped a breath away from his back.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Tolnoran asked, low voice cutting through the silence and carrying more than Artemis cared for.</p>
<p>“Do you hear that?” he whispered back as quietly as he could manage.</p>
<p>Silence answered him.</p>
<p>A silence filled with the faint sound of classical piece - something like Beethoven or Bach - playing over an old radio. It seemed to <strong>float</strong> towards him but whether from the door specifically or from somewhere below, he couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>The healer shifted their weight behind him. “Music?” they questioned, as if they couldn’t quite hear what he could.</p>
<p>“Sounds classical,” Tolnoran added before looking to Artemis. “What of it?”</p>
<p>A shiver of fear shot down his spine, his entire body quaking from it. “The first time I had heard that exact sound, some stranger walked out of a dense forest while camping with some friends to warn us about a storm at some ungodly hour in the morning. The second was when Elias came and got me, as he was breaking down the front door. Whatever that sound is, whatever its associated with, I have never seen nor understood why it was there.” He finally tore his gaze from the spray painted yellow 2 and sent a pleading look to Tolnoran. “I’m not crazy. Both of you can clearly hear it.”</p>
<p>Tolnoran gave him a serious look in turn. “I’m not doubting your experience, Artemis. Just not a hundred percent sure the fear is necessary.”</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> growled. <em>“I would take care around that sound, Tolnoran,”</em> it warned, the growl at the back of its throat. <em>“I was never able to see the cause of the sound either.”</em></p>
<p>Artemis wasn’t sure he was grateful or resentful when Tolnoran took <em>Dlmor</em>’s word over his.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter in the end. Tolnoran did what he needed the man to do: he took point. Artemis followed the man down the stairs leaving some distance between him and the man’s back. He stayed on the stairs, the healer at his back, as Tolnoran went to the door and carefully pulled it open.</p>
<p>They all blinked against the harsh light that poured in from the hallway. Artemis rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to stave off the shot of pain at the back of his eyes that made his head throb. <em>Dlmor</em> shifted under his hand, head pressing against his stomach as the soft Transference drifted around the pain. He wasn’t opposed to using <em>Dlmor</em> for his eyes as he had back at the cabin but he wanted to be able to see for himself what lay ahead of them.</p>
<p>The hallway beyond was quiet and it was easier to make out the classical music playing over an old radio was coming from deeper in the stairwell. Artemis found he had adapted to the light by the time he had lowered his hand from his eyes and quickly followed the healer out who had tailed Tolnoran. The hallway was equally deserted. Only two other people were in it outside their small group and both were already disappearing down some hallway or into some room by the time Artemis noticed them.</p>
<p>“This way,” Tolnoran ordered, taking off down the right hallway at a strong run.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> didn’t even give him the chance. The creature slipped out from under his hand only to slip between his legs and slide him onto the creature’s back. He felt <em>Dlmor</em> increase its size and adjust its shape until Artemis was able to lay along <em>Dlmor</em>’s back comfortably without threatening to fall off. The creature took off down the hallway, quickly catching up to Tolnoran. The healer - to Artemis’s surprise - was keeping pace with the soldier with apparent ease. He envied them on some level and rolled his eyes at the Transference he received. He knew he was in no condition to run. He pointed out rather amusedly that he hadn’t fought <em>Dlmor</em> when the creature had slipped him onto its back.</p>
<p>The brief Transference told him <em>Dlmor</em> had rolled its eyes at him in exasperated amusement.</p>
<p>Tolnoran ran them through the halls for quite a ways that by the time they made it to the armory Tolnoran had been talking about the healer was sucking in breaths like they couldn’t get enough oxygen. Tolnoran was breathing heavily but nothing compared to the healer. The man looped an arm around them and took the healer’s weight, directing, “Artemis, go with Ysle and tell Tucker - he’ll be the one Ysle presses into for rubs - tell Tucker that you need to be suited for scout work with extra defense. He should have what you need.”</p>
<p>Artemis slipped from <em>Dlmor</em>’s back with a nod as the creature returned to the size he was used to. Ysle had stopped at the junction of lockers and the turn of the wall ahead of them. He watched Tolnoran walk the healer towards a door on the left long enough to note where the two of them went before following after the <em>Kret</em>.</p>
<p>The turn of the wall only exposed more lockers. The pockets of lockers were shallow - only four lockers deep to its ten lockers wide - but there were a lot of them. He didn’t track how many they had passed but he guessed it had to have been close to ten before a pathway between two such pockets opened up and led into a new space. The lockers continued on beyond the pathway but Ysle turned onto it, padding along it until they entered the new space.</p>
<p>The new space was a room where the last had been a hallway, but the new space was clearly divided into areas. Ahead of them were what seemed to be more lockers but these had people at them pulling on armor or removing weapons and gear from a locker. These lockers were at least twice the size of the ones he had just walked by. Machinery moved along the high ceiling above the lockers.</p>
<p>Only a few personnel were finishing gearing up, the few stragglers clearly trying to finish quickly. Ysle ignored all of them and started for the left. Artemis couldn’t help but watch as they walked by.</p>
<p>He saw no creatures as they went.</p>
<p>The lockers ended at the start of a massive open space. The area was full of people lined up with weapons in hand waiting. Ysle started into the area sending cold dread through Artemis. He looked like shit - he had to in the outfit from the medical ward and with no shoes on - and yet here he was parading into the open space as if it didn’t matter, as if this was completely normal.</p>
<p>There were creatures here next to their Bound and every set of eyes was on him. What chatter had been happening in the space echoing back from the high ceiling quickly quieted as he followed Ysle across the floor to one of the men standing apart from the large group. <em>Dlmor</em> bumped up against his leg, offering him some comfort through a soft Transference.</p>
<p>He appreciated the effort but it didn’t do much to calm his agitation.</p>
<p>Ysle pressed into one of the men’s knees, a man at the heart of the group. “Hey, Ysles,” the man offered happily, leaning over to rub at the <em>Kret</em> that had pressed the length of its body against the man’s shins like a happy dog looking for pets. “Where’s Tolnoran?” The man’s gaze landed on him and he tried not to shrink back from the searching gaze that landed on him. “And who’s the <em>Ylmra</em>?”</p>
<p>“Artemis Lorncroft,” he offered at <em>Dlmor</em>’s direction. “Tolnoran said to find Tucker and tell him that I need to be suited for scout work with extra defense.”</p>
<p>Both of Tucker’s eyebrows rose at that. The man straightened, glancing at what Artemis was assuming - and <em>Dlmor</em> confirmed - were the other ranked officers. “Alright,” the man offered, a confused frown on his face. “Follow me.”</p>
<p>Artemis fell into step after the man, Ysle pressing in at Artemis’s other leg. The <em>Kret</em>’s shoulders were too low for him to touch.</p>
<p>They went back the way Artemis had come from but instead of turning right once they were in the hallway of lockers again, the man turned left. The end of the space was only two pockets of lockers long and the man stepped into the last pocket, going right for one of the lockers. “Strip so that I can make sure this’ll fit,” the man directed, opening the locker. “Do you need underwear?”</p>
<p>Artemis’s face heated up at that but he offered without shame, “A fresh pair would be nice but I can work with what I have.”</p>
<p>The man glanced at him before going back into the locker. “Then drop your drawers too and we’ll see if we have anything that’ll fit.”</p>
<p>He stepped more fully into the makeshift space and started undressing. The man put down a stack of clothing on the bench he was standing before, offering in softer words, “Try those on. If they don’t fit, let me know. I’ll be on the other side of these lockers waiting.”</p>
<p>The man stepped out as he offered in return, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He caught the man’s cheeky grin before he stepped completely out of view. “Don’t worry about it,” carried over the top of the lockers. “Torra is a good friend of mine and a respected man here. Under Captain Vex, he’s the main man we all look up to. We were hoping once we were cleared to go out that he and the Captain would join the squad going against the <em>Kret</em>.”</p>
<p>“Tolnoran’s supposed to,” he spoke evenly, pulling the underwear on after a quick inspection. It fit well enough so he moved on to the rest of the outfit. “I don’t think Captain Vex will be able to make it, though.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen the Captain?” He could make out the surprise and anticipation in the man’s words. <em>Dlmor</em> gave him nothing in the way of guidance on how to handle this and it left him feeling uneasy.</p>
<p>“We were caught at the edge of the Crell attacked. He stayed behind with Cass to make sure Tolnoran and a few others were able to get to safety before joining us. He was injured in the process but it didn’t seem life threatening.”</p>
<p>The scoff was muffled but the words that followed were clear enough. “Heard the announcement about the attack. Hopefully we’re able to cut the Crell off from the outside.”</p>
<p>His fingers paused on a button halfway through its hole. “Are you going with the Crell squad or the <em>Kret</em>?”</p>
<p>“Crell.” <em>Dlmor</em> confirmed the annoyance Artemis thought he had heard at the edge of the word. “Would have loved to gone and dealt with <em>Kret</em> but they’re sending all the strongest to take care of the Crell, which, honestly, makes sense.”</p>
<p>He took the man’s word for it, finishing up the buttons. Silence hung over the space as Artemis finished dressing. He stepped around in a beige outfit, stiff but light. The man stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and grinned. “Good. I still got an eye for sizing people up.”</p>
<p>He blinked, wondering if that was a pun. The man’s grin fell slightly and he assumed so a bit too late. “Ah, enough bad jokes. Come on. A few more pieces of gear for you and you’ll be all set.”</p>
<p>The weapons and gear lockers no longer had people in front of them when they returned to that large space. Artemis followed Tucker back into that large space finding that a over half of the personnel that had been there were now gone. Tucker didn’t seem to notice as he walked Artemis down along the sections after sections of large lockers before stepping into one section and crossing right to another locker. Artemis followed with less hesitation this time, more curious than uneasy now.</p>
<p>Tucker did something with the pad on the locker door and a glance at the others showed a keypad under what was either some sort of scanner or chip reader. The locker opened for Tucker and the other man started rifling through it. Inside the locker there were a number of guns, some armor pieces, additional weapon choices, and a hardy amount of ammo. He frowned, inquiring, “Why the lockers?”</p>
<p>“Helps keep everything organized and counted,” the man explained easily, passing Artemis things he didn’t recognize without looking back. “Also makes it easy to distribute what each person needs without having to have physical people here to hand things out. Most of the lockers are loaded by machinery now.”</p>
<p>Tucker gestured towards the machinery above the lockers behind them. Artemis looked up and watched in amazement as a massive robotic arm hanging from a network of tracks reached down towards the lockers one row behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calling it an arm wasn’t exactly accurate. There were many moving parts that extended down and pulled at one of the lockers but the entire shape seemed like an arm. He had to stand on the bench to clearly see the hatch that opened at the top of the locker before the inside of the locker was pulled out exposing the empty compartment spots. In quick succession, each compartment spot and empty slot was filled with some item before the locker was returned. The hatch was replaced and the arm moved to the next locker. Two new arms drifted over his head to join the one he was watching and smaller arms off the main one moved to the boxes and bins the two new arms had, removing and apparently restocking the main arm.</p>
<p>“Is it more efficient than having people do it?” he asked.</p>
<p>The man looked over, closing the locker with the last of Artemis’s gear in hand. “Even if it isn’t, it frees up a few more bodies for the field or the medical ward. A few hiccups in the system are easy enough to fix and the mechanics and technicians that work on our vehicles, weapons, and everything else in the base are able to repair and fix any issues with the arms or tracks without too much interruption to any work they’re doing.” The man offered the last of Artemis’s gear. “Here. Put this on first. I’ll help with the rest.”</p>
<p>He traded what he held for what the man had in his hand. It was a vest of some sort and he donned it without much trouble. The man then went through and attached items he didn’t recognize. “I’d put a headset on you but you won’t understand a lot of the chatter and with a <em>Dlmor</em>, you won’t need it to talk with Torra.” He did tuck a few electronics into the vest and grinned at Artemis’s quizzical look. “Doesn’t hurt to at least have one on you.” He patted the pocket he had supposedly tucked the headset in before patting a different vest pocket. “This is a tracking beacon. If you get lost or taken, this is how we’ll find you. If you have to ditch the vest, make sure to take this with you.” The man patted another pocket. “There are three tubes of burs in here. Pop the cap and scatter the contents behind you. There’s about fifty tiny burs in the tubes that’ll shred anything that goes over them. And I mean anything so make sure none of them get on the path you have to take if you can help it. Other than that, the rest of it was just extra protection.”</p>
<p>“No weapons, right?”</p>
<p>He turned at the familiar voice and found Tolnoran standing at the edge of the lockers. The healer was beside him dressed in the same beige gear everyone was wearing. Tolnoran had several weapons on his person as well as far more gear. The healer also had a band around their right arm and had a helmet on. Tolnoran was frowning at him before looking to Tucker. “He needs a helmet or a hat, there, Tuck.”</p>
<p>He looked back as the man’s surprise edged his response. “It’s here, I promise.” The man handed him a helmet. It had some weight to it but he knew it was meant to save his life more than be comfortable. He put it on his head but Tucker strapped it in place. “Rest of the gear should turn most bullet and claw, if not leave a nasty bruise afterwords.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Tolnoran smiled. “Thanks, man. I owe you.”</p>
<p>Tucker waved the larger man off. “Don’t worry about it.” What jovial emotions had been in the space suddenly vanished. “I have to rejoin my squad. Be safe out there, Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>“You as well, Lieutenant,” Tolnoran added in the same serious tone. “I expect to see you at dinner time.”</p>
<p>Tucker gave a cheeky grin but it was sharp, heavy with the seriousness of war. “Planning on it.”</p>
<p>The man took off at a quick jog. Artemis looked to Tolnoran and the man gestured for him to follow. “Come on. The squad’s getting ready to head out.”</p>
<p>He fell into step beside the healer, watching Ysle and Tolnoran lead the way. The pair were intimidating from behind. He couldn’t imagine what they looked like from the front.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” the healer asked in a low whisper as Tolnoran left them at the edge of the squad to talk to a few people.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I’m alright.”</p>
<p>“Any headache?”</p>
<p>He frowned at that and had to briefly turn his attention internal. There wasn’t anything beyond a dull pressure behind one eye and he didn’t count that as a headache. “Not at the moment.”</p>
<p>The healer relaxed some. “I’m going to send Trill with you once we get out there. They’ll be able to let me know where you are and if you need any assistance while I stay back and keep an eye on the others.”</p>
<p>A frown marred his face. “Are you sure? Won’t you need them for protection?”</p>
<p>“I won’t be getting close to the front lines and I know how to shoot a gun.”</p>
<p>It was stated so matter-of-factly that it threw him for a mild loop. A quick glance over and he noticed the two guns on the healer’s hips and the large rifle strapped to their back. He conceded with a sharp nod.</p>
<p>Tolnoran returned as the squad started to move under barked orders. “We’ve got to move quickly. The <em>Kret</em> are getting too close for comfort. Once we hit the dunes, though, it’s going to get tricky.” Tolnoran looked to the healer. “Stay with the vehicles. There will be three soldiers with you while the two field medics go out with the squads.” Tolnoran looked to him. “You and I will be heading out to the front lines. Stay close and stay on <em>Dlmor</em> until I or <em>Dlmor</em> tell you to dismount. If you get separated, back to the vehicles. Understood?”</p>
<p>He nodded as <em>Dlmor</em> shifted its stance under his hand.</p>
<p>With everything apparently said, Tolnoran turned and led them at a brisk walk over to the set of massive garage doors that were open. The sun was beating down from overhead relentlessly on the few soldiers still standing outside of vehicles he had never seen before. At least, not in person. They were some version of the tracked vehicles he had seen in some Antarctica documentary. Only difference between those and what he was looking at now was instead of just the four articulating tracks there were additions added to the outside of each track that looked like odd wings. He wondered if they were to help the massive - and probably extremely heavy - vehicles from sinking into the sand.</p>
<p>Tolnoran helped the healer into the closest vehicle before turning to Artemis and doing the same. His feet left the sand as Tolnoran hefted him up by the back of his vest. Artemis grabbed at the hand holds built into the door frame and took his weight out of Tolnoran’s grasp as soon as his feet touched the deck of the vehicle. He moved into the vehicle, <em>Dlmor</em> at his side before he had properly stepped into the vehicle. It was <em>Dlmor</em> that directed him to a seat near the nose of the vehicle. He sat down between two soldiers against the left wall and pulled at the seat belts he was sitting on. <em>Dlmor</em> shifted its form into that familiar bipedal one and tugged at them for him, strapping him into place. The soldier on his right reached over and helped, buckling the belt around his waist as <em>Dlmor</em> got the ones that crossed over his chest and shoulders buckled.</p>
<p>Once buckled in with all the straps tight - both soldiers tugged on the belts to pin him in - <em>Dlmor</em> reshaped its form back to the one he was familiar with but smaller so that it could tuck itself between his legs securely. Tolnoran came over and double checked the tightness of the straps as the engine that was already idling roared to life. It felt like the vehicle bucked forward and it was only because of the tight straps that he didn’t go anywhere. He was amazed when Tolnoran barely even swayed from the movement, one hand on his straps, the other in the strapping hanging from the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave your seat till I come get you,” Tolnoran yelled over the noise. “No need for you to get swept up with the others.”</p>
<p>“Understood, sir,” he shouted back, sheepish but not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>Tolnoran touched the top of his helmet, a gesture of comfort he took with surprising greed. He watched Tolnoran move to the cab, confused.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> sent him a brush of reassurance and comfort through Transference and he sighed. He appreciated the attempt but he wasn’t even quite sure why he had suddenly needed that touch, that comfort. He rolled his eyes when <em>Dlmor</em> pointed out to him that he had been through a lot and was now going into the midst of a battlefield to escape one danger only to be placed in a different kind of danger. He was aware of that. He knew it was probably very normal for someone who had never been in the heart of a real fight to suddenly want reassurance from the only person he knew and trusted in among strangers.</p>
<p>He felt <em>Dlmor</em>’s growl instead of hearing it. The creature turned a sharp glare on him and he covered those dark blue eyes with one hand. He shot back the same intent a “shush you” would have had had he been able to speak it and <em>Dlmor</em> simply pulled its head from under his hand and bit down. There wasn’t any pain from it, let alone any force in the bite itself, and he gently grabbed the creature’s lower jaw in turn shaking it like he would do a dog’s. A glint of amusement flickered through those large eyes as the creature licked his hand. He made a face reflexively and yanked his hand free. “Gross,” he muttered into the sound of the engine, rubbing the slobber into <em>Dlmor</em>’s fur. <em>Dlmor</em> chuckled, not fighting the return of its own saliva via its fur.</p>
<p>Adrenaline shot through his spine and he jerked upright, gaze snapping around. No one was paying him any mind. The only eyes upon him were <em>Dlmor</em>’s and the creature was already silently asking what was wrong. He grabbed at the fur at the back of <em>Dlmor</em>’s neck, trying desperately to hear over the noise of the vehicle.</p>
<p>There was no way- he had to be mishearing it. There was no way he could be hearing it, not when the engine nearly drowned out his own thoughts.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em>’s head whipped around, pinning its gaze to the cab. His heart sank to his stomach as his adrenaline increased.</p>
<p>They both could clearly make out the sound of classical music being played over an old radio.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> saw or sensed something Artemis was not privy to. From one moment to the next, the creature was moving over him, wrapping itself around him not much differently than the time in the dunes where <em>Dlmor</em> had behaved like sunglasses for him.</p>
<p>He woke groggy and in pain. A low moan escaped him as waking brought movement to body parts that complained loudly at it. His head was pounding but reaching up only had his hand meeting an dentless helmet. There was a sharp light coming from his right side and the belts were pressing into him as if he was now on the ceiling instead of the wall.</p>
<p>His eyes adapted to the sharp light enough to tell him that was true.</p>
<p>He could make out sand in front of him nearly close enough to touch, which was much closer than the other wall had been. A glance around revealed he was one of two bodies still strapped in but the body three seats to his right was very much dead and half buried in the sand. He shuddered and looked away. The glare from outside was too much for him to see anything in that direction.</p>
<p>His hands shook as he undid the buckles and the hot sand cushioned his fall. He hissed as pain shot up his left leg and peppered the bottom of his right foot. Looking down at his <strong>shoes</strong> revealed that his left was completely missing and the right no longer had a sole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ominous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His entire left foot and halfway up his shin was raw. What remained of his pant leg rubbed against raw skin as course sand bit at everything else. He shifted onto his back and got his leg out of the sand. Pain flared as he brushed as much of the sand as he could away, blinding him with tears as he worked. It was hard to keep working till he couldn’t feel anymore sand stuck to his leg. He looked around, searching for anything that would work as a temporary bandage.</p>
<p>He looked up at the seat belts he had been strapped into. They were probably the worst thing to use but he had a shirt under the uniform he could use. But then his thoughts went to chaffing and so many other things that he had to shake his head clear. He looked over at the other body in the space and balked at the thought of even touching it. Unfortunately, the left foot was sticking out of the sand undamaged and free of sand. Nausea rolled through him as he started to drag himself over to the body.</p>
<p>His hands shook as he undid the laces and tugged the boot free. The sock underneath looked clean enough - even smelt clean enough; whoever the body had been had kept good hygiene and he was grateful for that one blessing - so he took that too. The sock rubbed at the raw skin and it sent faint tendrils of pain shooting up his leg but the sock went up to his knee and protected the injury from sand. He pulled the boot on and found it a bit tight but doable. He tied it down and used the long laces to tie the torn pant leg shut around his calf. It probably wasn’t fool proof against sand but it would be better than nothing. Now all he had to deal with was the right shoe.</p>
<p>He pulled out one of the tube of burs and rolled it over in his palm. The burs themselves were small, skinny, and he didn’t quite understand how they were supposed to shred anything that was chasing him. Carefully, he popped the cap, surprised when it hung from a strip of plastic rather than come completely free and with continued care he shook one bur out onto the sand beside him.</p>
<p>The little strip of metal sprung open and he jerked back in surprise. He pressed the cap back into place before shoving it into the pocket. The bur itself wasn’t larger than a quarter in any direction. Each of its four points looked razor sharp but the hing each arm was attached to looked safe enough to grasp. He got his fingers in among the joints and picked it up. He had a rather secure hold on it and carefully stood on his left leg. Pain skittered up his leg but he ignored it and grabbed at one of the longest belts he had been in.</p>
<p>Tucker hadn’t been kidding. Barely three swipes at the durable material and it came free. He had at the other end before he eased himself back into the sand. There wasn’t as much sand on the bottom of his right foot but there was enough that he sent skittering bolts of pain up his leg from brushing the sand away. The belt worked as he had hoped, though, and made a rather effective sole as he wrapped it around the body of the shoe. He looked to the body. He needed some sort of sock and as much as he didn’t want to discover how much of the body was missing, he had to try.</p>
<p>Tucking the belt out of the sand, he paused, looking at the seats. He ran his hand over them and frowned. There was a chance there was enough padding to act like a cushion. The bur point was dragging through the bottom cushion before he had even finished that thought. The cushion wasn’t new but it also wasn’t gross or falling apart. He grabbed the belt and sat back down. With the bottom of the shoe packed full, he wrapped the belt around the shoe and tied it off. With a quick bit of ingenuity, he stabbed holes through the end of the belt large enough for the shoelaces to slip through and he tied the end down as he tied the boot shut.</p>
<p>The sun beat down on him as he stepped out from his shelter. He brought his hand up against the rim of the helmet and squinted against the glare.</p>
<p>Whatever had happened, it hadn’t happened where he was or it had decimated the fleet. There were maybe four other chunks of vehicle scattered in the valley between dunes with barely any sign remaining of where they had come from. The dune to his left had two grooves and a few pockets that were being erased by wind and shifting sand and he mentally marked it before wandering over to the other pieces. Out of all the pieces, only one other held part of the seats. It looked like the cab, even, but there wasn’t a body to be found. Instead, the two bodies he did find he had quite literally stumbled over in the sand on his way to check the other pieces for anything useful.</p>
<p>Something glistened in the sand.</p>
<p>He froze, gaze snapping to it immediately. It was hard to make out and he carefully reached into the sand to retrieve it, a heavy <strong>ominous</strong> feeling settling on his back.</p>
<p>Despite it being slightly larger than the large marble of a marble set, the Core was heavy and cold. He curled his fingers around it, attention now honed in on the fact that he had no idea where <em>Dlmor</em> was.</p>
<p>It was strange how he knew the Core in his hand didn’t belong to <em>Dlmor</em>.</p>
<p>He started up the dune that had been marked by the parts of the vehicle tumbling down it, not that those marks existed anymore. Getting to the top took a very long time and wore him out. He crested the top only to lose his footing and slide down enough to be hidden by the dune itself.</p>
<p>The noises beyond the ridge slammed into him as he finally realized there was sound to hear. Gunfire, screams from human and creature, and something else rolled over him, pulling at him. He pressed into the dune and got himself over the ridge enough to see the battlefield.</p>
<p>He could barely make out the humans in their beige gear but the <em>Kret</em> were stark against the sand. They looked like living stone statues from where he was. The creatures were fighting the humans and losing from what he could tell. There was a flash of darker stone color and he honed in on it. Sure enough, there was movement in the battle and Ysle stood out like a sore thumb. The creature was hauling ass through the <em>Kret</em> and he took comfort in the thought that Tolnoran was still alright. He looked around, trying to see if he could find the dark spot that would have been <em>Dlmor</em>.</p>
<p>His heart sank when he couldn’t spot the creature in among the soldiers and <em>Kret</em>. It quickened half a second later as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.</p>
<p>Classical music from an old radio drifted around him from behind.</p>
<p>He threw himself sideway and started to roll down the hill at an alarming rate. He didn’t get the chance to correct himself before he was sliding to a stop at the bottom on his back, feet pointed to the top of the hill. Ice filled his veins as he found himself looking at an <em>Olnvorox</em>.</p>
<p>A cry escaped his throat when it suddenly appeared over him and he rolled out of the way of its claws. There was noise of its hand sinking into the sand and with a certainty he couldn’t even fathom the origin of, he knew this was no dream, no ploy on the thing’s part. If he or anyone else died here, they would be dead.</p>
<p>“<em>Dlmor</em>!” he screamed, the sound of his own voice solidifying that dreadful realization, that belief into his chest.</p>
<p>The thing came at him again and he dove for the sand a second time.</p>
<p>Pain flared at the center of his back as he was thrown forward. He hit sand before he slammed into hot metal. He scrambled away, aiming for the dune.</p>
<p>The thing was on him again and grabbed at the back of his vest. It sliced through it, catching his back but not ridding him of the shirt underneath. A scream of pain ripped itself from his throat as he pinned the vest to his chest. There had to be pain coming from his feet as he booked it for the dune again but he barely noticed. He groped for the tubes of burs and his sweaty palm clamped around one. There was the sensation of being watched before he was smacked from the side and thrown back into the valley. He kept the tube up and away from anything that could accidentally open it but it meant leaving his back exposed and the pain from his back made him black out for a moment.</p>
<p>Sucking in a breath hurt. Moving hurt. Anything he did sent pain through every limb and constricted his chest but he had to move, had to get up.</p>
<p>Seeing what counted as the thing’s feet was good motivation and he leapt to his feet. It was not graceful to any stretch of the imagination - he could almost count every grain of sand sending stabbing pain through every nerve in his back - but he was up and facing his enemy head on. With a snarl, he flicked the cap off and threw the burs at the creature without letting the tube go.<br/>He didn’t stick around to see if there was any telling damage as he ran away.</p>
<p>There was a scream that shot through his head but that didn’t tell him anything either.</p>
<p>Something wrapped around his throat and yanked him backwards. His back hit sand again and despite the excruciating pain that caused, he didn’t black out that time. It did blacken his vision but it cleared quickly. The thing was standing over him grinning in a way that shouldn’t have been physically possible. It raised its claws for another strike.</p>
<p>Out of instinct he brought his arms up to cover his head.</p>
<p>Out of instinct, he screamed.</p>
<p>Except, instead of some wordless sound of terror, a word he didn’t understand escaped his throat.</p>
<p>It was like the earth beneath him pulsed. His arms shifted clearing his view of the thing above him in time to catch the claws coming within a hair’s breadth of him before something slammed into it and tore it from his view.</p>
<p>There were shouts and people were upon him and he couldn’t spare them a thought as he rolled onto his feet. What pain he did feel was lost to the connection he had with <em>Dlmor</em>.</p>
<p>It was like he wasn’t quite himself anymore but not in a bad way. He felt whole, like he had always been missing a part of himself that he hadn’t even known was gone. There was a fullness to his existence that seemed like a brilliant flame after being in the cold darkness for so long. Ahead of him his piece of the night sky shoved off the <em>Olnvorox</em>. <em>Dlmor</em> placed itself between him and the thing, growling low in its throat. The <em>Olnvorox</em>’s gaze moved to the voices behind Artemis, to the things he hadn’t paid much mind to and knew he couldn’t ignore anymore.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> moved at the same time he did. They went in completely different directions - <em>Dlmor</em> at the thing, Artemis at the people behind him - and he found himself facing Beckett, Cole, Dean, and Sam. They were asking him things, demanding answers, but a large chunk of his attention was on the fight at his back.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later,” he assured them, grabbing at Beckett and Cole’s arms. “But we have to get inside. Now.”</p>
<p>He was putting all his faith into the two Sensitives. If they didn’t believe him, if they didn’t stop asking questions and just did as he asked, they weren’t going to live through this.</p>
<p>Beckett, the light that they were in his life, believed him first and trusted him first. They gave a sharp nod before starting towards the cabin of their own choice. Their brother wasn’t far behind which got Dean and Sam to follow suit. It wasn’t till he was bringing up the rear that he finally registered that <em>he was back at the cabin</em>.</p>
<p>They weren’t in the Second Plane anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Crawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A different kind of terror shot through him and he felt <em>Dlmor</em> echo it. He stopped at the steps of the porch, catching Beckett’s hand when they realized he wasn’t joining them. “Hunker down and wait for me, ok? I have to go help.”</p>
<p>“Help with what?” Beckett’s voice quake with a torrent of emotions.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Please. Trust me in this and just wait. I’ll be back as soon as it’s safe.”</p>
<p>“Artemis, don’t be stupid,” Cole spat, words sharp but the fear clear in the lines of his face. “You’re not doing anything on your own. Lora isn’t here to offer you backup and even then you had vanished without a trace. We’re not letting you get taken again.”</p>
<p>He offered a tight smile as echoes of <em>Dlmor</em> slamming into a tree shot through his ribs and down his spine. How he didn’t flinch from it was beyond him. “I doubt she or anyone else who could help with this even if they were here.” He looked back at Beckett. “I’ll be back. I promise.”</p>
<p>They didn’t believe him. Or maybe they didn’t believe the world would let him hold to it. Even faced with that doubt they still let go of his hand with a sharp nod. “Don’t take too long.”</p>
<p>He offered a smile as echoes of pain shot through his torso. He was running out of time. “Will try not to.”</p>
<p>The trees shot past him in a blur as he left the cabin behind. What attention he could devote to <em>Dlmor</em> he gave without hesitation, barely keeping enough to keep himself from running into a tree head on. <em>Dlmor</em> growled at him, berating him for his recklessness, but he brushed the creature’s worry aside. This wasn’t something they could hold back with; he would be fine.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> dodged the attack at his silent scream to move. The claws sank into the earth before spraying dirt and plant life everywhere. The subsequent crater was dark with damp earth. <em>Dlmor</em> growled, barring its teeth before launching itself at the <em>Olnvorox</em>. The thing moved out of its reach, backtracking numerous steps so quickly, it seemed to blink out of existence in one location and reappear in another. <em>Dlmor</em> was getting sick of that trick. Between the both of them, though, they were learning to track it.</p>
<p>The thing’s grin grew as those vacant eyes got wider. It lunged, covering ground in a split second. <em>Dlmor</em> dove for the dirt at the thing’s feet as stardust seemed to burst from the creature’s fur. The dust hung in the air around the <em>Olnvorox</em> like a faint nebula, holding its attention briefly.</p>
<p>He leapt into the fray from a fallen tree and found himself level with what counted as the thing’s shoulders. At the peak of his jump with his arm pulled back, it was like time slowed down for him. The stardust rushed towards him, collecting and solidifying in his hand into a spear that shone like <em>Dlmor</em>’s eyes had in the dark, only brighter and looking more like pure light than that every-color silver he had grown accustom to seeing.</p>
<p>The thing screamed as the spear was buried into its torso.</p>
<p>The scream pierced through his head, leaving behind an excruciating headache. He hit the ground and rolled, flinching from the pain and looking back at the creature.</p>
<p>He had hit the thing in the torso but it had shifted enough that the spear had missed the intended mark. The thing moved to attack him but <em>Dlmor</em> was on its back, eyes those every-color silver and glowing. Artemis’s piece of the night tore at the thing from behind before kicking it away and placing itself between Artemis and the <em>Olnvorox</em>.</p>
<p>There was a word on his lip, a desire in his chest, but he caught <em>Dlmor</em>’s ears flattening as the creature picked up on it and he staggered under the influx of thoughts from <em>Dlmor</em>.</p>
<p>His heart sank.</p>
<p>Oh. So that’s what the dream had meant.</p>
<p>One set of claws buried themselves into the dirt where he had been standing, the other swiping at him as he leapt back. A second spear was in his hand as he brought the staff around and blocked the swipe.</p>
<p>He shook his head, pushing back. They couldn’t risk it unless they could guarantee that all <em>Olnvorox</em> would be kept from causing untold horrors in either Plane.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> slammed into the thing’s side, teeth sinking into the shoulder joint. Another scream. He ignored the flare of pain.</p>
<p>He didn’t accept <em>Dlmor</em>’s counter that it wasn’t possible. It had to be possible. They had to be able to cut the <em>Olnvorox</em> down and keep it down. They couldn’t risk these things getting enough power to wreak havoc across the Planes.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> was ripped from the thing’s shoulder and thrown into a nearby tree. <em>Dlmor</em> spun midair and absorbed the impact through its legs into a crouch before using the energy to launch itself back at the <em>Olnvorox</em>.</p>
<p>They couldn’t risk others dying at the hands of these things. There would be no one left should that happen.</p>
<p>The <em>Olnvorox</em> caught <em>Dlmor</em> by the throat, claws digging into the creature’s neck. <em>Dlmor</em> cried out in pain as Artemis took a few bounding strides to get some force behind the spear. It flew straight but the damn thing had been paying attention to him. It snatched the spear of light out of the air with glee, turning its broken grin and wide vacant eyes to him.</p>
<p>It was like time had almost stopped as he watched the fragments of the spear slowly scatter from the original shape. At the outskirts of their little arena, there were unmoving shadows that looked disconcertingly like the <em>Olnvorox</em> before him. The classical music from the old radio drifted through that stretched out moment of time. Knowledge he shouldn’t have known shoved itself to the forefront of his mind.</p>
<p>It wasn’t music. It was voices. Words.</p>
<p>The thing shattered the spear and he was forced to dive out of the way of the incoming claws.</p>
<p>A thought turned into a plan that would probably cost both his and <em>Dlmor</em>’s life. He knew that both of them were willing to take that chance if it mean so many others got to live but there was a sadness in his chest that wasn’t just his own. Bound as they were, <em>Dlmor</em> knew everything he had learned in that split second of the spear shattering.</p>
<p>It took far more effort than he cared for to <strong>crawl</strong> out of the bush he had landed in.</p>
<p>He was willing to take that risk, but they had to get back to the Second Plane.</p>
<p>He clambered to his feet, committing to the crazy plan. The grin on the <em>Olnvorox</em>’s face faltered as if it understood what was about to happen. He wasn’t sure if that made him happy or sad. He opened his mouth.</p>
<p>He didn’t even realize the thing had moved until its claws were being shoved away inches from his face. A blur of color told him exactly what had just interfered and he whipped his head around in surprise and rising fear as Ysle shot past him to help Trevak.</p>
<p>Tolnoran was standing at Elias’s side, both men standing tall, proud, and pissed. Elias cut to him as Tolnoran moved to <em>Dlmor</em>. The thing had dropped the creature upon the new assault. Elias grabbed at his tattered shirt, demanding, “What the hell were you thinking dragging it here.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” he shot back, grabbing at his uncle’s arm not to throw him off, but to hang on. “We’re taking it back.” He caught the bewilderment that filled his uncle’s expression as he looked to <em>Dlmor</em>. He got a ping of assurance.</p>
<p>There was a burst of light and suddenly they were all in that hot desert sun again.</p>
<p>The thing screamed again and he watched as it tore through Ysle. The <em>Kret</em>’s form flickered before giving, revealing its Core. The thing grinned but he was already moving. <em>Dlmor</em> was at the Core before it had even fallen, paws turned hands clasping around it as Artemis came in with a new spear. He buried the point into the <em>Olnvorox</em>’s hand, delaying the attack that would have cut <em>Dlmor</em> to ribbons. The world around them flickered between desert and winter forest.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> rolled in the sand, the grains slipping free of its fur like droplets of water as it hurried to his side, passing him the Core. Trevak - massive, hissing, encircling them all - was reared back, wings wide.</p>
<p>The world around them changed and they were in that winter forest again. Whatever attack Trevak had intended was cut off by trees and the <em>Olnvorox</em> took off. <em>Dlmor</em> was right behind it as Artemis ran over to the prone Tolnoran. Elias was just getting there, hands shaking as he moved to roll the larger man over. Words were tumbling from Elias’s lips but Artemis didn’t have enough attention to understand what the man was muttering. He grabbed at Elias’s hand and shoved the Core in it. Unlike the one he had found in the sand, this one was still warm and incredibly light. Once safe in the man’s palm, he grabbed Tolnoran’s hand and sandwiched the Core between the two palms, barking, “Trevak!”</p>
<p>The winged serpent hurried over, wrapping itself protectively around the two men as if it knew what he had wanted by its name alone.</p>
<p><em>Dlmor</em> tackled the <em>Olnvorox</em> to the ground. It bit down on <em>Olnvorox</em>’s wrist as he called out.</p>
<p>“<em>Zlvyx!</em>”</p>
<p>Elias’s head snapped up, eyes wide.</p>
<p>A burst of light and <em>Dlmor</em> was back, <em>Olnvorox</em> in tow. The thing screamed but he barely noticed as there was a burst of stardust from <em>Dlmor</em> as the creature shifted its form in an attempt to pin the thing down.</p>
<p>That stardust immediately gathered in the space between Tolnoran and Elias’s palms as if something was drawing it in at an accelerated rate. As soon as it was all gathered, Artemis let their hands go and he was off running towards <em>Dlmor</em> and the <em>Olnvorox</em>. The world flickered again and his next step was into open air. He yanked his other foot from the sand and cleared a good distance of dune before his feet hit sand again. He skidded down the last of the slope before taking off running towards the struggling pair.</p>
<p>The thing locked its eyes on him. He grinned back at it. “Not this time.”</p>
<p>Each point of light on <em>Dlmor</em> intensified until the creature was a point of blinding light in the middle of a sun soaked desert. The thing screamed out but there was no pain from the scream. The form of living light shifted around the <em>Olnvorox</em>, swallowing it as it continued to scream, to struggle. He knew it was well aware of what he was doing, of what he was planning, and he took no pleasure in its terror. Instead he focused on the task at hand.</p>
<p>The world around him darkened as he watched until the shadows of dunes were a backdrop for a glowing form that was wrapping itself around the shadow of an <em>Olnvorox</em>. Thin strings of light slowly stretched from the living light in a number of directions. He pulled in a slow breath.</p>
<p>When he released it, those strings shot off in every direction at a speed he couldn’t even fathom. One, then another, then three, then twelve, then twenty-six, numerous <em>Olnvorox</em> all over the Second Plane that were trying to flee were suddenly pinned in place by these strings of light. Suddenly there were strings in the First Plane and his heart briefly clenched in fear at the edge of his awareness.</p>
<p>The <em>Olnvorox</em> there tried to flee but they were pinned down as well. He knew it wouldn’t be enough, though. There were too many and the two of them were already drawn out so thin. Instead, he turned his attention from those strings of light and focused on the gray of both planes. He gestured and something very similar to the stardust he had been utilizing earlier shot out in every direction from the same point on both Planes. It took a long while before he picked up on the number of glowing form, on those that would have the power and strength to help in this.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to be able to rid the Planes of <em>Olnvorox</em>. They didn’t have the power for that, let alone what would happen from the backlash of energy from such an act, but he could Bind them. Bound would restrict their abilities, their movement, and would give them the chance to return to what they were before their existence was ripped from them.</p>
<p>A weariness that was bone deep and far greater than any exhaustion he had ever felt before weighed heavily on them both but they weren’t done yet. He pulled himself back into the Second Plane, turning to watch as <em>Dlmor</em> started to let go of what had been the <em>Olnvorox</em>. The creature’s shadowy form was gone, its broken grin and vacant eyes were no longer present, leaving behind a rather familiar form of shaped night with every-color silver stars and eyes.</p>
<p>After all, they were <em>Zlvyx</em> whose Cores had been overspent and abandoned.</p>
<p>With the last of what they had, he and his <em>Zlvyx</em> Bound every single <em>Olnvorox</em> to those that could help them, that were willing to help them.</p>
<p>As the last of them were Bound, Artemis found himself on his knees aware of the winter air biting into him again. Through his <em>Zlvyx’</em>s eyes he could make out the blurry forms of Tolnoran and Elias and their Bound. Despite the lack of clarity, it seemed all four were alright. As weary as the creature was, his <em>Zlvyx</em> gave him everything it could through Transference. Memories and thoughts poured into him and he carefully tucked them all away even as they filled his mind.</p>
<p>All of it pulled a bittersweet smile to his face as he felt <em>Zlvyx’</em>s form give out. He watched as the ball of light that was his <em>Zlvyx</em>’s Core hover for a brief moment before shooting skyward so quickly, all he saw was the phantom streak of light left behind on his retina. The <em>Olnvorox</em> now <em>Zlvyx</em> cautiously approached him, pressing its face into his chest as the last of his strength left him. He collapsed forward but the creature took his weight and let out a chirruped purr, words edging the sound in his head.</p>
<p>It wanted to become Bound to him, to save him from the death that awaited him, but he succumbed too quickly to the repercussions of his actions to even understand the creature’s desire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>